Lights Nemesis
by Sorcerer's Familiar
Summary: The love between Keiichi and Belldandy has endured many painful trials, but now the Daimakaicho considers help from an old friend. In return, he dispatches one of histories most infamous demons to destroy the couple's love permanetly.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter One: An old Ally

Atop the steel and glass tower that was Demon Central, the hub of Niflheim and it's Nidhogg system, a figure sat upon a throne in the office reserved for the demon who presided over this infernal realm and the system which opposed Heaven. The Daimakaicho sat in a reclined fashion upon her throne staring at nothing. This posture, her hands nestled in her lap; fingers interlocked, was deceptive as it presented a facade under which her calculating mind analysed a problem which been prominent for some considerable time. The problem was one of her more pre-eminent interests these days; the ongoing relationship between Belldandy, Goddess first class, Norn and daughter of Kami-sama, and Keiichi Morisato, a mortal who inadvertently called her from heaven and wished for her eternal company. Hild smiled; it wasn't the first time. The very idea of this relationship seemed absurd and yet they had endured the most difficult trials; the most dangerous and agonising of which had been orchestrated by her subordinate, demon first-class Mara, or by herself. The fact that Kami-sama's second pure daughter, Skuld, and her own daughter, the result of a union between herself and the almighty, Urd only made the matter, ripe for experimentation, even more tempting. Her steel blue eyes glanced to the far left of her office. She vanished form her throne only to reappear at the balcony overlooking the main administrative buildings of her world. Standing here she surveyed the realm which, by her own policies and power, she now controlled and reflected on the most appropriate course of action. Mara, for all her power and devious proficiency, had only reinforced the union between the mortal and the goddess. Her own machinations, more effective and uninhibited by any relationship to the goddesses in the past, had tried the relationship to the brink of disaster but, as before, their love remained the lock that she couldn't crack.

At this height the wind of this dark realm caressed the folds of her distinct uniform; the pink, black and gold reiments billowing around her as she considered how best to destroy; no , corrupt and destroy the relationship which seemed to be impervious to both Heaven and Hell's best efforts. Then her mind, having considered the matter, now presented her with an idea; a solution to the problem that was as evil as it was depraved. Corruption was the key, but not the trivial attempts to inspire jealousy of the past; no, this occasion would require a favour from an old friend. Turning from the balcony, Hild returned to her obsidian throne and summoned the system manager of Nidhogg . The first-class demon quickly entered, his reverence suffused by an anxiety that was becoming difficult to hide. Approaching the throne he bowed.

"You summoned me your Excellency." He started, his voice filled with a tension that was now indelible.

Hild smiled her customary smile and responded, "Yes, thank you, would you get in touch with Legion."

"Legion? your majesty."

"Yes; a high priority message to pandemonium city central control and in absolute confidentiality. "

"Without question your Excellency, and the message?"

"A private message for the Hasatan. I have a small favour to ask of him, we are, of course, one big underworld are we not?..."

Far from the place known by some as Niflheim another realm merited the name Hell. This place similar, yet distinct, from its neighbour was more prominent in the minds of those whom originated from western nations. This region of the underworld, which Dante and Virgil had traversed centuries before, was also the home of another system which contended with heaven for pre-eminence over the cosmos and it is here that the Daimakicho dispatched her secret message. The capital of this Hell, known as the city of pandemonium, also contained within it the control centre for this realms own control and administrative system; known to its administrators as " Legion ". The control area was a centre of activity as its occupants went about the business of maintaining it. The web like computer which occupied the centre of the room was encompassed by a ring of terminals. This led to another ring, higher up the room, and was manned by the systems senior administrators. On a large terminal, distinct from the others due to its airborne position, was the system manager; Abaddon, known to humanity as the "demon with keys to the bottomless pit ".

In all it had been a relatively uneventful day; a fact reflected in his relaxed countenance. This personal tranquillity ended though as the system manager's dark, obsidian eyes spied an incoming message on his terminal. Raising an eye brow he scanned the message, checking for the appropriate security details and identification code. He was partially surprised to find it was an encrypted message from Niflheim on a secret channel. He considered the message and rapidly concluded that it be sent to the ruler of his world. A few minutes later the message was on its way the ninth level, the personal residence of the Hasatan. Following this the system manager reflected on what could be as important to merit the immediate attention of his emperor.

An hour later the monitor in an office burst into life; the purpose; to convey a summons to a member of Hell's governing council from the emperor. The demon Mephistopheles turned his attention from a book, levitating before him, to the bearer of this message. His face betraying no emotion, reptilian eyes quickly scanned the personal message. On completion his eyes narrowed briefly, considering the meaning of this summons. Then, glancing at the metropolitan panorama his office overlooked, he prepared to depart to his ruler's personal residence.

The throne room of the Hasatan was long and angular in shape; the approach to the throne flanked by pillars of black marble with the occasional white vein. The room culminated in a raised platform with a desk atop it and a vast window looking out onto the gulfs of the cosmos behind it. The only sound that could be heard was the rapid footsteps of Mephistopheles; his long ebony boots clicking against the marble floor. On this occasion the throne was turned from the large stone desk; its occupant now watching the stars and galaxies beyond. The demon stopped and bowed before the turned throne of his emperor.

"You asked for me, my lord."

The throne did not turn; the occupant continuing his vigil though he responded after a few moments.

"Forgive me Meph. I was lost in thought for a moment."

The throne turned 180 degrees and the emperor of this infernal realm beheld his first lieutenant; the demon stood before his desk attired in his colours of black and burgundy, boots led to black trousers with an elaborate double-breasted tunic. His cloak hung under a shoulder board on his right side; a personal trademark.

"It is not my position to criticise you sir."

The Hasatan smirked as he appraised his most calculating of subordinates. "You are too decorous my friend, but it appears you have been requested."

"Requested sir?."

"Yes. It appears that we have received an encoded message from Nidhogg. Legion intercepted it and brought it to Abaddon's attention. The message its self was quite remarkable as was the sender; Hild."

"The Daimakaicho her self, if you'll excuse the title sir."

"No need to. She considers her self to be queen of her own realm just as I preside over mine, though it appears she has need of your "expertise."

Mephistopheles smiled a thin, humourless smile," It will be my pleasure sir but what does she require of me."

The Hasatan arched his long fingers as he relaxed into his throne. "Ahh…..precisely. Are you familiar with the business of the Goddess and the mortal in Nekomi,

Japan Meph?"

"Well it has been quite the hot topic recently, sir. The couple have been involved in a myriad of incidents of which, to my knowledge, three had the potential to destroy the earth and one attempted universal apocalypse."

"Yes. That matter regarding the Lord of Terror was fascinating wasn't it? Our sources tell me that heaven was on tender hooks for days following Yggdrasil's crash."

"Certainly interesting from our perspective, though the lord of terror's agenda may have differed from ours; he was always known for his incredible ambitions, sir"

"Yes………..just as the demon Velsper was too. A pity he was merely a pawn in Hild's games with the goddesses."

"Indeed sir, great potential squandered on such a frivolous thing."

"Got it one Meph, and it's on this relationship that the Daimakaicho requires you."

"As you wish sir, I'll prepare to depart immediately."

"Excellent. I don't think you have had such a remarkable case since the incident."

"Not to my knowledge, though this has the potential for a profound success."

"Oh and Meph, give the Daimakaicho my best wishes."

"I certainly will my lord."

With that Mephistopheles bowed and returned to the room's entrance. As he left, the Hasatan smiled a knowing smile; rich in the knowledge that this absurd relationship would be tested to destruction.

An hour later the Mephistophilis arrived in Niflheim via teleportation. The throne room was open as he approached, the large dark chamber reminiscent of his lord's own, and sitting atop this throne was the Daimakaicho herself.

She smiled as he approached," Welcome Mephistopheles, I hope you find Niflheim to your liking?"

Mephistopheles smiled his characteristic smile and bowed," I do your Excellency and it my pleasure to bring the good tidings of his majesty the Hasatan and my service to you."

"Good, I hope Satie…..er….the Hasatan is well, but let's forgo the formalities and get down to more pressing issues."

"Of course, I've been briefed on the task and I'm prepared for dispatch when you see fit."

"Good to hear that." Hild's eyes then focused on the infamous demon; and two calculating set of eyes exchanged unspoken but palpable messages. As her steel blue stared into the crimson recesses of his own, the leader of this hell spoke in quiet tones; words filled with an indelible malice.

"Let Belldandy partake of the horrors you will create; ensure this Mortal, this Keiichi Morisato experiences the true consequences of his opposition to us and if the others, including my misled daughter, interfere, which they probably will, shatter their minds and rend their souls from the flesh. Do as you did to him so many centuries ago, Mephistopheles.

Mephistopheles answered, his voice unchanged; the tranquil and urbane tone consistent.

"I will be my pleasure to allow this couple to taste the most fathomless horror."

"Excellent", Hild responded her voice returning to that deceptively amiable tone encountered by so many in her company.

This is my first fan fic so I would be grateful for any opinions you may have (including flames) as long as they are marginally constructive


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 2: Spirit of Sorrow

In her dormitory on the Inokura campus, Sora Hasegawa sat at her computer attending to her course work, or at least trying. It had happened again; while attempting to purchase books of a certain nature the clerk had remarked, pleasantly, that she "looked a bit young for this" and "couldn't be out of high school". Though the problem was rectified with the rapid use of her university ID, Sora still reflected bitterly on it; still after so long she hadn't developed into a recognisably adult woman. It wasn't that she felt embarrassed, she had become accustomed to that long ago, but she had developed a quiet and indelible envy she towards those she had known since her school days. These girls had had grown into pleasantly attractive young women while she had retained the appearance of a girl just out of Middle school. "No, not quite", she reminded herself sardonically, "he said High School, which is a small improvement". It was this small consolation; this minor improvement in the years she had attended Nekomi Tech that elicited tears. She leant over her console as they ran down her freckled cheeks and soon the only sound in the room was the sobs of a young woman pained by a longing that seemed almost unattainable.

High above the roof opposite the dorm of the weeping Sora was the figure of Mephistopheles, unseen and unheard by all. The current object of his interest was the melancholy young woman. He had been silently observing her, analysing her current thoughts and form through the steel and brick of the dorm walls. In the darkness above the roof he smiled his secret smile; there could be no doubt that this was Sora Hasegawa, a friend of Keiichi and, more importantly, Belldandy. A young woman with a sharp and erudite mind, popular amongst her friends as the president of the Motor club and renowned for a nervous but pertinacious predisposition. But this remarkable young woman had, as she saw it, one problem: her body. In the last few years she had developed marginally but many still got the first impression of a girl in her first years of high school. He considered that in later years she would bloom, reflecting on the eternal fascination mortals had for their form. As he watched he considered that this young woman would, with another, be a catalyst; the means to his own end and reflected that he would need to make a considerable impression and with that thought his form faded into shadow.

Sora's tears were now subsiding though her cheeks were still wet. She silently urged her self to get back some control; that in time she would grow. Getting up, she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief as she went to her book shelf and retrieved the book she was looking for, though as she returned to her desk a tranquil, almost melodic voice seemed to pass through the room. "Oh maiden, oh sweet young girl" the voice, almost a whisper, echoed through her mind. Turning now, Sora wondered where the voice was coming from until the strange, disembodied voice returned, "Ah how sweet, so fragile and yet a remarkable curiosity" it seemed to whisper from the air it's self. Sora walked slowly back to the desk, the first uneasy sensations of fear dancing around her consciousness. Leaning against her desk she called out, trying to suffuse her voice with frustration.

"Who's there? This had better not be a Joke, and if it is I'm not laughing!

Her heart leapt into her throat as the voice responded , now seeming more distinct and close. Very close.

"My apologies my dear, but I do not concern my self with jokes."

With this the shadows of the room seemed to advance out; long tendrils of darkness forming a shape before her. The mass rapidly took shape forming the figure of a tall man. As the shadow manifested, the figure of Mephistopheles emerged fully and he bowed before the terrified Sora.

"My most profound apologies, I did not mean to frighten you" he said in the same tranquil tones she had heard earlier.

Sora stood speechless for a few moments then asked in terrified tones, "w…who are y…you? what are y…you?"

Mephistopheles smiled a small smile as he answered, trying to reassure the young woman," My name and being are the same my dear , I am the Spirit of Sorrow. Your melancholy sighs have summoned me to you this night."

"Well I'm…..eh….sorry to have disturbed you sir…em… spirit, I didn't mean to."

"You didn't disturb me, my dear Sora. My purpose is to find sorrow and, where possible, rectify the unpleasant matter."

Sora was intrigued if still extremely cautious, "So you're like an Angel or some kind of deity then?"

Mephistopheles answered, smiling inwardly at something so far from the truth," Not quite. I am what you might call a spirit of nature. A creature created with the power to right the things that cause sorrow."

"Em……ok……..but I don't think even a spirit of nature could fix my problem," she said with resigned tones.

"Ah but if you don't tell me I wouldn't know if it is within my power to fix." He replied with a pleasant smile.

Sora wondered for a moment, considering the surreal situation she was now in. Well it wouldn't hurt. " Well em…..you see since junior High school I haven't really grown. All the others have since then. All became…..beautiful. They've all become women to the world……….except for me." She added quietly. "Everyone I meet always says the same thing, that I look like a "Junior High School student" or that I'm "Baby faced" but I…I just want a look like others my age."

As she stopped, she sighed and sank onto her bed, taking her glasses of to clean. As she did this Mephistopheles watched and for the first time felt her power; an echo of Belldandy's abilities from a past encounter. This girl had been embraced and loved by the Goddess on many occasions for her innocence and purity. It seemed a delicious irony that Sora would assist in the destruction of her relationship, he contemplated.

Sora had finished cleaning her glasses and looked up, acknowledging for the first time that the spirit towered over her, maybe 6 foot, and that his features were Caucasian.

"I don't want to sound rude but……….where do you come from? Heaven or a spirit world maybe?"

"The world itself and humanity is of interest to me but I live far from here in a different plane of existence; a place where I can keep an eye on the world."

"Oh………right" Sora's fascination grew further still as the spirit answered her earlier problem.

"Well Sora it seems that I can help you after all." The spirit produced a small parchment of paper with Sora's precise wish written upon it." This will allow your wish to manifest but first, I'm afraid, you'll have to sign here first."

At this Sora felt a tremor of fear as she recalled how, in movies, Demons would have mortals sign their souls away for power or money. " What! But I couldn't give you my soul! What are you? A demon then?."

Mephistopheles adopted a bemused expression and then quickly apologised," My apologies once more my dear Sora! But no, I'm not a demon but I'm not a Dijin either."

"You mean like a Genie?"

"If that is what your name for such a creature is, then yes. But unlike them I cannot grant wishes at random, thus necessitating the need for a small contract."

"Well then……ok, if it's absolutely necessary." Sora responded with a smile.

At this Mephistopheles handed her the contract; a quill pen materialising in his free hand. Following this he gave her the pen.

As she prepared to sign, trepidation and anticipation suffusing her mind and heart, she turned looking into the pleasant green eyes and pale face of the spirit, then she signed.

She handed the parchment back to him. "Thank you, I really do appreciate this."

"The pleasure has been all mine my dear Sora", the spirit said smiling back.

"And thus as a spirit of nature" Mephistopheles said, a spell appearing before him as a programme, "by the consent of the fore signed let", he made a small gesture towards Sora," the flesh reflect the mind." At this moment Sora was suffused with a powerful energy that seemed to course along every vein and synapse but faded as soon as it started. She staggered, leaning against the chair for support. Seemingly in a daze she approached the bath room, a painful sensation rising and falling with every breath. She entered feeling nauseous, clutching her side, her vision swam as she became oblivious to the world around her. Mephistopheles followed, returning to his usual appearance. It was a feeling of quiet satisfaction that he observed the form of Sora Hasegawa lying on the bathroom floor; her breathing laboured, her glasses lying next to her head. The demon watched as the breathing became deeper. The bathroom soon echoed to the sound of bone rearranging its self, flesh stretching and tearing cloth as her clothing could no longer contain her transforming self………………………

Mephistopheles observed the fruits of his spell and smiled his secret smile; no one, with a few exceptions, would link them and now the first chess piece had been moved," One ready and now to the next." It was with this thought that he left the bathroom door, returning to the main room where he vanished once more to acquaint himself with his second pawn, leaving the transformed Sora Hasegawa to her new task.

I would appreciate any comments or criticism you have (including flames).


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter Three: Terribly Familiar

The next "pawn" Mephistopheles intended to use also resided on the Inokura campus; a young woman whom was renowned for her unconventional hobbies. As the demon re materialised in another part of the campus, he silently acknowledged the spiritual energy that grew more distinct as he approached her dormitory. He slipped into the room and found the figure of Shiho Sakakibara kneeling in the middle of the room amid a magic circle drawn in chalk. The demon entered without acknowledgement; slipping literally into the shadows to observe this spiritualist turned sorceress. Shiho has come to his attention after the incident regarding the "Campus Queen Competition" was disclosed to him and it had become apparent that, even with her powers boosted, she had a great affinity for the supernatural. He watched, fascinated by the potency of her abilities and resolved to recruit her immediately. As the quiet words she had been repeating concluded she opened her eyes and was immediately aware of a great malevolent presence behind her; she turned quickly to confront it.

"Who are you? I didn't summon anyone or thing form that place! Leave now spirit!

She confronted the figure of Mephistopheles standing at the edge of the circle; his face contemplative.

"I do apologise. Uninvited guests are a bit difficult aren't they, but I don't stand here by an incantation or spell Shiho, I am here of my own will.

Shiho stood resolutely, her stance an attempt to apply her knowledge of the supernatural and to mask her rising fear. "I don't know why you are here but you aren't welcome. Begone foul spirit!

The sorceress demands elicited only a thin smile from the demon as he glanced over the circle dividing himself from her. "I didn't come into your presence to inspire fear, I only wish to speak to you on matters of personal importance."

She considered this and was interested but wary; she had read of the powers demons could exercise over the human mind and didn't change her posture.

"And on what might these "personal matters" be then?", she said trying to sound authoritative.

"It has come to my attention that a close acquaintance of yours has fallen under inhuman powers. He is in the presence of three spirits who masquerade as living beings. I think you may know who I'm talking about?

Shihio considered for a moment and came to a single conclusion. "If that is the case he seems happy, but why do these matters involve me?"

"The spirits he consorts with are an unnatural presence and I believe that he may benefit from your expertise in the exorcism field."

"A demon wishing me to rid a human being of own kind? Doesn't sound quite right for my perspective."

"Ahh….but I didn't say these beings were demonic, but I do think that your services are needed at the temple." the demon said with a small gesture in the direction of Keiichi's home.

"I've heard enough from you creature of Darkness! Begone! The lord compels thee!" Her tones were filled with a great resolve as she reached in to the recesses of her garments, ready to repel the demon before her.

Her actions were halted however when the voice of the demon addressed her once more, now with an indelible edge to every word." Careful my dear, that isn't a very prudent idea. I am aware of a great many things, including past indiscretions both known and unknown to you. I am also aware that you keep a small gold crucifix where you are reaching and intend to use it. The use of such a trinket would be most ill-advised and would have very unpleasant consequences."

The sorceress stood her ground but was terrified at the demons display of power then, with a feeling of great apprehension, she released her grip on the hidden crucifix. Sensing this, the demon considered the time to be right. Suddenly the windows of the small room opened to a powerful gust of wind; extinguishing the candles at various points and pushing the shocked sorceress out of the protective circle. In the darkness, a force seemed to assume control of her then, with the sound of snapping fingers, the candles were rekindled. The inert young woman looked into the face of the demon and recognised the circular symbol upon its fore head. Her heart seemed to miss a beat as her horrified mind grasped who stood before her. Then, with eyes gleaming like rubies in the flickering light, the demon spoke.

"Forgive me my dear but your co-operation in this matter is essential and, since you will not co-operate freely, I'm afraid I will have to impose upon you just a bit."

The restrained exorcist could only whimper as he moved several of her ebony bangs, placing the first two fingers of his gloved right hand gently upon her fore head. He whispered a few words in Latin and her expression became still; her eyes glazing over as he began to speak again.

"Now you must listen carefully. Keiichi's home must be exorcised of these unnatural spirits and your abilities will be sufficient for this endeavour, but you must only begin when I call you. Only then will the time be right to their home dimension. I hope you understand sorceress?

"I do. " Her voice was a monotone as she answered.

"Good. Now soon you will awake but you will have no recollection of our encounter. You will recall this evening as one dedicated to your own thoughts." The demon contemplated her for a moment then continued." This gift I am about to give you will assist you in the exorcism but only if the spirits forcefully resist." At this he traced the shape of a glyph representing an element in the hand he held. The symbol was momentarily alive with a green light and then faded into the back of her hand. She glanced over her hand for a moment then returned her empty gaze to the demon, whispering the words, " Thank you ", to him. He grinned and turned for the door.

"Now my dear I must bid you a good night." He vanished and the altered Shiho returned to her kneeling position in the circle, of which the only evidence of the encounter was the gentle breeze from the now partially opened windows.

High above the sleeping town a few clouds hung in a sky where the moon was now full; its pale light suffusing the land beneath it with a faint colour. The demon Mephistopheles travelled quickly into the sky. His form silhouetted against the moon, he darted over the town; cloak giving the impression of wings like a horrific phantasm. He glided silently until he could observe the home of his intended target, adjacent to a temple, with a few lights still on. There he, with a quietly gratified expression, he contemplated the web he had created around them, though they would be the ones to discover how finely spun it was.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 4: Loves Strange Designs

The morning sun caressed the face of Keiichi Morisato as he departed to Nekomi Tech. Having strapped his helmet on he turned to Belldandy, her expression competing with the sun for radiance, and waved goodbye. As he made his way along the road and finally vanished form view she returned to their temple home. But as she was about halfway she detected something odd; the birds continued to sing, the sky was clear and a faint breeze rustled the nearby trees but it wasn't as before. This feeling couldn't be articulated but it seemed to be constant, as if the very fabric of reality had been minutely changed. She frowned, her sapphire eyes betraying her unsettled mind and she looked across the town of Nekomi with the first feelings of concern.

Keiichi arrived at his class and was listening intently as the lecturer spoke until he felt the need to swap note books. Turning quietly and trying not to make any noise, he opened his bag and withdrew the other book. It was then that he spied a most remarkable sight. The occupant of the seat at the end of the row was a young woman of great and indelible beauty. She wore a loose white blouse which displayed her slim arms with delicate hands and long fingers. Her face is akin to sculpted marble; small but full lips lead to a small nose and eyes of the deepest hazel. These features lead to hair that is a brunette cascade of soft curls reaching town her back. The intellectual impression is further enhanced by the stylish pair of glasses mounted on her pert nose. Keiichi silently chides himself for admiring her; knowing well that his girl friend is both gifted with divine trust and beauty. The class continues but he cannot help himself as he glances occasionally at this beauty that, incredibly, he hasn't noticed until now. The class ends and Keiichi, now partially blushing, watches the girl leave; her jeans giving a slight indication of the toned legs beneath. Forcing himself to get a grip, he leaves the lecture theatre and returns to his bike. As he mounts it he begins to notice the darkening sky; the first drops of rain landing on the bike's windshield. Checking his watch he notices the time and leaves, knowing that Chihiro considers punctuality to be worthy of iron respect.

The rain had become more constant by the time that Keiichi arrived at "Whirl Wind". He eagerly wanted to start; memories of the unnoticed beauty seemed to worm their way into his mind and, as yet, he couldn't shake them out. Needless to say, it was with a strange feeling of joy and consternation that he opened the main entrance and found his boss chatting away to the girl from his earlier class. It was with an expression of guilt that he approached the pair of women standing at the counter.

"Morisato! What time do you call this? Work started ten minutes ago!" Chihiro declared, her amiable expression becoming forbidding in an instant.

He groaned inwardly," Sorry boss, the traffic was terrible and this rain isn't helping any."

"Excuses, excuses……" she began and then thought better of it," Well we've got a customer who needs a tyre replaced. She turned to the young woman," Sumiko let me introduce Keiichi Morisato. Keiichi meet a friend of mine, Sumiko Kasai." Sumiko smiled, " Nice to meet you." Keiichi made his greetings but was inwardly delighted; Sumiko sounded as good as she looked. This was followed by his conscience scolding him again for forgetting Belldandy. He was roused from his reflections by Chihiro," Well the rain seems to have let up, so you could get the replacement. I've got some paperwork to do…oh and call me if you need anything."

"Umm……sure boss," Keiichi answered, still amazed at Sumiko's beauty.

The rain had almost completely stopped by the time Keiichi finished. The tyre was placed on the Fiat, a small car similar to the model Sora Hasegawa drove. Keiichi turned to Sumiko, making a first tentative step towards conversation," Em… so, have you known Chihiro long?"

"Yes, we met at a race once and got chatting, I think it was just before she decided to start her own company. Wonderful isn't it that she is finally pursuing her ambitions."

"Yes it is," Keiichi returned, his fascination growing by the minute. Sumiko seemed to have an oddly reassuring aura around her; one that focused Keiichi on her while simultaneously dispelling his thoughts of Belldandy. Of course his is oblivious to this subtle enchantment and begins to feel the first pangs of attraction.

"And when did you meet her" Sumiko asked, turning her angelic face towards him.

"Well, I first met her when she returned to the Nekomi Tech campus. She was looking for workers and I was on hand, so I applied."

"That's nice. It must have been a superb opportunity; to work with something that you love."

"It certainly is," his response punctuated with an impromptu mental comparison of Sumiko with Belldandy. His conscience tried to reassert it's self but was drowned in the growing power of the spell around this young woman.

He stripped the gloves from his hands, satisfied with his work," I've replaced the tyre but if the suspension keeps giving you problems then bring it back and we'll try to improve it."

"Thanks."

"Say…you wouldn't happen to know Sora Hasegawa would you? its just that her car is the same and it really was a surprise to find two so similar."

"Sora Hasegawa" she contemplated for a moment," She's a member of the Motor Club isn't she? "

Keiichi nodded and Sumiko answered," I've seen her around but we aren't acquainted, she seems nice though."

" She is……em..you should come around to the club sometime, I'm sure Chihiro would be glad to introduce you to the group."

"Thank you, that would be nice." Her voice assuming an almost melodic quality as she smiled; a smile that nearly captivated the young man as he gazed into the hazel pools now looking at him.

After this, she returned to "Whirl Wind" to pay Chihiro and then prepared to leave. As she did so she turned to Keiichi," Thanks and hopefully we'll meet again sometime."

Keiichi smiled, all the while trying to fight the rising temperature in his cheeks," Yeah, I hope so."

With that she climbed into the small Fiat and left. Keiichi, at a loss to explain why, watched her go wondering how such a remarkable person had remained unknown to him for all these years at Nekomi Tech. He wouldn't admit it, but in her he had seen a creature, for the short time they had spoken, that seemed like his love Belldandy; graceful and polite with a seemingly indelible aura of innocence but with a hint of a contained and mysterious sensuality which distinguished her older sister, Urd. With a melancholy sigh he returned to the office, Sumiko Kasai firmly in his thoughts.

The rest of the day passed without incident, the bewitched Keiichi Morisato returning home as usual to an ever cheerful Belldandy. Sitting down to dinner his thoughts once again turned to the interesting customer. He turned when Belldandy handed him his plate, looking up to thank her he yelped in surprise, stumbling back in shock. Belldandy gasped running to his side; the commotion attracting the attention of Skuld.

"Keiichi dear are you all right? What in heaven made you jump back?"

"What happened?" uttered Skuld, a expression of disbelief passing over her features as she beheld Belldandy kneeling beside Keiichi."

"Wha?...em…no, I'm alright, I was just day dreaming that's all. Sorry Bell."

"You sure dear, I mean you look rather pale." Bell asked, the concern etched into her flawless visage.

"Sorry Bell, really I was just stunned for a moment."

"Well if that's all." Belldandy returned to preparing dinner as Keiichi started on his.

Skuld stalked of, "I bet it was all an act to get her close to him. The pervert!" she muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway.

Keiichi and Belldandy ate as usual. They talked and smiled. During the conversation Bell mentioned the strange feeling she experienced this morning and asked Keiichi to be cautious lest Mara or, Kami-sama forbid, Hild are up to their old tricks again. Keiichi mentioned that he had met a friend of Chihiro; a development which delighted Bell, though he omitted the strangely compelling aura she radiated. The time passed and he retired to bed, the feeling of shame becoming indelible as he considered why he had jumped back when Belldandy had handed him his plate. When he had looked up to his girl friend, it was not her but Sumiko Kasai who held the plate in one hand. The tried to overlook the shameful feeling but even as he fell into a deep sleep the thought of this young woman lingered, following him down into the darkness.

The Morisato house hold, superficially, was peaceful but it occupants, subconsciously, were not. Keiichi wrestled with strangely inviting yet shameful dreams; Skuld was concerned with the attraction between the two lovers; Belldandy, perhaps the most tranquil of them, was worried over the odd feeling she had felt but the most interesting was the platinum haired eldest norn; Urd. This night her dreams were odd; familiar sensations danced around her as she recalled past events that were vague yet profound. The feeling of being held close; a warmth that was unmistakably maternal, filling her dreaming senses. A familiar face and a world full of distinctive colours followed , the Heavens, and then a deep spiritual pain that seemed to tear her very soul from the flesh; its two pieces writhing in conflict as they met; light and dark, her very own Heaven and Hell by virtue of her unique patrimony. But as she moaned softly, tossing to and fro on her bed a subconscious change was occurring. For the first time since the incident with Mara and the division of her respective bloods, the demonic side was reasserting it's self with a new and profound conviction; a matter which was now manifesting on her sleeping form. Her right eye began to suffuse with an ominous red light beneath its lid; her canines began to elongate and the symbols upon her forehead and cheeks, characteristic of the divine, began to fade in and out. The divine part of her soul though was not inclined to surrender to this new onslaught and opposed it, the resulting spiritual war manifesting finally as tears which stain the cheeks of this most unique of Goddesses.

The Daimakaicho entered a small room adjacent to her main office and walked to a fairly empty wall. Speaking quietly, she uttered an incantion which elicited a remarkable change; unseen runes came alive with energy as the wall seemed to melt away leading to a small walkway with another room at the end. She strode forward, the improvised door closing behind her as she made her way into this private room. The room its self was reasonably indulgent with a long divan and several art works lining the walls but the true purpose of this place is a small chest, placed on an elaborate table with great reverence. She approaches it and, summoning a key, unlocks this small depository. At this point her countenance begins to change; the forbidding and maleficent expression of the Daimakaicho melting as she adopts the expression of Hild, a mother whom has lost something precious to her. With great care she withdraws a small blanket, unmistakably that of a very young child. She carries this small reiment, perhaps her favourite of the trinkets in the chest, over to the divan and runs her fingers over the soft fabric; a small ritual of sorts which reminds her of different times. She smiles, humming a lullaby all but forgotten and then slowly buries her face in the materiel. On some days she believes she can feel an echo of it's owner; of the little girl that she once held in her arms, but on others it is just apiece of soft materiel. She no longer weeps, at least not often, during this but consoles her self that her daughter is closer. This prospect both gratifies and angers her as she still wonders why her daughter choose her light over her dark. Under her crest of platinum hair Hild's insignia begin to resonate; the six pointed star and the two inverted pentacles suddenly alive with energy as she narrows eyes which have become steel hard and smirks. Returning the blanket to its container, she returns to her main office. A scheme has crystallised in her mind. Summoning a communications programme, she calls upon her latest ally to attend her immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 5: Eloquent Poison

Belldandy and Keiichi ate quietly, occasionally glancing at the clock. Bell was the first to break the silence. The previous days incident had elicited a profound concern in her; a concern which had motivated her to consider contacting the Yggdrasil system manager but first she would ask her sisters and Keiichi if they had experienced any strange or suspicious goings on.

"Keiichi, about yesterday did you happen to see or maybe feel anything strange at the campus?"

He reflected on this for a few moments but drew a blank; his mind, now under the enchantment, omitting the strange feelings had had felt around Sumiko. He shook his head.

"Sorry Bell, can't say that I did. Though the weather seemed a bit off now that you mention it, getting dark so quickly."

"Then I suppose things were alright at "Whirl Wind" then?"

"Yep, they certainly were. With the exception of Chihiro's friend Sumiko appearing not much happened."

Her concerned expression vanished as she smiled softly, a characteristic which Keiichi enjoyed to no end," Okay then, sorry for the questions dear but I just can not ignore this odd feeling I've been getting since last morning."

"Yeah………em…any idea what it could be, Bell?"

"Well I've considered Mara or, Heaven forbid, Hild but it doesn't seem even to be even vaguely malevolent, though we can't rule them out. No, it's more of a

sensation of difference; as if something has changed but we can't articulate what."

Keiichi smiled," Don't worry Bell, I'm sure you'll figure it out." He reached over the table and, sensing the concern in his divine girl friend, took her hand in his," I know you will." She sighed, then leaned over," Thank you." She punctuated this with a kiss on the cheek. With that she returned the now empty dishes to the kitchen, Keiichi's complexion turning crimson as she went. His pleasure was short lived however as two abrasive, loud coughs brought his attention to Skuld. The younger goddess bearing a very disconcerting expression as she watched him with exasperated eyes.

"Good Morning Keiichi, and just what have you been doing?" she asked in a frustrated voice.

Keiichi raised his hand in protest," Damn, I'm in for it now," he reflected as she continued to scrutinise the embarrassed young man. "I didn't do anything Skuld, I promise."

"Really."

"Really Skuld, I did not."

"I hope so, because I know what dirty thou-"

"Oh, good morning Skuld. Did you sleep well?" Belldandy asked as she returned to the tea room.

"Ehh…. Great, excellent Belldandy," Skuld returned, hoping her scrutiny had not been over heard. As she sat down for breakfast, Keiichi took the opportunity to thank Belldandy and escape to his work shop. As he made his way out to the fresh morning air, he was filled with guilt; thankful that Belldandy had not asked him how he had slept. The question would have needed a lie and that would be almost painful in front of Belldandy. As he sat beneath a tree to attend to his bike, his thoughts turned to last night and the girl he couldn't get out of his mind. His dreams were shameful, the feeling only resurfacing as he considered the pure being he had reassured at breakfast but his thoughts inexorably turned to the other who seemed so like Belldandy, but of this earth. As he opened his tool box he remembered something odd about his subconscious encounters: there was a third presence. He could recall a disembodied voice, urbane and tranquil, addressing him though he was at a loss to put a name to it. His investigation was rewarded though as he turned and peered into the shadows and there he found a pair of eyes, gleaming like rubies in the darkness.

Keiichi Morisato was not the only one trying unsuccessfully to analyse their sleeping exploits. Urd sat on her bed her features wavering between frustration and bemusement. The dreams of the previous night were not uncommon but the feelings accompanying them certainly were. Past experiences had taught her that, occasionally, she would experience the darker desires of her soul, though the intensity of them last night had prompted a reaction; her wet pillow was a testament to that as she grudgingly eyed it. Sighing, she made her bed and summoned fresh clothes; while dreams like that weren't pleasant she felt lighter now, as if the division of her soul was less acute and the resulting turmoil less so. She checked her appearance then, leaning her head against the mirror with one hand supporting, she smiled a thin smile and chuckled, knowing what she felt was the sum of her identity. Walking to the door though, she spied something in the corner of her eye; something strange. Returning to her reflection she was amazed at how imperceptible it almost was; staring into her eyes, she was intrigued. Her right eye was now a shade or two darker, not immediately different from her more natural light blue left eye but, looking closely, the difference was unmistakable. She considered the matter for a moment and concluded that she was suffering from the stress of the dream or maybe there was a problem in her emblem programming. She considered that if her original colour didn't return she would contact Peorth but, for the time being, she would overlook it; it would help getting worked up over something so small would it?

The Mephistophilis reflected on the game he now played and was modestly pleased. Sitting in his temporary head quarters, a deserted apartment on the top floor of a tower block, he smiled at his prudence. The Daimakaicho had requested him to bring her daughter into contact with her by means of her darker side. This request had been anticipated by the demon as he was privy to the strange history surrounding Keiichi and the trio of goddesses. This information had allowed him to pre-empt Hild and cast a most subtle spell on the hybrid goddess; a spell which would secretly suffuse her demonic side with new energy and thus upset the delicate balance which defined her soul. The spell itself also served a secondary purpose which would remove any real defence the weakened goddess would have; her angel. The system of the divine receiving an angelic companion which mirrored the soul had always struck Mephistopheles as fascinating; an entity unique to the individual which served as a companion and, if need be, guardian. But, in allowing the inner soul to be reflected in another being also displayed the possible weaknesses of their personality, though having an agent of supreme conviction and loyalty was an interesting idea. The question of Velsper; the deranged doublet of Belldandy who now inhabited the body of a cat and whom now acted as host for the demon-angel known as " Blue Lance ", would be over come with a new programme, courtesy of his lord. He savoured the prospect of the coming corruption; Keiichi, he now considered, was truly exceptional as a person with remarkable spiritual purity. This rare state of being he had only seen a few dozen times in the long aeons of his existence and would serve his purposes well. The sun had almost set now, the last vestiges of its light diminishing against a tide of darkness in which a few stars twinkled. This pleased the demon as his element came to prominence and the night opened before him; the time for their first meeting was approaching.

The Morisato house hold was approaching that twilight stage between relaxation and the first temptations of sleep; Keiichi and Belldandy were now speaking in the tea room, Skuld was busy improving Banpei, yet oddly Urd had retired to bed without the mini apocalypse that usually occurred over who had got to watch their TV programmes before bed. Keiichi and Belldandy soon followed; something that he was grateful for. It seemed that ten minutes wouldn't go by without the mysterious Sumiko popping into his head. Settling down for the night, he turned off the light and tried to sleep; all the while desperately trying to deny the strange feelings that plagued him. Restless from these odd thoughts and haunted from the carnal thoughts of the previous dream he offered a small prayer to Kami-sama for a tranquil night. Thus, it was perturbing when his silent prayer was answered.

"My apologies Keiichi Morisato, but the heart is not something that is easily silenced, even by Heavens will."

The tranquil tones were frighteningly familiar; the voice echoing through the shocked mind of the young man was the one that had spoken to him during his lustful dreamscapes the night before. Tentatively, the first beads of sweat moistening his brow, he pulled back the sheets and surveyed the darkened room; eye sight made acute by fear, scanning for unfamiliar shadows. It was in the corner of his eye that he saw a shadow slide across the ceiling, onto and finally detach itself from the wall; the shape rising until it was human in form. As the change seemed complete two disturbingly familiar eyes, alive with crimson light, opened; the inert Keiichi could only sit as if mesmerised. The figure, now sitting in a relaxed fashion on thin air, spoke.

"Good evening Keiichi."

A feeling of terrible foreboding crept over him as he struggled to address the spectre. "Ehhh… Hello"

"I really didn't mean to frighten you, but this was our only opportunity to speak without unnecessary interruptions."

"Oh….right. I guess you're not a friend of Belldandy's then."

"Not as such." The demon answered.

It was with this in mind that the thought came to him of alerting Bell; the door was only a few feet away or he could shout." As he considered his course of action his shadowy visitor spoke.

"That's not a good idea, Keiichi. The door is currently sealed and I could quite easily deny you speech or movement if you choose to be imprudent."

Keiichi considered this and, not the type to take things lying down, acted. He scrambled up, a cry in his throat; the door seemed so close. At least until his body seemed to freeze, his limbs becoming rigid while the words died in his throat before they could reach his larynx. Now the truly inert and speechless K1 returned to his bed, his body no longer under his control.

"If you choose the hard way that is fine, but it will be extremely uncomfortable for you….."

Keiichi could only think who this creature was as his body sat down; his fear exacerbated as he wondered why it was here.

"I hope to be able to speak to you without such measures. I will release my control as long as you agree to be more……..courteous." The shadowy figure intoned.

K1, not wishing to make a bad situation worse, nodded.

"Very well."

As feeling returned to him, he looked up to the creature and cautiously asked, his voice trying not to betray his rising fear, "Mara?...Hild?"

"Not quite Keiichi , but you are close."

"W..who are you?"

The lamp flickered into life and yet it seemed different; the light was weaker than usual and the shadows around the room looked deeper but it was enough to illuminate the levitating figure.

"That power I serve which wills forever evil yet does forever good. My name is Mephistopheles, Keiichi Morisato."

"You're a…….demon.", K1 uttered; the name sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't remember what from.

"Precisely so", he answered, gesturing to himself.

"Then I don't suppose you're going to offer me a contract." The words were filled with sarcasm; a forced bravery that he tried to impress upon his visitor.

This small gesture of defiance elicited a secret smile from the demon as he detected the fear just below the surface of his mind. The demon casually waved a hand as if to dismiss the notion." No Keiichi, I have not come as the bearer of one when you are so entangled in one yourself."

"Wha..What are you talking about?"

"Your wish, Keiichi. The desire for Belldandy to stay by your side and the apparent "love" between you is a fantasy."

"You're lying."

"Oh….am I lying, of course you think that we are all deceptive don't you. As you said, "it's a lie. All you demons are liars!" K1 could only be awed by the sickeningly perfect imitation of his voice when he accused Velsper so many months ago. He looked up as the demon continued.

"No. I do not come here to deceive, but let me offer you a truth."

"Sorry, but that's a bit rich coming from your kind."

"In the matter of ethics Heaven doesn't have a monopoly on truth, just as we don't control lies, Keiichi, as you well know."

"And what is the truth between me and Belldandy."

The demon descended to the ground and with his visible hand gestured to the house." The world around you is a lie, filled with deception and contempt."

"No, your wrong I love Bell."

"I wasn't referring to Belldandy, Keiichi. I was addressing her sisters who have resided with you for the past four years. You have no idea as to their true motivations in being here or their true opinion of you and your friends."

"I know that Skuld over reacts and Urd's a bit ehh…eccentric at times but they both love Bell and like being here."

"Really? The truth regarding the young Skuld is more sinister than you may imagine, as is the reality of Urd."

"What is that?"

"Skuld isn't just the immature, overzealous guardian of Belldandy, afraid that you will steal her away. No; Skuld's protectiveness is based on a more profound feeling that you are unworthy.

"Well that may be true."

"Ahh..but this worth cannot be gained in her eyes K1. To her you are, by the very fact of your humanity, inferior and undeserving of Belldandy's love. Skuld considers your wish to be an aberration, just as Belldandy's love for you is perceived to be."

Keiichi was silent for a minute, digesting the knowledge that had always lingered in the back of his mind." Well…… if that's true she hasn't shown it."

"Skuld wouldn't, she fears Belldandy's disapproval and thus keeps these profoundly odious and acrimonious thoughts to herself."

"Then I don't suppose Urd is any better then?" He asked as he fought the rising melancholy.

"Urd has made considerable progress but you know in your heart of hearts that she hasn't changed all that substantially. Her estimation of you is that of some one who can be used for a bit of fun. She still treats you and your fellow mortals as playthings; creatures to amuse her hedonistic appetites while she toys with the love between you and Belldandy, a love she considers to be the quintessential soap opera with all the expected absurdity."

Keiichi tried to answer but it died in his throat. It all seemed correct even with her more responsible attitude, she still retained some of her more unpleasant ways. Yet even more disturbingly was his apparent veracity which seemed to cut through his every day optimism to the horrible doubts and fears beneath: Skuld despised him completely and Urd was just as manipulative as ever. The weary young man turned to the demon, melancholy and frustration flooding his mind.

"Then why tell me……why I'm even listening to you of all things!"

"Keiichi, I know of your mind and you needn't be a demon to know that your happiness is an illusion. Even you yourself have begun to see that, though you think it is shameful to do so."

His words hit a cord in him and he knew what the wraith like figure was talking about but still his thoughts concentrated on the deception around him; unable to see the truth.

"Even Belldandy is aware of the Heavens disapproval. A physical relationship will be the apex of your wish; nothing more. The Gods will not consider any notion of marriage or, perhaps, even children; a possibility that I know has lingered in you."

These words stirred the first thoughts of betrayal; to think that Belldandy had known of such things only deepened his feelings of a deceptive love that they shared for so many years. Then he prepared to speak; his heavily enchanted mind and heart had become a puppet in Mephistopheles hands and now he uttered the words the demon had anticipated from the beginning.

"What should I do then…….."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit long winded. I would also be very grateful for any opinions or flames you might have.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 6: In the darkness, I laugh

As Keiichi was experiencing some unpleasant truths and terrible temptations, another member of his house hold was also wrestling with their emotions. Urd sat cross legged on her bed trying to concentrate on suppressing the thoughts and desires which were unmistakably demonic. Her features reflected this conflict; strained, frustrated and saturated with perspiration from her spiritual exertions. Scattered on her work table lay the various potions and elixirs which she had concocted to suppress her rebellious blood but to no avail. Trying to exercise control, she recalled all of her ingredients and formulas, systematically naming them and in doing so, subconsciously, licked her lips; she shuddered. Her tongue had slipped across her fang like canines and had brought her back to her unpleasant situation. Considering what else could be done to hide this she wondered if any bars were open this time of night and chided her self; she knew that alcohol only made her more indiscreet, which in her current condition would have terrifying consequences. She sighed and resolved to get up. Opening her weary eyes she met a disturbing but inevitable sight; brushing platinum locks out of her vision, she looked upon her reflection with now crimson eyes. She bowed her head for a moment; trying to compose her self mentally, the feelings of anger and self-loathing now mixing into a heavy melancholy. Urd's contemplations did not go unnoticed however as a second occupant rose from the Goddess's back. She turned to meet the concerned face of World of Elegance, her bi-morphic wings closing around her partner in a comforting gesture. Urd smiled as the angel's wings embraced her but it was expression pregnant with fear. Just as Urd's demonic blood had begun to manifest, an indelible change was occurring to her angel; the dark patterns indicating demonic lineage becoming larger and more elaborate. Of course the angel ignored this slow metamorphosis as she entwined her fingers with that of her goddess. Urd looked into her face as the angel silently conversed with her.

"I know……..I know, we must be careful," Urd said softly, "Y'know, I really couldn't hold it together as long if you weren't here."

The angel nodded and Urd leant forward to hug her and for a few moments her fear and anger seemed to dissipate as these two most inextricable beings embraced; a short eternity full of loving companionship and warmth. The moment could not last though as a surge of strange energy pulsed through the house, eliciting Urd's full attention. She quickly moved from her bed and, with considerable caution, looked into the dark hallway. After some considerable time, she slipped quietly into the darkness and made her way to where the surge of power originated: Keiich's bedroom. Along the way she passed the partially open door of Skuld's room. Glancing in, she noticed the shadowy bulk of Banpei and then the sleeping form of the youngest Goddess curled under her sheets. Urd smiled at the almost innocent expression on her siblings face; a face that she had argued, fought and spoken with for so long and yet now she seemed so tranquil ,serene and……….defenceless. She only realised that she was grinning as she shook the disgusting thoughts out of her head; ashamed that she would consider such things but, as she closed the door fully, she knew that her darker side would always relish the prospect of harming those around her. Dismissing such thoughts one more, she continued to Keichi's door. Looking in, she prepared to wake him up when she noticed something very unusual: Keiichi's room was completely empty.

Urd leant against the wall for a minute, trying to figure out what was going on. She knew that the power surge earlier was connected to his disappearance but, if she wanted to follow it, she would have to leave now and at top speed without alerting the still dreaming Belldandy. She swore under her breath and quickly left the silent house. Once in the garden, faintly illuminated with pale moonlight, she looked around for a vestige of the power and found it; a faint trail leading north east into the forests surrounding Nekomi. Launching herself into the air, she propelled her self after the strange power; a sense of curiosity and caution filling her as she went.

Sora Hasegawa stopped her fiat's engine and slowly got out. Looking around, she acknowledged the tall, almost malevolent trees next to the small road and wondered why on earth she had come here in the middle of the night. It seemed strange; no, make that very, very strange that she had suddenly developed an indelible desire to go to this isolated spot and to do what?…..something……she couldn't quite remember but it was but it was a desire that would not stop until satisfied. She took in her surroundings until she caught sight of the moon, full in the night sky above her.

"Nice night." She reflected to herself. Her strange fascination with this place was interrupted however as her heart began to beat faster in her chest. Gasping at this sudden change, she grasped at her top as she leant against the door of the small car. Trying to calm her racing pulse, her blood shot eyes caught something odd; she blinked and it happened again. Incredulous, she erected herself and raised her bare arm. Her hand twitched and the flesh seemed to pulsate before her very eyes. Her shock was interrupted as a strange writhing sensation suffused her; the feeling running along every fibre of her form while perspiration ran down her face. With a choked cry she fell to the ground.

"Just my luck," She thought grimly to herself as the pulsations became intense," to be some kinda werewolf." Then the darkness washed over her. A few moments later the lithe and graceful figure of Sumiko Kasai arose, picking up her glasses as she did so. She grimaced momentarily as she felt the tightness of her clothes; clothes which now accentuated her toned physique more so. Brushing long brunette strands out of her eyes, she slipped the glasses on and breathed deeply; almost savouring the fresh night air. Looking into the dark recesses of the forest, she set of to some predetermined location.

"I will be there soon my Keiichi…my love."

Keiichi Morisato found himself standing in the middle of an opening surrounded by tall trees. He wondered where they were; the last thing he recalled was his room as it seemed to fade into darkness and then finding himself here. He turned to his shadowy companion.

"W..where are we now?"

Mephistopheles, watching him quietly until now, answered softly," We are in a quiet spot in the hills around your town. I considered it to be quite apt for your request, Keiich."

He looked around; he vaguely recognised the type of trees and guessed that they were a few miles outside the town, perhaps close to the Inorkura pass road.

"All the way out here?" he asked, trying not to sound too aggressive to the mysterious demon before him.

Mephistopheles smiled softly," Of course. In order to ensure a degree of privacy, I selected a spot that can be free from interruptions." He said, indicating with one gloved hand the dark, almost forbidding forest around them. "I do apologise if something different was inferred, but I do not wish to harm you, K1."

Keiichi, still unable to shake the surreal feeling, nodded," Emm……Okay, I guess, but how will she know I'm here." He almost chuckled under his breath at the strange question.

The Mephistophilis smiled his secret smile. He gestured to the edge of the clearing," Behold, Keiichi."

He turned in the direction of the gesture and his senses seemed intoxicated by what he saw. There, bathed in the soft lunar light, was the girl that haunted his mind and heart. As he gazed at her he experienced the feelings that so washed over any recollection of his love of Belldandy; these emotions supplanted by desire for this earthly beauty. Then the moment ended as she spoke; the soft, sensuous voice melting his heart.

"Hello Keiichi, its been so long but I'm here now………"

As she approached the heavily enchanted Keiichi, the demon, with the merest hint of satisfaction, faded into the shadows. He knew that the rook would now take the king leaving the queen's delicate heart vulnerable. From his new vantage point in the trees he spoke in soft Latin; the spell now complete would have the appropriate affect. Far below the two embraced slowly; Keiichi, with tentative hands, encircled her small waist as she draped her arms gently against his shoulders. The two embraced for a long moment then drew back as to allow their lips to meet………..

Urd landed soundlessly between the trees; the energy led here and she considered her course of action. She would have to careful; it may be one of Mara's better attempts at trouble but she couldn't be complacent, not now. As she quickly made her way towards the origin of the power, she halted and leant against a tree. Her demonic side was becoming more assertive by the minute and She could feel the tell tale pulsing in her right eye, its iris now crimson; the pupil alive with infernal energy. She groaned, becoming frustrated at her weakness and her new vulnerability from any potential foes. Brushing a lock of platinum hair from her eyes, she continued. Ahead there was an opening in the trees and the origin of this strange power. Entering the opening, she discerned in the pale light and shadows two figures. As she approached her curiosity led to shock at the discovery of Keiichi holding Belldandy tightly; an embrace which, by the struggles and muffled cries was not mutual. Urd's shock became consternation and finally anger at the actions of the man that had seemed so perfect for Belldandy; a young man who would not think of hurting his love. She quickly approached the struggling pair; her fury now indelible.

"Hey!...Hey! Keiichi, Bell doesn't feel like it so move yourself!"

The couple continued to struggle; Keiichi seemed not to acknowledge the existence of the infuriated Goddess.

"KEIICHI! Keiichi! You little rat, get off of her now! Okay that's it Jerk! Urd Lighting bolt STRIKE!"

The energy arched down from the sky but it was different; a mixture of light and dark energy that struck the occupied Keiichi on the shoulder in a flash of light. Even at this, Urd's fury did not subside as she quickly stalked over to the motionless form of K1, intent on beating him black and blue. Yet as she arrived by the inert young man's side, the figure of Belldandy wavered and finally faded, revealing a girl Urd did not recognise. The girl then ran off into the darkness, leaving a confused and bemused Urd and moaning Keiichi. Urd turned to him, still angry.

"Well K-boy you gotta whole lot of explaining to do and make it fast before I boot you back home!"

The still prone form of Keiichi did not respond; only faint groaning could be heard. The first tendrils of concern now entered Urd's mind as she walked over to him.

"Hey K1, c'mon get up it wasn't that bad was it?" He still didn't respond to her calls. Urd, now very concerned that he was not responding knelt by him and rolled him over. The sight disturbed her profoundly. The bolt had been stronger than she had intended and had seared across his shoulder with unrelenting power, leaving the skin destroyed; the flesh punctured and haemorrhaging badly. Under his shirt the ground was wet with his blood, now oily black in the moon light. Terrified at what she had committed, she leant over him.

"Oh God no! nonononono! Please no! Keiichi wake up! K-boy move, do something! Say something please!

The first tears slipped down her face as she tried access the extent of his injuries. Her tears became a torrent as she tried to wake him with out a reply. Urd looked down at the deep wound; her hands now wet with blood and tears and she found that she had punctured his chest and that this remarkable young man may be dead by her own hands in a matter of hours.

"Oh God no! Oh heavenly father no! What have done?...What have I done," She uttered to the darkness.

High above on his hidden eyrie the demon chuckled softly to himself as he observed the calculated development below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait (I've been a bit preoccupied lately) and if this chapter seems a bit more macabre than normal.

I'd like to thank Devil-Urd for your encouragement and support, it's greatly appreciated. I would also like to assure you that I have every intention of completing this fan fic in regular instalments as usual

Yours gratefully Sorcerer's Familiar.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 7: Far From Grace

The darkness of Belldandy's room was disturbed by a voice that was melodic but with an edge of desperation. Rising out of her nightmare, beads of perspiration saturating her brow, she sat with one hand pressed against her rapidly beating heart. She called out again, her call going unanswered.

"Keiichi!"

Then, with a start, she rushed outside into the cool night air and up into clear inky sky; the clothes she summoned billowing furiously around her as she followed a trail of strange energy which led to her love.

Urd sat back to examine her handiwork. The spell she cast had attended to the lesser of the young man's wounds; the superficial burns and gashes closing quickly but, as she knew bitterly, that's all they were: superficial. The real wound was the deep, bloody penetration in his shoulder which, though now temporarily stabilised, would ultimately cost Keiichi his life if it wasn't healed. She considered for a moment possible courses of action; dismissing each as quickly as they came. Her sister would be beyond consolation if she discovered the cause of his injuries and would possibly retaliate, a punishment she now merited, and her own limited potions would only send him into unconsciousness. Her flawed reasoning not apparent to her, a consequence of her incessant other half, she concluded that only one creature could safely heal Keiichi's mortal injury. She sardonically chuckled to herself; the mother she detested would be Keiichi's salvation and may even allow her to redeem her self. In past years her demonic side had very nearly cost Keiichi his life and now it seemed that she may be third time lucky. Kneeling over the inert figure, her heart almost leapt as his eyes opened just a bit as he partially regained consciousness. Fighting to cry out happily, she ran one blood stained hand softly across his face; cupping one cheek, she whispered to him.

"H…hey K-boy, you still there? I know you feel like you've been hit by a tank but you've got to stay awake for now ok? "

The young man's eye lid's fell briefly as he tried to say something; an act that resulted in a hacking cough and a mouthful of blood spilling down his chin. Groaning, he returned his head to the soft earth. The sight tore at Urd's heart and mind; the grief and guilt welling up in her while her darker half pondered on how pathetic this creature looked. Balling her hands into fists, she forced her self to focus and wondered how to transport the fragile being before her. Smiling sadly she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"First things first now, aren't they " She mused to her self. " Listen K1, we've gotta take a small trip to get you patched up, but first I going to give you something for the pain, all you have to do is not fight it okay? "

Bending over him, she kissed his lips deeply and, tasting the copper like tang of human blood, she poured all the regenerative energy she had into him; their forms momentarily lit by a profound light which lit up the small clearing and scattered the surrounding shadows. The kiss ended as the light faded and Urd stood; a faint smile hung around her lips as she satisfied herself that his pain was completely numbed. She also sincerely hoped that he did not feel the two dagger like teeth protruding from her upper gums or see her eye's with their crimson light. With a strained look she lifted her head to the sky and its full moon; the face some imagined it had almost mocking her. Looking at Keiichi, she now decided on her plan. Stretching her hands out, the casual clothes melted away as her more formal reiments reformed; the transformation leaving her in the revealing purple and black dress which distinguished her in the heavens. With the bleeding temporarily suppressed she lifted K1 under the arms and, pressing him to her chest, covered him with the wing of her cloak. Satisfied that he was secure she cast a weary eye over his exhausted form and then, gently, pressed her forehead against his. She then whispered to him in a voice leaden with sombre conviction.

"You're not going to pass away Keiichi. Not here, not now; your too precious to Belldandy…..Skuld and" She hesitated briefly, "…..even to me." They started to rise into the air now as Urd prepared for the flight. Glancing down at him, she intoned," Come on K1……time to see what big sis Urd is made of……" As she was about to launch them into the air something caught her attention and the 2nd class Goddess's heart sank. The aura was unmistakable. She turned in mid-air to look down across the clearing to the still form of Belldandy; her visage heart rending; the pain, sorrow and betrayal etched into her features. For a short eternity there was silence as they looked upon one another. Belldandy trying desperately to understand what she was seeing; the figure of her love and his blood which seemed to have been sprayed across the area. Urd hoped that her face was shadowed at this angle; she did not wish her loving sister to look upon her now, so changed, and responsible for Keiichi's life threatening injuries. Finally the silence was broken by Belldandy; her cry ringing out in the clear air.

"Urd!...w…why are you here? What happened!...what have you done to my Keiichi!"

Urd looked down at her sister and spoke in a sorrowful voice. "I…..I'm sorry Belldandy. I'm truly sorry. This is my fault dear sister."

Belldandy could only stare at the spectre of her sister; her form now wraith like in the moon light as she held the bloodied Keiichi under a wing of her cloak. Urd's features, now obscured by shadow, are indistinct save for her two eyes, now crimson points in the darkness.

"What happened here Urd! What came over you to do such a vile thing to Keiichi."

The first class goddess started to approach them only to be stopped by her air borne sibling. "……..Belldandy don't. Please don't……….this……….this is something K1 and I must do together. This is something only I can do. I am so sorry my dear, dear sister." With that Urd and the inert Keiichi vanished. Belldandy stood for a few moments as the gravity of what had happened set in; tears began to flow over her flawless visage as she tried to track Urd's trail. This task was now impossible as the odd feeling she had been getting now became indelible; throwing her senses into chaos. As the world started to spin around her, she was vaguely aware that she wasn't alone; that something was watching her from the dark recesses of the high trees. The last thing she recalled was the ground quickly coming up to meet her before she lapsed into unconsciousness.

The small clearing was silent once again and, from his hidden vantage point in the trees, the Mephistophilis smiled as his plot approached fruition. Ascending rapidly into the night sky, he knew that the heavens would now respond; the distortion of reality around the sleeping town would have attracted Yggdrasil's System manager by now and, if the reports were anything to go by, she would intervene personally. Darting across the forest and over Nekomi, the demon arrived back at the empty apartment. Slipping over the veranda, he entered the darkened apartment; the long shadows and pale moonlight creating an almost sepulchre atmosphere. It is to this darkness that he spoke.

"As you requested, Urd will be contacting you shortly, though you will also be pleased to know that she is not alone. "

From the darkness the sound of slow clapping could be heard, followed by the shape of Hild materialising a few feet from him; her expression one of profound pleasure.

"Excellent work, you have my gratitude Mephistopheles, though you do now that heaven may well send an armed contingent with the goddess Peorth."

"That is a possibility and, if so, will aid our plans significantly. Belldandy will-"

The demon's reply was interrupted as both felt the familiar sensation of a divine gate opening; the unmistakable feeling of Goddesses approaching the town now indelible. The gate opened in the north-west, close to where the unconscious Belldandy lay in the small clearing. With this development Hild eyed her ally with a mischievous smile; her expression now of satisfaction.

"Well…….it seems we've got company haven't we. Two goddesses; both first class, one class two licence and a special duty." She turned to him with a knowing smile. "I think the latter is an old acquaintance of yours."

Mephistopheles chuckled; a dark, sinister sound as a look of recognition passed over his features. The demons reptilian eyes narrowed as one name arose to mind.

"The Valkyrie…..Rind. My…… that is interesting and, perhaps, even fortuitous for us though ,your Excellency, the very fact that she is here my show that I've been found out but it will not hinder the next phase. I promise you."

"Hmmm……..okay" the Daimakaicho mused for a moment. "They may interfere but proceed as planned. I wouldn't want anything to impede my reunion or Belldandy's return to heaven and thus I'll leave them to you Meph, I know you'll take good care of them."

Mephistopheles bowed; the pale light playing on his crimson eyes, "As you wish your Excellency."

The Daimakaicho clapped quickly, an almost innocent smile spreading across her face. "Oh goodie………"

The morning light was weak at first and then stronger. Belldandy sighed and then awoke to find herself in her bedroom. Raising herself up, she wondered how she had gotten home after the…..the terrible "incident" last night. She remembered the horrible sight of her love; his clothes bloodied, his body still and her sister……her sister now so changed in the faint light; her burning eyes bearing down at her from the darkness……. She shuddered Feeling tears well in her sapphire like eyes, she dabbed at them until she heard the door opening. Turning she beheld a familiar figure; her distinct bathing suit like uniform with its brown leather led to a concerned face with troubled eyes.

"Peorth…" She almost whispered. The first class goddess quickly walked over and knelt by her, looking almost relieved in the process.

"Ma cheri, how are? How do you feel."

"F..fine, thank you. I feel better but when did you arrive. The last thing I remember was the forest and then I must have fainted……"

"Well I'll definitely say the spell hasn't affected your memory. We found you in that clearing sometime before sunrise; which by the looks of things you'd been out for hours."

"Spell?"

"Yes. You recall the odd feeling you got two days ago? Well it seems you were right. Reality has been subtly altered at the local level and, I'm sad to say, the cause is definitely demonic."

Belldandy's visage became strained; her features betraying the fear that dwelt within her mind and heart. "Then this is connected to Urd's…….strange behaviour?"

"Without a doubt, but its still in place and we can't track Urd's trail; or Keiichi's for that matter. Also, more disturbingly, we think we know who the demon is but there is something very strange about why it would be here."

"So it isn't Mara then?"

"Not quite. So far we think that it is one of the Hasatan's higher-ups, one that you may have heard of before. Mephistopheles."

Belldandy was silent for a moment; her eyes welling again as she began to realise the gravity of the situation. It was then her visage hardened into a look of uncharacteristic severity.

"Then if he, of all creatures, is here then Hild is involved; it's the only reason why Urd's demonic side has been so active recently and why she harmed my Keiichi………….I…I just wish I knew where they where."

I know Bell ,I know ………..it's why we came down in the first place to investigate, we just need a better trail to follow and then we'll get K1 and Urd back."

"I hope so, Peorth, I really do but you said we…..who else is here?"

"Rind. She has had a good deal of experience with this demon in the past and was instructed, if it is him, to remove the threat if he's here for more than the usual demonic trouble-making. We-"

"Belldandy! Your awake! I was so worried." The excited Skuld cried as she ran to Belldandy's side, throwing her arms around her older sister as the first tears started to flow. "I know about Keiichi and Urd's gone wacko again….I so sorry, I'm just happy you're alright."

The older goddesses smiled; Belldandy returning her sister's hug gently with pleasant words. "I know Skuld, I know…."

Peorth rose, preparing to slip out. Belldandy motioned to ask something but her fellow goddess answered first; a soft expression reassuring her.

"It's okay Bell, we can talk later when Rind gets back from her reconnaissance operation. For now, you just get some rest." With that she closed the door quietly. Resting against it for a moment her countenance became melancholy; her anxiety resurfacing now alone.

"Oh Kami-sama……why must they always be the ones to suffer." She silently wondered.

The sun was rising steadily in the east as Urd, with a pale and almost lifeless Keiichi Morisato, materialised. The light from the veranda only added a certain menace to the areas deeper in shadow. The goddess cast a weary eye around the place, now absently noting that her vision was sharper in the shadows. Her scrutiny yielded no response; the only sounds that could be heard was his laboured breathing and the squeal of an old door hinge. In no mood to play mind games, she lay K1 down gently, making sure that he was behind her before she called her mother out.

"All right! It's just us; we're alone, so you can come out now."

The sound of light foot steps could be heard as the air seemed to distort and the figure of Hild appeared; her face alive with an almost hopeful expression. Noticing Keiichi behind Urd, she clapped quickly and smiled.

"Oh Urd, Oh Urd!...has my little girl come back to me?"

The goddess grimaced; physically at having to be in her presence and mentally in having to negotiate with her.

"No Hild, your "little girl" hasn't come back to. But, when I called earlier, I wondered if I could ask a small favour of you."

The Daimakaicho looked over Keiichi; curious but keeping a safe distance. She was silent for a moment, then answered.

"A small favour eh?...and this wouldn't have anything to do with Keiichi who looks like he got on my bad side," she turned, a sly smile forming, "or on yours."

The goddess sighed. "Look, whatever you did to me worked like a charm. So far I've put Keiichi through Hell and traumatised Belldandy, and all because the darker side of me wants out."

"What ever I did" Hild exclaimed, a look of feigned hurt passing over her features," How can you be sure it wasn't your own, true self striving to be free?"

Urd smiled grimly, "I would hardly think my true self has glow in the dark eyes and teeth that would make a vampire whimper!"

Hild smirked," But it is you Urd; the you if you would only be true to yourself, be true to the blood flowing through your veins and to the part of you that is so much stronger than anything "they" could instil."

The goddess ground her teeth, feeling the new prominence of the fangs which descended past her upper lip, but the temptation to be free of the restrictions, the guilt and the prejudice she had felt in heaven, was profound. For one terrible moment she wanted to let go; to let the dark and horrible desires which lurked in her mind to wash over her. It was only the thought of Belldandy, Skuld and Keiichi that brought her back from the brink. She sighed for a moment as her mother watched passively; the Daimakaicho having already discerned her state of mind. Urd looked to her mother, a weary yet strong conviction in her now crimson eyes.

"Look, I came here because you're the only person who can grant me this request so what will it be? yay or nay"

Hild glanced at K1," You want me to piece Keiichi back together" she intoned casually.

"It is my solemn request. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours," Urd answered.

Hild laughed softly; the sound echoing in the empty apartment." You want to make a deal with a devil?...and what can I expect in return?

"Anything……..Anything within reason."

Hild pondered this for a second; the devious look returning to her steel blue eyes. She then glanced at K1 and then back to Urd before chirping, "Okay. Let's see how Keiichi is doing then, shall we." The couple approached the stricken figure of Keiichi, now bathed in light from the veranda. Keiichi, who had only a vague sense of what was going on caught bits and pieces of their negotiations but, of course, it did nothing for his already labouring heart to find the grinning face of the Daimakaicho close to him; her benevolent expression disturbing him profoundly.

"Well you appear to be in a bit of trouble, don't you and," She almost chuckled, gleaning a thought form his exhausted mind, "no, Keiichi, you are not in Hell, I can promise you that."

Leaning over she glanced at the matted blood on K1's top. Hild blinked and the torn piece of clothing opened, as if by its own violation, allowing her full view of the mortal wound. She hummed to herself before intoning, "My, my…….that is deep but you certainly are very durable aren't you." She leant closer, Urd keeping a watchful eye over the entire procedure, and examined the deep wound; her eyes gazing past the torn flesh to the haemorrhaging tissues beneath. She turned to her daughter. "It's okay, I can fix this my dear but I will hold you to your word." Urd nodded and Hild turned to Keiichi; her face mere inches from his, her eyes seeming to lock his with hers.

"You are a very lucky young man, Keiichi Morisato, what I'm about to do is rare; you should be pleased to hear ,now," he suddenly found himself inert, as if held still by a great force," try not to move because this," her right hand suffused with a strange, dark energy," may sting a little". The Daimakaicho gave Keiichi a small, devious look and with that she released the spell into Keiichi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Once again thanks, sorry if this seems long but I've been trying to include more in the later chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 8: Within / Without

The town of Nekomi was alive under the afternoon sun. The lethargy of the earlier hours shaken off as it became a hive of activity. Nekomi Institute of Technology was no exception; students coming to and from classes, some resting while others talked casually among friends. Of course this slice of University life was overlooked as Rind surreptitiously watched; her critical dark eye's and senses analysing all under her for any trail or evidence of demonic activity. Detecting nothing out of the ordinary the Valkyrie arose from her position on top of the Student Affairs building and made her way, unseen and unheard, to the north-west. As she glided over the town, her mind turned to why she was here; the thought's of one of Heaven's most formidable soldiers suffusing with longing and anger. Of course, it's not in the nature of the Valkyrie to allow emotion to cloud or influence their judgement; the long and demanding training denies that but, on this occasion, Rind reflected on her personal incentive. The demon she currently tracked was forever ingrained into her memory and yet she wondered why the anger of almost five centuries had not subsided. Long ago, she had resigned herself to having occasional feelings of guilt, melancholy and hatred over her first encounter with him, but these were only fleeting as her renewed training assumed precedence………..though, she often wondered in her darkest moments what she would feel if she met the creature once more; a chance to avenge herself on the demon that had inflicted so much pain and suffering on herself and those of her comrades. The first time they did battle would be something this lone Valkyrie would not forget. She would have continued to reminisce if she had not detected a familiar energy leading to Nekomi town centre. She stopped for a moment, then darted across the town; bracing herself for what may be at the end of the trail. She followed it to the top of a corporate building where the trail stopped. With rapid and experienced moves Rind landed soundlessly behind a large ventilation outlet and summoned her halberd. Pausing for a moment, she considered the layout of the roof and the most effective strategy; she could sense her target at the other end and thus would go with caution, weary of traps or ambush. Deciding on her plan, she was surprised to hear muffled footsteps and slowly leant out of her position to get a better look. Expecting to behold the Mephistophilis, she was interested to find the figure of a young woman, perhaps 19 or 20, swathed in the robes of a Shinto priestess. The expression she wore was lifeless; her eyes gazing into the distance. Then this strange woman spoke, her tones as devoid of emotion as her visage.

"You can come out now. I know you're there."

The Valkyrie considered the odd situation, weary of a trap, but found that the figure was not supernatural. Curious, she resolved to investigate. In one swift dash, faster than any human could have achieved, she was facing her potential opponent; a figure who watched the sudden appearance of the goddess passively. Adopting a neutral stance, she spoke to her, though she tightened the grip on her weapon.

"Who are you?" The goddess spoke in dispassionate tones but with an edge to each word.

"That doesn't matter."

"You're not a demon or a spirit, so why are you here?" She asked, already knowing the answer but wanting vindication to further investigate.

"To serve my master."

"Your master?...and why is he here?

"That is not your concern, but he does send his greetings."

"And what might those be?" She swung her halberd as she adopted a combat stance; her thoughts turning to what the ever courteous demon had prepared for her.

"He hopes that your welcome is pleasant, Rind." The woman's lips turned up in a cruel smile as she casually pulled back a lock of hair from her face. It was then Rind began to detect a growing power around her. One thought rang through the soldier's mind as the woman's power level peeked.

"Trap."

The Valkyrie launched her self into the air as the ground she stood upon exploded into a burst of telekinetic power. Bringing her weapon across, she landed, dodged another blast and sped towards her target, whom all the while remained stationary. As she brought the tip of the halberd toward her, the woman's figure began to waver then, in the blink of an eye, she dissipated into a flock of ravens; the creatures rising rapidly into the sky in a storm of black feathers. They reformed into the woman as they landed on the next building. Following her, Rind landed, darted along the roof and swung the weapon at her enemy. The woman ducked quickly several times before somersaulting back wards into the air. Rind leapt up and then back as the woman extended her hand; a gesture followed by a blast of energy which narrowly missed the Valkyrie. Coming up, Rind returned fire with a blast of her own; the shot skimming her opponent's shoulder. Seeming to ignore her singed shoulder, she landed then shot across the roof, directing a telekinetic blast at Rind, who ducked then returned fire. Her enemy soared onto the next roof and ran; stopping abruptly when Rind landed only feet in front of her and jabbed with her weapon. The woman stepped back then spun on her heel; Rind then swung her weapon under her and tripped the woman. She stopped trying to get up when the spearhead of rind's weapon was pressed gently against her chest. For several moments the only sounds were that of a faint wind and heavy breathing. Then Rind spoke, her voice authoritative.

"It's over; now answer me, where is he!"

The priestess only smiled; her face wet with the first beads of sweat. "Are you sure?"

The inflection of her response was a prelude to Rind detecting two incoming objects. Spinning around, she spotted chunks of concrete charging towards her. Her opponent escaping, Rind gave a calm response; the first chunk disintegrating on an energy shield while the second was cut in two with a twist of her halberd. Giving chase once more, she followed her foe across a range of rooftops, towers and apartment blocks until Rind caught up with the priestess. A telekinetic nudge caught her off balance; its strength rolling her across gravel on what appeared to be the roof of an empty high rise. The Valkyrie landed seconds later but the priestess was up again and ready; the energy shot deflecting off the goddesses axe head. Rind advanced on the woman, who now seemed to bear the strain of the battle, as she stood panting; her hair plastered to her wet brow with a faint smile on her lips. The goddess noticed this odd expression, but was unable to act as movement became difficult. It was the sudden appearance of magic circle, with her in the centre that alerted her to the trap laid. The priestess meanwhile spoke in the same lifeless voice, albeit with a new and indelible tiredness.

"Effective don't you think? A binding spell to hold even a powerful goddess like you while allowing me to dispense with you at my leisure…….but at least you'll see it coming."

The priestess delved into the recesses of her robe to produce three Ofuda before spreading them like cards in one weary hand. She smiled once more. "Return to where you belong, goddess." Rind saw the pieces of paper catch fire as they gained speed; the inscriptions suffusing them with destructive power. She closed her eyes and prepared herself. The explosion of flame and charred concrete turned into a plume of smoke as the victor watched with satisfaction. The satisfaction subsequently drained as she felt something drop behind, then propel her across the roof with incredible force. As she pulled herself up the ache in her side and stinging wetness brought her back to reality. Wiping her mouth, the right corner now wet with blood, she watched Rind approach, her features dispassionate; her voice hard as steel.

"Your good. Very good in fact, but magic does have it weaknesses and I think this is the first time you've done this so I'll be lenient; now where is he and the hostages before I have to get deadly."

The weary priestess only chuckled.

"That, Rind, is something you'll have to find out for yourself, but my master wonders if he can finish what you started."

With that she vanished, leaving Rind to remember the meaning of her words on their smouldering battlefield. A few moments passed as the Valkyrie scanned for any trails to follow. Finding none, she propelled herself into the air. It was about half a mile from the battle when Rind picked up the energies of the missing goddess and mortal. She readied her weapon as she approached their location, which appeared to be inside an empty apartment on the top of a tower block. Checking for possible entrances she slipped into the empty apartment and found them. The two turned, equally surprised to see the Goddess of Battle approach them with measured steps; her halberd drawn in a defensive posture. She then addressed them with her customary, dispassionate tone.

"Urd…..Keiichi."

"Errrrr……..Hello Rind, I can guess why you are here but Keiichi is fine and I'm………..well, I've been better though I assure you I haven't turned." Urd started, her tone and appearance conflicting as the crimson eyed goddess tried to assure Rind of her Intentions.

"That's good to hear Urd; Keiichi are you wounded?"

Keiichi, supported by Urd, gestured that all was well with him, just that he was feeling exhausted.

"It….it's okay Rind, really. In fact Urd is the reason that I'm here, I'm only feeling a bit queasy just now."

"That's interesting." The Valkyrie intoned, her weapon still drawn; her eyes focused on Urd. Urd sighed and tried to reassure Rind of her state of mind as she stepped away from K1 in a gesture of good intentions.

"Look, Rind, it's me. I haven't let my other half out but it's been damn hard; I can feel it rattling the door always now but you must believe me, I'm not your enemy!"

Keiichi motioned to Rind; desperate that she understands that the only reason he was alive was because of Urd.

"Rind, please! I'm fine and Urd may have changed a bit but she hasn't gone over to the other side, I can vouch for her!" Urd watched with a weak smile; she had taken him to the brink of death and yet he still defended her with all the sincerity that his exhausted body could project. It was a site that stirred her affection for him all the more.

The Valkyrie ran a critical eye over Keiichi, then Urd. After a few tense moments she relaxed, bringing her weapon back as her tone lightened. At this, the two approached as Rind considered the situation.

"It's good to see that your both okay, but it appears that the problems of the past few days originate with a particularly powerful demon; a demon who I am acquainted with. I have just met his welcoming committee and it looks like he remembers me. The two nodded; worried eyes running over her torn and partially singed uniform.

"By the looks of things you have both been through a lot, but we need to move quickly. Urd, can you carry Keiichi?" Urd nodded.

"I've gotten quite good at it, so it shouldn't be too difficult; K-boy here is quite light."

"Good. Keiichi, are you well enough to travel?"

"Sure Rind, it won't be a problem,"

"Excellent. We'll be moving at the best possible speed so I'll provide a rear-guard, let's get going."

Urd, supporting Keiichi under his arm's, sped across the clear sky with the Valkyrie bringing up their back. Darting across Nekomi, all three considered different thoughts. The reflections of Keiichi Morisato were those of trepidation, fear and exhaustion as he considered the surreal nature of the past twenty-four hours; voices in the dark, temptation before finally being patched back together by the Daimakaicho of all people. Urd's thought's were sardonic in their nature; reflections that were a mix of guilt, relief and agonising over what her mother had wanted for K1's restoration. Glancing occasionally at her charge, she wondered why, for something so great, Hild had only wanted an opportunity to kiss her daughter; the demon's scarlet lips pressing gently against her daughter's forehead. The Daimakaicho's assurance that her rebellious blood would settle down in a few days, only made her more weary of her calculating mother. Though as they passed over Nekomi Tech, she had the feeling that she had forgotten something; a niggling sensation in the back of her mind about something important that was just frustratingly out of her grasp. She sighed, comforted in the knowledge that her more reasonable side had kept things together………..barely. The third of the group behind the mortal and the goddess perhaps had the most ordered thoughts of all; her mind running over different questions, tactical scenarios and magical counter measures and pondering the identity of the demon's servitor, who appeared human yet was suffused with such considerable power. But what loomed over her mind like a malevolent shadow was the whereabouts of her true enemy, who appeared to have hidden himself from her senses.

The group descended quickly into the courtyard of the temple; the mechanical figure of Banpei observing their descent before returning to his patrol. Landing, Urd whispered to Keiichi in a voice that was an echo of her more playful nature.

"Hey Keiichi, you did great back there; you really make a girl feel wanted."

With that she kissed him lightly on the cheek; Keiichi, his visage turning a shade of crimson, thanked her in turn.

"Awww…..eh…..thanks Urd, really I just didn't want to see you get hurt after all that's happened. I know it was difficult to ask your mother on my behalf." Urd grinned, an expression more like her old self, though still careful to hide her fangs.

"Don't mention it kiddo. I did what had to be done; you're to precious to us to be allowed to slip away into the night."

"Thanks all the same Urd, I appreciate it."

The two watched as Belldandy and Peorth emerged from the house; as she looked Belldandy's feature became a paragon of joy as she caught sight of her love. The goddess's joyful cry ringing out in the clear afternoon air.

"Keiichi!"

The two lovers approached; Belldandy running into the arms of Keiichi with all the unbridled desire in her. For a long moment everything seemed to fade as they embraced for the first time in what seemed like an eternity apart.The first tears began to moisten Belldandy's face as they kissed; a gesture that dispelled any hint of the young man's fatigue while her warm, soft lips met his. Eventually she withdrew, her sapphire like eye's

gazing into K1's.

" Oh my Keiichi! I...I was so worried. I thought that you might be..d..dead."

"It...it was touch and go for a while, Bell, but Urd was the one who really made the difference. She's the only reason I'm standing here."

The couple embraced as Urd watched with just a hint of envy and profound astonishment. She, by her own direct actions, had endangered K1's life and yet he still carried her cause before Belldandy and the others. She stepped back though, trepidation suffusing her, as her sister turned to her; the first-class goddess's face gazing into the crimson pools of her eye's. Urd stepped back once more expecting fury; fury that she merited and yet it did not come. Her sister stepped forward and warmly embraced her older sibling as if the events of the past twenty four hours had been nothing but a bad dream. Releasing her embrace, Belldandy looked into the bewildered face of Urd and smiled.

"My sister, my dear,dear sister...how you must have suffered..."

"Bell I...what I'm going through is nothing to what K1 has endured; what my darker side loosened on him was terrible...even now I can feel it rocking it's cage."

"Please Urd, don't be downcast. I know that the only reason it happened was because of this demon's appearance; a demon who seems to have bent reality to his will and almost you too, yet here you stand amongst us. Changed or not, you have resisted and prevailed."

Urd smiled somberly; her sister's forgiveness was truly divine in its depth and in that instant she felt truly blessed to be this remarkable woman's sister.

"I hope so, Bell...I truly hope so."

It was then Rind stepped forward; more pressing issues on her mind.

"My apologies, but I have information for you and I believe your residence would be safer than in the open as we are." With that the party returned to the couple's home; a pensive Rind turning momentarily to the town beyond them. Her trained eye's searching for any other presence before she too entered their home.

It was agreed that Rind would inform them of the situation once she had erected a quarantine around the temple and home. Until this was complete, Belldandy asked K1 to rest awhile after his experience; a proposal Keiichi, with some hesitation, took up. Belldandy and Peorth considered the technicalities of the warped space while Urd, fearing a resurgence of her darker half, asked to be sealed within her room; Rind applying a demon seal with some reservation.

The day was beginning to wane as Keiichi tried to rest; the sun slowly descending into the western horizon cast faint shadows around the realtively quiet home but something had changed inside. Most within knew that they were not dealing with the likes of Mara or one of her familiar spirits but something similar to the power and subtlety which defined the Daimakaicho. This fact did not alleviate any fears they had at anticipating the Mephistophilis's plans; his whereabouts and designs unknown. These thoughts occupied K1 as he lay on his bed trying to impose some order on the memory of the past day. It shamed him though to have the angelic face of Sumiko rise up from the recesses of his mind. He swore under his breath; how could he think of her at a time like this. Laying one hand across his fatigued visage he reflected openly.

"I hope they find him, because we're gonna be in at the deep end if he tries anything against Bell."

Bell. That one thought tortured him as he wondered how she would react if he talked about Sumiko with her.

"No damnit, no! It won't happen."

It was heart stopping when his quiet ruminations were answered by a terrifyingly familiar voice that seemed to sweep through his mind like a summer breeze.

"Your conviction is truly commendable; but is it the truth? Or merely a denial of your mind's reality."

Slowly K1 looked around the room; scrutinising every recess and shadow. The voice wasn't distinct enough to be in the room and yet...

"You have my apologies Keiichi, but you are not having a flashback or hallucination; the possibilities are slim as I see them."

A sensation of absolute terror filled the young man as he wondered how the voice of Mephistopheles had instantly known of his thought's. Then, with a sickening clarity that horrified him utterly, Keiichi knew where the demon had been hiding all along.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, sorry if this chapter seems long. I would also like to thank Devil-Urd and Miroku-dono for your reviews; they allow me a different perspective of my work and the views of fellow fan-fic writers are always appreciated.

Yours sincerely

Sorcerer's Familiar


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 9: A Devil's Counsel

The young man sat still on the bed; the only movements that of his laboured breathing and a faint sigh. Lifting one hand he attempted to massage his left temple; a feeling of profound exhaustion and spiritual shock now becoming prominent as the terror of the previous moments began to subside. His massage became inconsistent as he felt the blood draining rapidly from his head; his skin now, no doubt, characterised by an odd lividity as his vision became punctuated with spots. The world seemed far off as he absently brought one hand to his now damp brow. He remarked quietly; knowing what was coming.

"Awww...dammit. Why do these things always happen to me?"

As he uttered these words the room began to spin and K1 fell back into his bed; the world fading away as he fainted.

The first sounds Keiichi was aware of was the gentle lapping of water and the faint sigh of a breeze; both, to his curious mind, synonoumous with being close the sea shore. Keiichi groaned as he lifted himself up upon soft grass; his eye sight focusing on the world around him.Turning, he found himself at a familiar strech of sea shore; the sea caressing nearby rocks on the around the harbour as it expanded out to the horizon. K1, wondering why he was dreaming of this place, got up and looked around. The beach was empty, the sea placid and the sky a light, clear blue around the warm sun. The young man walked along further and, scanning the area, found the spot where he , Bell and a regressed Peorth had enjoyed an afternoon. Recalling that day, he couldn't help but smile; the tranquillity of this place seeming to soothe his anxious and ambivalent soul.

"Yeah right." He reflected as the bitter memories of the previous days returned. His thoughts turning to Belldandy, K1 turned to the sound of approaching footsteps. There he beheld a figure that had become strangely familiar; Mephistopheles, glancing occasionally at the tranquil scene below as the gentle breeze caressed the folds of his cloak and ebony locks. The mortal sighed as he spoke.

"Fascinating isn't it; a complete reproduction of a memory in its entirety. The textures, colours, sounds, smells, sights and feelings all recreated lovingly by the dreamer's subconscious."

The demon stopped as he arrived beside Keiichi. A soft smile passing over his countenance as he appraised K1.

" One of the great Muses I think."

Keiichi faced the demon and anxiously pondered why he had brought him here.

"I guess...but why did you bring me here, Mephistopheles?"

"Me, Keiichi?...I can assure you we stand in this place by your power, not mine."

" But you're..." He hesitated, trying to suppress a shudder; an act which elicited a secret smile from his companion.

" In me... though I thought the possessor now had full control."

The demon seemed curious for a moment, then answered.

"You have my apologies, Richie, I did not expect your body to react in such a way, but it was necessary to allow us to speak once more. Though to answer your query, this is a token of my good will; I do not intend to excersise control over your memories as you once thought" The demon lied as he eased the mortal's troubled mind. " Though, I suspect that your subconscious has taken you to a place that you felt at ease at."

" Maybe...but the reason why I'm stressed is because I've almost been killed; something I think you had a hand in!."

"Oh...though I don't suppose your malady is the result of a mind which is now facing the gravity of a unpleasant situation, Keiich. The spell I cast only peeled away the facade of affection, though only momentary, that Urd has for your relationship. But, of course, the person you embraced may have been influential in that."

The young man sighed, rubbing his weary jowls.

"...Don't you ever get tired of the sound of your own voice." The remark, borne of frustration and anger at the demon's unfaltering calm, only elicited a small chuckle from his companion.

"We all have to speak, Keiichi; though you may be an exception."

"And what might that be?"

"The reason why you are stuck in this situation is attributable to your lack of intimacy with Belldandy; a problem compounded by the unatural relationship and your own conscience."

"Bell and I...we...it doesn't feel right and my conscience has nothing to do with it."

"Are you so sure?...I know of the odd feelings of guilt you have around her or even after a moments touch; a profound feeling that you, by your nature, may be corrupting something holy and pure with your inner desires."

"..."

"But even then your mind and heart were alerting you to the unnatural situation; a situation made all the more acute by the appearance of Sumiko Kasai, a woman born of this earth in which you can find true love."

The pair were silent for a moment; the only sound that of the sea lapping against a silent beach as Keiichi struggled with the truth of what he had been feeling since he laid eyes on the enchanting girl in his German class. Finally, and with a sad heart, K1 turned to the figure who eyed him with a quiet interest.

"I love Belldandy, but...I also love Sumiko. That is the truth of the dilemma."

The demon's features remained passive but the Mephistophilis was secretly gratified; Keiichi now had openly conceded and admitted his love for another which in turn moved this enchanted king further across the demon's chess board.

"Though," the mortal began, his tone softening as his anger subsided," I've been doing a bit of research and I know who you are, Mephistopheles. Your are the demon from the Faust legend and I know how those that cross you end up."

The demon returned his crimson gaze to K1; his face bearing a hint of recognition. For a moment the young man thought he saw a faint glimmer of crimson light in the thin pupil of the creatures left eye...or maybe it was his taxed mind playing tricks.

"Your perceptiveness is truly a virtue, Keiichi. One of your most remarkable characteristics as I have heard but you are correct in your deduction. For nearly a quarter of a century, I served as familiar to the wizard Doctor Johann Faust. In exchange for my services and augmented power, he entered into a contract with me at the conclusion of which his soul would become part of my majesty's empire. Though, judging from your inferment, you are more concerned with what happened when my contract ended?"

"It makes it difficult when you know something like that."

The demon smiled softly as he reassured K1; his voice bearing just a hint of reflectiveness.

"The physical death of Faust was the consequence of his own making. He reneged on the contract during it's last days; his intention of denying me my legal right clear. Thus, on the evening, of my requisition he intended to resist. In such a context, I am authorised to take the necessary measures to fufill the contract."

"I suppose so...but the way it was described..."

"All a consequence of the wizard's resistance, Keiichi. But don't worry; You and I have no contract, wither verbal or legal, which could lead to such things. You can have that peace of mind, I promise you."

"Yeah...em...thanks." Keiichi quietly intoned; his mind still mulling over what he had previously read on the death of the legendary wizard.

"But your rather grim thoughts don't only concern me, do they?; you are worried what Belldandy and the others may do if your duality is exposed." Mephistopheles openly pondered, the crimson depths of his eyes studying the young man as his anxiety became greater.

"Yes...but not for me; I'm worried what will happen to her...Sumiko, I mean."

"Probably nothing; but there is a slim chance that Belldandy could, inadvertently of course, harm her with her own wounded heart. I wonder what a " Jealousy Storm" would do to a human being?" The demon mused quietly; a faint, cruel smile forming.

"I...I know." K1 answered; the weight of his possible actions bearing down on him like a ton of concrete. "...My god...I love them both..but.. how will I tell Bell after all we've been through; it'll destroy her but I cant lie."

"Now you discover the terrible consequences of this unnatural "love"; a relationship doomed and yet it might destroy your hope for a new, true love. An affinity unburdened by interference and jealous siblings or by Heaven and Hell's caprice."

"We've overcome so much and now it has to end this way... all because I'm caught between heaven and earth."

"It was inevitable, Keiichi. Your love for Belldandy was unnatural; something that was doomed by the very nature of the divine and the physically mortal. The very nature of your union was unfeasible from the start."

Keiichi was silent for a moment but his eyes betrayed the feeling of loss, pain and regret he now felt gathering in his innermost soul. He sighed as he looked across the beach to the spot where he and and Peorth had spoken.

"I always wondered how we had lasted so long...against everything...but I feared that what we had would end one way or the other. But I suppose our love couldn't last; it was apparent to her people but Peorth was the first to speak up. She made it all so clear..."

The Mephistophilis chuckled softly; the sound one of contempt and criticism. Gesturing with his one, visible gloved hand at the beach.

"Peorth, "The goddess of the roses"...I sincerely advise that you do not take anything Peorth says seriously. She may equal to Belldandy in class and type, but Peorth lacks Belldandy's conviction and sincerity. Peorth, Keiichi, is a career-minded technocrat who suffers from bouts of eccentricity. The so called, "Goddess of the Roses" is also very good at espousing ideas and philosophies that she has very little experience of. Her "tete-a-tete" with you is a profound testament to the goddess's lack of appreciation for mortals, as you see now."

"You've heard of Peorth then, Mephistopheles?"

"Yes. I have heard of her positions and experience with Belldandy. But, like most of the divine, the Rose Goddess cannot comprehend the nature of mortals beyond their own limited experiences with them; her view that " The people we goddesses love live forever in our hearts " is completely meaningless to those whom are not physically immortal.

Keiichi winced, though he tried to gloss over it with by looking up to the sky; the demons perfect imitation of Peorth's voice and the others unsettled him. Mulling over the demon's opinion, his mind returned to the terrifying prospect of telling Belldandy and its consequences.

"How could I protect her from Bell when she finds out...I mean I've seen her storms do many things but could Bell harm a person without even knowing it?"

"I doubt Belldandy would intentionally but, as you now know, the heart is something which is not easily denied and can be a bit tempestuous; especially in the case if your "girlfriend".

"Then how can I protect Sumiko without harming Bell" The young man returned; a faint trepidation in his voice.

At this, the was demon passive but internally knew that his enchantment of the mortal was reaching its apex; the spell had extended deep into K1's inner most soul and, like a viper slowly constricting its prey, was suppressing any vestiges of resistance. The young man before him was completely subject to the spell and he had absolutely no conception of it, even when considering things that would have been inconceivable only a few days ago.

"It's a tricky problem but, perhaps I can provide a solution to your dilemma." His voice cutting through Keiichi's growing terror. K1 turned, a wry almost cynical smile twisting his lips.

"I thought you might say that."

The demon nodded then gestured behind Keiichi. Turning, the young mortal gasped and stepped back from the apparition before him. The creature that hovered beside Keiichi was an angel, or at least it bore a resemblance to a goddess's spiritual companion but, as an angel was divine, this was unmistakably infernal. Its hair was a long cascade of darkness across its shoulders; framing a face which had an almost vampiric beauty. The creature's eye's were distinct in that one was an unnatural purple while the other was a sea of crimson with a thin reptilian pupil. The young man's incredulous eye's ran across the creature; his gaze passing over a dark, perhaps armoured bodice which covered its modesty to the armoured right arm which culminated in a cruel looking gauntlet. Across the chest and along the other, bare , arm was a twisting series of arcane symbols which extended to dark fingernails. The wings were feathered, but ebony with the tips a dark purple. Standing there in awe of this creature, he noticed that there was something odd about the beings dark lips and lower jaw; a taunt look that he found difficult to describe. The silence was broken by Mephistopheles's satisfied tones.

"What do you think?"

Keiichi turned; his expression incredulous with a hint of fear.

"Wha...what is...it?"

"The product of an almost lost art. For some considerable time I have studied various magics in addition to own; mystic sciences and obscure arts, including the almost forgotten art of Alchemy."

"Alchemy?...you mean lead into gold and such."

"Yes. Though Lead into gold may be the most famous, the art itself was one, essentially, of change. The process of change or, if you will, transmution could be applied to any thing on the spiritual spectrum. The spiritual reflectiveness of an angel makes it a very potent subject for the science; the fruition of which you behold now."

"You mean that was once an angel?"

"Precisely. I..." The demon's eyes becoming almost nostalgic as he smiled humourlessly. "..."requisitioned" it some time ago and through various arts you no longer behold an angel or a Niflheim servant demon but my majesty's equivalent; the sentinel spirit.

"Does it have...eh...a name?"

" Virtues Apostate "...rather apt I think."

"Virtues Apostate" Keiichi echoed; the young man's voice seeming hallow as he beheld the creature and for a moment he suddenly felt cold. K1 knew the nature of the union between a god and their angel; the fact that their eternal companion was the reflection and a significant part of their soul he knew for some time but...to see it changed into this..." He shuddered. He didn't want to think how this powerful demon had "requisitioned" a fully grown angel that had once been part of a divine soul...

"Of course, this is merely a projection to satisfy you of its existence."

Keiichi almost gasped as he spun on the demon; incredulity with a hint of fear written on his features.

"You want me to act as host for that!...I couldn't do it even if I wanted to."

"Ahhh...but this is a most apt solution; it will allow you to inform Belldandy truthfully but will also act as guardian if she should take it badly."

"But humans can't support angels; the incident with Blue Lance was a one off!"

"Fear not, Keiichi. The interface between Apostate and yourself will be no great strain. She is compatible with you and will easily integrate with your soul; though it will not reflect upon her. I promise you, with my modifications to Apostate, you will easily host an angel."

The demon's argument was convincing and the mortal turned once again to the hovering spirit. As he gazed at the apparition he was afflicted by a great ambivalence; just to behold this...creature was to know, even subconsciously, that something Holy, pure and beautiful had been desecrated and yet she was the key to a profound and natural love which Keiichi now felt. In the end, as the Mephistophilis quietly calculated, K1 conceded and turned to the demon once more; his face bearing the spiritual strain.

"All right. If I must do it to save both of them then I will but only as a precaution."

"You are most prudent Keiichi Morisato. But I also have some business with the goddesses to attend to."

"That's fine as long as Bell dandy and the others aren't hurt."

"As you wish. This is excellent timing because you appear to be waking from your rest." The demon answered with a thin smile.

Just before the beach, sky and sea faded, Keiichi Morisato reflected on how he would make sure the demon kept his word. It was then the young man hoped to Kami-sama that he would because, in reality, he had no choice but to agree.

K1 awoke to the sound of rain drumming against the roof as he sat up. The darkness of his room familiar as he felt the indelible second presence of Mephistopheles. The voice seemed to rise up from the dark recesses of his mind.

"Your opinion is very agreeable Keiichi and perhaps you may find natural love. The item you now seek is under the magazine in the first drawer of your desk."

Fumbling for a moment, K1 found the light switch. Padding over to his desk, he withdrew the drawer and looked under the magazine. What he took into the lamp light was an angel egg; dark with small purple veins evident within. For a moment he thought how strange it all was and then, with only a moments hesitation, he lifted the egg to his lips and swallowed. Waiting for a few anxious seconds he wondered if it would work. It was then an odd, writhing pain seemed to encompass him; face wet with new perspiration as he grimaced with the momentary strain. As it seemed to climax, his right hand grasping at his shirt, the mortal was relieved as a feeling of release overcame him. Dropping to his hand's and knee's, he thought he saw in his peripheral vision a small shower of black feathers with purple tips tumble to the ground then fade. In the faint light of the lamp he slowly turned two anxious eyes to his back.

The spirit looked upon its new partner with dispassionate features; a pair of hazel eyes met one purple and red, then it seemed, to the awed young man's enchanted mind, to give the faintest of smiles before vanishing back into its new host. The silence that followed as Keiichi drew himself up was almost painful as he wondered how things had come to this, thus it was a relief when Belldandy knocked on his door.

------------------------------------------------------------------

My apologies if this is longer than usual, though I wanted to develop the new Angel idea in greater detail. Also, as always, opinions or constructive flames are greatly appreciated.

Thanks.

Sorcerer's Familiar


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 10: A Secret Audience

Belldandy opened the door to find Keiichi next to his bed; a strained expression melting from his face as she smiled.

"Keiichi, how are you feeling? Did you have a bad dream?"

K1, still reeling from the events of the past hour, seemed bemused for a second before answering in a shadow of his usual warm tone. He peered into her concerned face as he spoke; his thoughts guarded as he did so.

"Ehhh….yeah, Bell. Just a nasty dream, but I'm feeling better after all that madness earlier."

"I'm so glad. I thought that your injuries might not have healed properly."

"Sorry to worry you Bell, but I'm fine, really. Just a bit worn that's all."

"Are you sure." Her face becoming etched with concern as her sapphire eyes ran over her love. "After what happened, I thought that Hild may have done something to you?"

K1 fought to suppress his fear as he answered; terrified that the malevolent third entity within him was about to be discovered. He moved quickly to reassure her.

"Well after the….em….."incident" with Urd, she did a pretty good job; everything seems to be working fine and dandy. All things considered, I feel pretty good after I had the Daimakaicho fix me up." His words were warm even if what he described was incredibly strange to his ears.

"Good. I'm so pleased to hear that...I…….I thought that after you had been taken by my sister that you might have………."

The Goddess's voice was filled with straining emotion as she struggled to speak; the thought that K1 may have past from this world still fresh in her mind. The young man watched the emotional conflict on her divine visage. In the deep pools of her eyes he saw the terror she had felt as he was spirited into the night with Urd; a feeling still potent in her as he watched. As a solitary tear made its way down her cheek, K1 took her hand, entwining it with his as he brought her close to him.

"I'm sorry Belldandy, but it really wasn't Urd's fault." He squirmed inside as he knew who was really to blame; the dual meaning almost painful to him. "But, in the end, it was Urd who saved the day; I'm just sorry I couldn't do anything to help."

The tearful Goddess smiled a beautiful smile as she gazed into the eyes of her love.

"I know dear. Sorry for falling to pieces, but I was so worried that………….that I may have lost my Keiichi."

Internally Keiichi felt horrible as the words rolled around his mind; each word punctuated with an image of a similar creature with hazel eyes and a long cascade of brunette hair. He struggled with these images as he lifted a hand to her soft cheek; his forefinger slowly wiping away the tear which stained her face.

"It's alright Bell……I'm here. I c…couldn't part from you." The words he uttered cut his soul like a sword as he knew that he, Keiichi Morisato, had just deceived her; Belldandy, his love of four years and his partner through so many terrible trials.

"Keiichi………." She smiled at his reaffirmation. K1 leaned forward and the couple embraced. The physical union seemed to last forever but as Belldandy took pleasure in her love, Keiichi's visage became one of sorrow; this reflected as he bit his lip any revealing emotions now threatening to come forth. This tortured look faded though as they released their embrace. Belldandy dabbed at her eyes as she spoke.

"The quarantine will be ready soon and Rind would like to speak to us in the tea room when she gets back."

"Sound's good. Hopefully we can clear this mess up soon."

"I pray that we can."

The couple stepped out of the room intending to go to the place for discussion in times of crisis, otherwise known as the tea room, when K1 turned to Bell.

"Sorry Bell, you wouldn't mind if a got a bit of fresh air before we begin would you?"

The Goddess smiled as she turned to her boyfriend; her expression returning to her usual radiance as she did so."

"Of course; it'll be a few moments yet before Rind completes the defences. I'll be in the tea room when you're ready, dear."

"Thanks Bell, be back in a jiffy."

The Goddess turned and walked down the hallway as Keiichi quickly turned in the opposite direction; his conscience now unleashing its wrath on his deceitful words and the involuntary images of Sumiko Kasai. It came as no surprise to him as that frustratingly tranquil voice floated up from the recesses of his mind.

"Well that wasn't too bad and you're quite convincing; I particularly liked the embrace but, my word, her anguish was a symphony; delicious, fragile and so very sincere……."

The possessed young man gave a silent answer; his thoughts alive with anger and a palpable self- loathing.

"You're enjoying this aren't you……….my god, you are unconscionable!" The words seemed hollow as he recalled what kind of creature was inside him.

"Of course K1, Belldandy's fragile heart is something of an interest for me or, perhaps, for us…………"

"But I don't intend to hurt Belldandy that way…..I….I just have to explain things to her."

The young man turned a corner and walked along the veranda until he stopped; his heavy eyes gazing across the courtyard as rain tumbled from a dark sky. For a long moment there was only the faint drumming of the rain against the roof; the young man partaking of the fresh air as he worried. It was then that K1 closed his eyes while leaning against the wall. He then opened them; now no longer his usual hazel but reptilian red. Lifting one hand to his mouth, Mephistopheles extended K1's tongue to an inhuman length through strangely elongated teeth. He then ran it over K1's fingers, still wet from Belldandy's tears then returned it to the mouth. The demon savoured the apparent taste; his pleasure palpable to Keiichi, now only a voice, as Mephistopheles assumed control.

"Ahh……truly the nectar; the profound and sincere tears of the divine. Their terror, anguish and fear all locked into a few drops of water. A most delicious tonic, don't you think so?"

"I……I really wouldn't know." The young man answered; his response suffused with a barely concealed disgust.

It was then that the Mephistophilis reassumed the guise of Keiichi as he spied out of his peripheral vision a small creature; its head marked with a four-point star-burst. The demon smiled humourlessly; it was most fortuitous that Velsper should pass the young man by, allowing Mephistopheles to speak with his fellow demon.

The kitten passed; Velsper silently showing his distain for the mortal through narrowed eyes when the immediate world became a blur as the feline found himself in the comfortable but secure hands of Keiichi Morisato. The enraged creature succumbed to his body's instincts as he struggled; looking up into the human's face he hissed his objections.

"Keiichi! What the Hell do you think your doing, you miserable creature! Put me down now or I'll…………"

The reincarnated demon's remonstration's were cut short however as he suddenly acknowledged that it was the face of Keiichi but the eyes that appraised him were not and neither was the demonic sigil upon his forehead. The emblem its self was distinct; the look of horrific recognition apparent even on Velsper's compact visage.

"Oh…..The Mephistophilis" The feline intoned; his words now a product of shock and a growing fear.

Keiichi gently lay the now still feline in his arms; one hand now on top of Velsper's back to ensure a secure grip. It was then that the senior demon's voice sailed out through K1's lips.

"Yes Velsper, you're quite right in your deduction but you don't seem to be well predisposed now, do you."

"……………I…eh….I'm really not here for Keiichi; he is merely the subject of misplaced affection by Belldandy."

"Though it is remarkable that you would still seek to accompany Belldandy, in such a form, and after your exceptional transgressions."

"Belldandy is of great interest to me and it is why I think you are here."

"Precisely so, but I, as you will have guessed, I am most concerned about your interest in Belldandy and if your allegiances still lie with Niflheim."

"With all due respect, that's not the issue. I'm here as part of my sentence and have not deviated from it." The kitten's words were more forced bravery than an assertion. K1's lips curled into a small, but cruel smile.

"Really, Velsper? I think it is. I do not recall that Demon Central allowed you to retain your mind and a semblance of your powers. But of course I don't believe that your love for the Goddess is common knowledge; something I think the Daimakaicho would frown upon."

"You…you can't do anything to me…..your out of your jurisdiction…….what happens here doesn't concern your emperor."

"Then why am I here, little kitten? Would I be here without her Excellency's knowledge and consent?"

Velsper's heart sank, followed by his terror rising to barely suppressible levels. It was in those few moments of realisation that the feline saw his prospects for life after this becoming slim. He considered many answers but decided on conceding to the senior demon; a wise course of action considering that the possessed man now holding him could easily cave in his ribcage.

"What do you want from me, Mephistopheles?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I know that the Goddess is dear to you, Velsper, but I merely ask that you recall your position and refrain from interfering in my affairs, as I know you have the ability to do with your limited power and "Blue Lance".

"And……if I refuse?"

"Then you shall suffer horribly, Velsper."

"………..But she is my…..my true love."

The young man looked down into the face of his charge; the crimson eyes narrowing until the kitten could see his reflection in the reptilian pupils.

"Remember the implications, my feline friend. There may be more than one way to skin a cat, but there is more than a thousand and one ways to destroy a soul; methods the Daimakaicho is exceedingly proficient in."

The small feline considered for only one moment before answering; the fear now apparent on even his tiny features.

"I will not interfere in your plans."

"Good, you have my gratitude Velsper." The senior demon responded as he gently placed the feline down. Velsper only turned to look at the possessed mortal once before darting of towards the shrine; his small silhouette disappearing into the rain.

The demon watched the feline go as silence returned; the body's original occupant questioning the demon's methods

"Did you really have to threaten him like that?"

"On the contrary Keiichi, I only allowed our feline friend to reaffirm his loyalty's………………………….though I don't think you found it too unpleasant?"

K1 considered this for a moment; not particularly fond of threatening to destroy a kitten, but it was satisfying to see the usually arrogant little demon have such a terror put in him. The demon, laughing softly, responded.

"_Schadenfraude_ I think you are looking for, Keiichi."

"Suppose you are right………"

The young man turned and walked to the tea room. Mephistopheles relinquished control; Keiichi's features returning as he approached the familiar room; the sounds of several voices within reached the young man as he opened the door with just a hint of trepidation. He entered into a scene of tense conversation; the atmosphere inside the room was palpable with anxiety and concern. For a moment all eyes were drawn to him; Belldandy the first to speak.

"Hi K1, do you feel better."

"Eh….yeah…sure, Bell. I feel much better after a little walk around."

I'm glad to hear that and I wish it was our only problem just now." The first-class Goddess's face broke into a pensive expression as she cast uncharacteristically tense eyes over the room's occupants.

"…………But it seems that the situation is more dangerous than we first thought."

The young man settled down opposite Rind as a cup of Darjelling tea was placed in front of him. After this Belldandy, her visage now devoid of its usual radiance reclined adjacent K1 with a quiet Skuld just behind her. Peorth took the place on K1's left; her hazel eyes seeming distant. At this Rind spoke.

"Keiichi, as Belldandy has told you, it seems that the demon has managed to distort reality to his own designs and, it appears, that we are also victims of it."

"How so?."

"The spell cast was extremely potent and has now effectively incapacitated our support in this situation." The young man wondered for a moment before he realised the gravity of the Valkyrie's words.

"You mean that you can't call your angels! At all?" he turned to Bell in surprise; her countenance betraying the reality of Rind's findings.

"Rind's right, dear. I've tried and Holy Bell does answer but she just can't physically manifest; it's the same with Rind and Peorth. Skuld also cannot call forth her angel and even Urd hasn't been able to do it. It appears that within the last twelve hours it took effect, so we can no longer call upon our angels now.

"Were in a tight spot then aren't we?" Keiichi sighed as he stated the obvious fact of the matter. Rind only reflected for a moment before continuing.

"In addition to this, the spell has also repressed several of our innate abilities which further enhances the demon's position." K1 hoped with all his soul that one of the repressed powers was the Goddesses telepathy; lest they discover just how changed the mortal sitting before them was.

"Not good then."

"Oui, Ma cheri." The Rose goddess added; her voice lacking its customary vitality.

"Then were do we go from here then?" Keiichi openly wondered as he contemplated, with a profound guilt, the being which had assumed a guardianship of him; the third entity within him he could feel along every nerve and vein and yet the goddesses were oblivious to his presence. Rind appeared contemplative momentarily before speaking.

"Keiichi, I think it is best for the situation if you and Belldandy fully understand the creature we are dealing with; especially in such unusually difficult conditions for us."

The couple nodded their agreement as Rind lay one armoured gauntlet on the coffee table and for a second it appeared strange; the gesture its self was almost uncharacteristic and yet it seemed that the Valkyrie was mulling over something difficult; perhaps even painful to speak of. Finally the Goddess raised her ocean blue eyes to a set of equally anxious ones.

"The demon we are dealing with is not a denizen of Niflheim or a part of Nidhogg. This particularly unpleasant being heralds from the Hell perceived by those with a more occidental culture. This place is similar to yet distinct from its neighbour. The "_Imperium Magnum Infernalis"_ or the "Great Infernal Empire" as it's known, maintains control over a multitude of demons through its own computer system, known as "Legion" and, at the very top, is the being that presides over this; the Infernal emperor, officially known as the HaSatan. He administers the empire through the ruling political body called the "Council of Devils" and its here we find our problem. The demon responsible for these problems is Mephistopheles, or by his formal title" _The Mephistophilis_", the emperor's first lieutenant and a member of the council. It seems that the Daimakaicho has requested the Hasatan's support and, in turn, he has dispatched his infamous lieutenant to aide her. Keiichi, are you aware of the Faust legend?"

The now pale young man was silent before answering in a lifeless voice.

"Yes, I know about it."

"Then you have an impression of what we are dealing with. The legend of Faust is much more than just European myth and folklore. The events described, portrayed and reinvented over the centuries all stem from a series of real events in the sixteenth century. The powerful, subtle and calculating demon known in the legend has turned his attention to Nekomi and now we are compelled to counteract his maleficent influence."

For a long time the only sound that punctuated the silence was the rhythmic motions of the grandfather clock. Keiichi's throat suddenly felt parched, at which he raised the cup and its aromatic liquid to his lips; the room feeling odd as the mortal digested the information before him and reconciled it with the creature that possessed his body. He looked up; his words seeming almost alien in the unnerving silence.

"You mean that the things in the legend were all…..true? Even Helen of Troy?"

"Yes, Keiichi. All true."

"But wouldn't that lead to a paradox in space/time, I mean we wouldn't know but I thought Yggdrasil couldn't allow it."

To this the Yggdrasil system manager spoke; her voice reflecting the gravity of K1's question.

"Oui, K1. There would be a paradox but it is a testament to Legion and his unsealed power that there is no contradiction to speak of, but most disturbingly of all, is that in doing so Mephistopheles does not breach the demonic concordance." K1 was silent as he digested this mind-bending information; the shock evident in the young man's eyes.

"He's that powerful unsealed? Then his powers would normally be……………oh my god!"

The Valkyrie continued her exposition as the shock began to subside.

"Keiichi, Mephistopheles is one of the most powerful demons in existence and as such you would have to understand that, superficially, he and the HaSatan could be compared to Mara and the Daimakaicho, except that Mara isn't Hild's political lieutenant and nor is she a member of Niflheim's ruling council."

"So, in other words-"

"If you want a relative comparison, Mephistopheles with his powers sealed as they are, is closer to the Daimakaicho than Mara."

"And with his powers unsealed?..."

"With the exception of the Faust incident, only the highest members of Heaven, the Infernal Empire and Niflheim truly know the unsealed power of the demon."

"Though he must have some weakness……………….. there's gotta be something we can do……." This came from Skuld who seemed profoundly unsettled by the prospect of meeting such a demon; know doubt recalling the trepidation when Hild first visited.

"Exactly." Rind answered. "The Mephistophilis is a creature of absolute and undiluted darkness; the name its self means "He whom likeith not the light", if you translate it and in this I believe we can remove the threat. If the demon is shadow then we can remove it with divine light; which is perhaps his most recognisable weakness."

"Sounds like a plan." K1 nodded as Rind elaborated on their most effective technique and yet internally a great fear had developed. As they had spoken, the enchanted young man had began to wonder how the others would react if they found out about his dealings with the demon and his new love. Would they…….harm him? And If Bell harmed Sumiko………….He didn't want to think of it. Within the heart and mind of K1, Mephistopheles augmented and twisted these fears to incredible proportions. As they reached their apex, the demon's voice echoed softly within his mind.

"Oh dear, it seems that they could become rather unpleasant if you had to tell Belldandy now………."

"Awww damn it!" Keiichi wondered to himself, "If only I could speak to Belldandy alone; if I explained things she would understand but the others might take it the wrong way."

"Quite a pity isn't it, Keiichi."

The demon's inflection was caught on by Keiichi.

"You have a plan then, Mephistopheles?"

"I can remedy your current situation."

"Ehh…….Alright then, but don't hurt them; any of them."

The young man placed his cup gown gently; his shoulders slumping as if all his muscles had simultaneously relaxed. It took several moments for the goddesses to notice K1's new posture; Belldandy's eyes gazing at her love for a few moments; wondering how he would take this latest problem.

"K1 are you all right?"

The young man did not respond; an odd reaction which elicited Bell's concern as she tried again.

"K1, dear is something wrong?"

It was at this moment something truly horrible happened; a reaction which scythed through the room's atmosphere, bringing all eyes to the young man. K1 spoke, except that it wasn't the voice the rest of the rooms occupants were used to.

"Belldandy, it is a pleasure to finally meet you and Rind," The surreally tranquil voice continued "How long has it been now? Four and a half, maybe five centuries?" Belldandy's reaction was disbelief as she stared at her love; her visage one of dawning horror as the young man looked up and surveyed the occupants.

There was chaos in the room immediately after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for taking a bit longer but I am back at college and so I don't have as much free time, though I hope to remain reasonably consistent. Also, please overlook some of the errors in the last chapter (using unfamiliar software can be a pain to get to grips with). As always reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Yours sincerely

Sorcerer's Familiar


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 11: Echoes of Innsbruck (Part 1)

After a time the only sound that could be heard was the tick of the grandfather clock as it punctuated the tense silence in the room. The coffee table had remained where it was, as did its sole occupant with a cup of Darjelling tea before him. The other occupants of the room had initially sprung back at the revelation before them to the positions they now occupied. Belldandy, her visage one of utmost grief, was inert as her hands clasped over her mouth. Skuld was cautiously peeking out behind her older sister; the terror she felt also etched into her youthful features. The other goddesses had taken measures instantly: Peorth adopting a combat stance with three roses mounted between her practised fingers while Rind had her halberd in hand in the blink of an eye; its spear head gleaming in over head light as its owner adopted a defensive position. The only individual not disturbed was the possessed young man; the demon now casually appraising the tense and shocked expressions now directed toward him. The almost painful silence was broken as the demon's voice escaped through K1's lips.

"You have my gratitude Rind; that must be the best profile anyone has given me in decades, though I had thought that you would endeavour to forget our encounter………….what's that saying? " Time is the best healer."

The response to his question was a rather protracted silence before Belldandy could no longer contain her concern; her voice suffused with a terrible fear as she spoke.

"……..Keiichi?...wha…what have you done to my Keiichi!"

"Belldandy……" This came from Peorth as she tried to contain her fellow goddess's straining emotions in the face of this horrible discovery.

The two reptilian eyes swung around to the goddess as the demon smiled softly; his voice tranquil though devoid of concern.

"I do apologise if I gave you a fright but it was essential as you seem to have discovered my presence here, but I can assure you, your….."beloved" is unharmed; my technique has not endangered his body or soul as you'll be pleased to discover. Though, I am most interested in your two colleagues," The demon turning his gaze to first the Rose goddess and then the Valkyrie, continued.

"The system manager of Yggdrasil herself and, of course, the Valkyrie renowned as heaven's most formidable soldier; I'm truly honoured by your presence."

"The sentiment is not reciprocated, demon; I advise you leave Keiichi now. Vous n'avez aucun autre choix ."

"Je n'ai aucun autre choix, Peorth?" The demon observed her with a puzzled look. "In terms of choice, several routes are open to me but it would appear that your group is not so well disposed: Keiichi is in my possession, Belldandy would not allow her precious love to be harmed, your abilities appear to be lacking, your angelic companions are restrained and one of the most powerful of your group is currently fighting her own battle with her soul. Thus, it appears that I have the advantage in our negotiations though it is open to contention." The Rose goddess glared at him, her contempt for its presence indelible.

"We shall see."

"I don't advise you listen to this………..creature." Rind's first words against the demon were devoid of emotion as she continued to gaze at the possessed human before her. Mephistopheles smiled at her comment; Keiichi's lips peeling back to reveal four distinctive fangs as he turned to her once more.

"Ahh…Rind, I'm so glad your training doesn't restrain your courtesy in company. I trust you found my welcoming committee to your liking?"

"The act was despicable; of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from you, demon."

"Despicable? Then I suppose she gave you more trouble than you first thought. You must be wary of humans, Valkyrie; under the appropriate influence they can be quite potent even against a superior force which, no doubt, you presume yourself to be."

"Your words mean nothing to me."

"I see that you haven't changed much; still Heavens finest toy soldier and yet I hear your not the "One-winged Rind" anymore, though a second angel hasn't given the closure you so covet, has it Rind?"

"One day, demon, I will take great pleasure in showing you the depths of my "closure". The demon seemed curious for a moment as he narrowed those crimson eyes; reflecting an almost implacable gaze from the royal blue depths of the Valkyrie. He smiled once more.

"Perhaps, Rind. Though the day may be closer than you first imagine; maybe then I shall give the peace now experienced by your comrades……….."

For a moment Rind glared at K1; her grip audibly tightening around her weapon as if contemplating a moments action that she may come to regret, and yet it seemed that the demon's words had a strange significance for the Valkyrie as they endured this surreal verbal duel. The demon finally turned his attention back to Belldandy.

"Belldandy, I presume that you wish this unpleasant situation to end." The goddess had recomposed her self to a degree; her emotions still apparent but now mixed with a sombre conviction as she spoke to the demon now inhabiting her love.

"Yes."

"Good. In order that we do, I have a small proposition for you."

"I will consider it, but not until I have proof that Keiichi is safe and unharmed." The demon lightly nodded his agreement.

"Very well, Belldandy, if you so desire it, but I will hold you to your word." The hypocrisy of a demon questioning a god's sincerity was overlooked by her as she too agreed."

"Of course." With that the demon was silent for a moment; his eyes and limbs still before Keiichi opened them. Belldandy almost cried out with joy as a pair of warm, familiar hazel eyes turned to her with a weary smile.

"Belldandy……"

"Keiichi!" The goddess began to approach her love when Skuld strained against her.

"Belldandy don't! You can't be sure it's him."

"Skuld, I……" K1 interjected here; anxious to stop Belldandy's worrying.

"Belldandy, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry but things have changed and we have to talk."

"Keiichi? But why? What would you want to speak about now?"

"I…..I can't say Bell, not here but with you and I alone."

"Keiichi, why must we be alone……….." The goddess uttered as her voice filled with a faint trepidation. At this, Peorth intervened against what could only be a cruel demonic game.

"Take no notice, Ma Cheri. This thing is only playing mind-games with us. That isn't Keiichi." The young man sighed as he turned his gaze to the Rose goddess.

"Believe me, Peorth, I sincerely wish it wasn't but you are speaking to me; Mephistopheles isn't influencing here."

"I can't believe you." Peorth replied; her voice suffused with a cutting scepticism.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this, Bell."

"Keiichi……………" Belldandy intoned; her pain written clearly in her voice and countenance; to be so close and yet so far from him as he brought her this strange message, so unsettling in its sentiment. K1 was still once more when Mephistopheles opened his eyes which now looked even more alien in the mortal's face. The demon gestured to the inert goddess with a satisfied look.

"Quid Pro Quo, Belldandy."

"Very Well." K1 sipped the tea, a cruel smile dancing around his lips, before continuing.

"Belldandy, as you know, Keiichi wishes to speak with you in more private surroundings but in order to do so I would have to depart your home without impediment."

"That may not be possible Mephis-"

"That is out of the question!" Rind interrupted; her words harsh and commanding and yet she didn't turn from the demon before her.

"Rind, please. Keiichi is-."

"Belldandy, No. That wasn't Keiichi. This creature is using him to undermine us. He will not leave. I won't allow it." The Valkyrie's declaration left silence in the room and Belldandy with an agonised expression in her eyes. Even Peorth seemed taken back by the vehemence of Rind's statement.

"Well, that seems to place us in a very difficult position. A position which isn't very promising for either of us, but I will have to depart; even without your consent, Rind."

"You won't leave this place."

"I see that you're still as resolute as the first time we met, though I was wondering how things have been since our initial encounter, Rind?" K1's face shifted into a cruel expression as he continued, "And can Kara smile now? Or maybe that's just wishful thinking on your part." What followed elicited a terrible fear and consternation in the goddesses as Rind's visage became odious then, in the blink of an eye, the Valkyrie's weapon was centimetres from the possessed mortal's face; the spear head threatening to touch the demonic sigil on K1's forehead. The demon's reaction to this was unnerving as he lifted the cup and sipped the tea while looking directly into the Axe goddess's strained visage. Belldandy gasped as Peorth eyed nervously the goddess of the Axe; the former in terror of what the divine soldier intended to do while the latter wondered if the demon's spell on reality had altered something the goddesses weren't aware of. The demon on the other hand, a faint smile hanging from his lips, responded.

"I see your hate remains potent; even after almost five hundred years, Valkyrie."

Beneath his cruel expression the demon was satisfied; the calculated experiment had proved to be very effective in probing the Valkyrie's wounded heart and, suffice to say, the pain was still fresh while he was safe in the knowledge that he could have avoided the blade if need be. With his guess confirmed and the goddesses now at a profound disadvantage, the time had come to reveal his ace in the hole and leave to await the final stage of his plot. Placing the now empty cup down gently, he continued.

"It appears that I can't persuade you?"

"…………………."

"Very well, but you should understand that Belldandy isn't the only one concerned with K1's well being."

At this the atmosphere of the room changed and a familiar sound was heard; the unfurling of purple tipped, ebony wings and a small shower of feathers marked the emergence of Virtues Apostate. It cast its asymmetrical gaze around the room before finally coming to rest on Rind. The reaction in the room was similar but now tinged with incredulity though, with an irony the demon smiled upon, the most animated was the Valkyrie herself; her features alive with a twisted recognition. She seemed to whisper something as she stared at the creature before Peorth found her voice; her tone as alien as the former angel seemed to be.

"Mon dieu! ……….Imposssible?"

"Impossible?" Mephistopheles intoned softly. "A guardian spirit is not the sole preserve of the gods; a fact you can now see." He returned his attention to Rind; her face a mask under which a myriad of terrible memories danced, fought and were suppressed, lest they break her dispassionate visage.

"Rind, I don't believe that you can take myself, even in this form, and K1's guardian on and hope not to harm Keiichi. Thus it seems that I shall be leaving, even without your consent." With this he rose, walked around the table and through to the hallway; the goddesses retreating from him as he did, with the exception of Rind. Before going though, he turned to a tortured looking Belldandy; her features wet with long suppressed tears.

"You have been most courteous Belldandy and I know that we shall meet again soon; albeit under more favourable circumstances." With a snap of his finger's K1 was dressed; his distinctive helmet clasped in his gloved hand. Making his way down to the front door, the goddesses following cautiously several meters behind, a

Door opened behind them and Urd glanced out, trying to get a better view due to the quarantine.

"Hey, what's all the commotion abou……………." Her voice trailed away as she caught sight of Keiichi and, in particular, the very conspicuous creature that was providing a rear-guard for the mortal.

As K1 approached the front door he turned, with look of modest gratification, and spoke to Rind; the Valkyrie still in a combat stance as she and Peorth blocked the hallway.

"Oh yes, before I go I have something for you that you failed to recover the last time we met, Valkyrie." K1 clenched his free hand then threw something small towards the goddesses. Rind, not detecting any energy form the item and without taking her eyes of the possessed mortal, effortlessly caught it.

"It is only appropriate that it be returned to you, Rind." K1 continued as he strapped on his helmet and stepped into the wet darkness outside." And now if you would be so kind as to drop the shield." The Valkyrie was still for a moment, her breathing almost inaudible, as she considered the situation. After a moment she gestured with her free hand; her glove momentarily alive with a faint light before it subsided and the demon smiled; the satisfaction apparent even under the helmet.

"Thank you, Valkyrie." The words seemed almost insulting to her before she watched K1 and his guardian vanish into the darkness. Turning to the small item thrown by the possessing demon, Rind opened her hand and stared at the thing in the centre of it; the faded silver distinct against her purple gauntlet. The small item was a ring with a weaving pattern on the out side of the band and with words inscribed inside it. The Valkyrie's features seemed strained for a moment as a look of recognition passed over them; a momentary agony of the soul, heart and mind which Belldandy detected. The tear stained goddess looked over to her with concern.

"Rind?...Wha..what is it?"

She had only uttered the tentative words before the Valkyrie curled her armoured fingers tightly around the ring; her visage now one of unmistakable resolve; a resolve, which Belldandy felt, was suffused with a great melancholy. Turning quickly, the goddess of the Axe spoke.

"Peorth, Belldandy please listen. I'm going after him. I'll finish this and if possible remove him from Keiichi, but do not follow me; if not an order then a sincere request from a friend." With that the Valkyrie dashed out into the rain leaving the three goddesses confused as the quarantine reactivated itself, effectively sealing Rind of from them.

At the front gate Keiichi briefly shuddered as Mephistopheles removed himself from the mortal; a feeling of supreme exertion washing over him as he returned to relative normality. As his strength returned Keiichi watched the shadows around him extend and distort until the familiar sight of the demon appeared to him with a small smile. The mortal though, did not seem amused.

"Was that really necessary?" The demon, as always, did not seem perturbed at the momentary threat to his life in the tea room but only seemed satisfied at how things were going.

"Fear not Keiichi. The Valkyrie would not have struck us; there are many things that would not allow her to do such a thing and our plans, as a result, are unimpeded."

"Maybe so but……." K1 trailed of as Virtues Apostate alerted him to something approaching slowly from the darkness; her eyes scanning for the potential threat to her partner. At last, Rind became visible; the Valkyrie completely indifferent to the heavy rain and wind which cascaded down form the dark heavens. The demonic angel turned to the potential threat with wings fully extended in preparation. It was then that Mephistopheles spoke quickly to Keiichi as he gestured to the steps and his waiting motor cycle.

"It would be prudent to go now, K1. The college will be open to you. I advise you go to your love as she awaits you."

"Ehh….okay. I'll get going, but please try not to hurt her." The mortal quickly descended the steps with his guardian spirit. Finally the sound of an engine was heard and then gradually faded into the night. The demon turned from watching the indistinct figure of the Valkyrie and prepared to vanish until a cry rang out; the anger and hate clear to him.

"Demon! Come forth now!"

He smiled his secret smile then turned to watch the now still enemy; his expression one of interest and familiarity. After a time Mephistopheles spoke.

"I never pegged you as the cliché type, my dear Rind. Your request is something on an oddity when you cannot change what has transpired."

"……………………."

"As you wish Valkyrie, though the consequence of your choice may be great, I shall indulge you." With these words the demon, strangely dry under the rain, lifted back his cloak and brought his free hand around. From the dark recesses of the reiment, he seemed to withdraw a long but indistinct shadow. Closing his cloak, he lowered the shadow in a casual stance. The Mephistophilis then snapped his wrist; the shadow forming in an instant into a long, swept- hilt rapier; the weapon distinct with the demon's sigil and series of symbols engraved above the hilt. The blade itself appeared cruel as it tapered to the ground; the demonic steel briefly reflecting the light from the nearby street-lamp. Rind now assumed her combat stance; her halberd readied. The demon, in a strange echo of courtesy, saluted with his weapon.

"Come Rind. Come great Valkyrie of Heaven. Let us complete our dance of so long ago."

For a long moment the only sound was that of the rain and the occasional sigh of the saturated wind as it caressed the uniforms of these two combatants; their stillness almost statue like. Then, forms vanishing as they shot forward, their blades met………….

As always opinions and marginally constructive flames are greatly appreciated.

Thanks.

Sorcerer's Familiar.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 12: Echoes of Innsbruck (Part 2)

To watch the Valkyrie and demon do battle was something of fascination and extraordinary violence. As the rain fell in torrents; carried on gusts of saturated wind, the two combatants met again and again; the sound of their respective blades punctuating the sound of falling rain. Rind sought the demon out constantly, her attacks aided by a ferocity which only a person with her unique experience could know; her strikes rapid and deliberate as she assaulted her foe, all the while looking for a flaw in his expert defence. The demon countered easily as he brought his weapon up to meet her halberd; the Valkyrie's anger, as profound as it was, failing to give her the decisive edge in this battle. As the moments passed their private battle began to take on incredible proportions as their speed increased with each blow; their shapes becoming a blur as they parried, defended and attacked. The weapons of the two combatants seemed oddly mismatched; the Valkyrie's halberd with its great axe head meeting with the Mephistophilis's long, thin yet extremely versatile rapier was deceptive as Rind knew the precision and concentrated power of the demon's weapon. A power which she was compelled to consider with every blow against him. Rind brought her weapon around in a sweep, intent on knocking the demon over, but it was fruitless as he darted over her; the Valkyrie aware for a moment that the demon was above her. Without the time to turn, she forced the end of her weapon behind her; her hopes of transfixing the creature on the opposite spearhead giving her momentary satisfaction. Standing with her weapon pressed against the demon's back, she thought of her next action, until she was interrupted by a very unwelcome feeling; the distinctive sensation of a blade pressed against her neck. Still for a long moment she realised the rapidity of the demon's counter action and understood the momentary stalemate; each of them facing in the opposite direction but with their weapons pressed against each other behind them. It was then a familiar voice reached her ears; not mocking but seemingly curious.

"I see that you've improved Valkyrie; your training has been fruitful but doesn't it all seem a bit disingenuous?"

The divine soldier was silent before responding; her indignation apparent.

"What?"

"The irony, Valkyrie. The terrible irony which only you and I can appreciate; the thing you come closer to as you reach your full potential, my dear Rind. The true reason you so despise me………"

"Liar!" The Valkyrie thrust with her weapon behind her; hoping to skewer the demon on its spear head and yet she felt nothing there. Instantly realising her folly, she spun and brought the halberd up as the demon's blade materialised; the resulting collision of the two weapons causing a spark of energy which briefly illuminated the faces of these two most implacable enemies.

"Do I lie? You of all heavenly beings know what I speak of, Rind. Your hate was born because I showed you the true potential of the Valkyrie that night so long ago. You and I know the true meaning of conviction and dedication to our causes; you know that in Heaven and Hell there is no two other organisations that will go the distances we go or plunge the depths we do to satisfy our superiors and yet you deny it. You know what you are becoming Rind……….." The slow grinding of steel against steel was suddenly broken as the Valkyrie shoved her opponent back, the demon smiling a soft smile as he moved swiftly back, then with a cry of anger brought her weapon across; Rind intent on cutting this monstrosity in two. The weapons arc missed the demon; his movements light and incredibly quick as he anticipated the move. Then, his weapon seeming like a flash of reflected light, he ran the blade across the divine soldier's arm; the material parting to reveal a thin but deep incision. She barely acknowledged the wound as she tried to defend herself, reversing the arc of her blow using the spear head of the halberd. The demon knocked this aside as he attacked once more, his thrust narrowly avoided as she spun round with the halberd forcing the demon to dodge her counter attack. The two faced each other as before with Rind possessed of a myriad of painful memories now focused on the maleficent being several feet in front of her. With a cry borne of a thousand secret tears and soul tearing heart ache, she attacked; the gnash and her blood stained right arm seeming almost irrelevant.

In seconds, battle was joined once again as she thrust with the axe head. As the demon danced aside Rind saw an opportunity and, leaping back, she brought her right gauntlet up and fired; the energy shot deflecting of the demon's rapidly raised force field as Mephistopheles anticipated her attack. The Valkyrie attacked again as he lowered it; Mephistopheles narrowly avoiding it though the blade glanced of his shoulder, inflicting a small wound as she forced the demon back. Sensing this, he retreated; his leap into the air ending as he landed several feet from the enraged Valkyrie. Sensing that she held the apparent advantage, the Valkyrie started to advance. The demon had recovered quickly and, as he smiled his secret smile, he quickly ran two fingers of his gloved hand along the strange runes near the base of his weapon's hilt and the trap was set. Rind closed in and swung as the demon's form seemed to waver; the speed of his movement something of indifference to her. He parried and she brought the spear head across as he avoided it quickly. Finally, with a cry, she brought the weapon around and with a great force brought it down on her opponent. He watched the blade fall and, with a twist of his wrist, brought his own weapon around; the rapier's runes and blade edge now suffused with a red light. Rind noticed this, her expression one of dawning shock as she realised her folly, but she could not avert the collision of the two blades. The halberd was irresistible in its descent and the weapons, inevitably, met. The sound of steel impacting on steel was heard over the rain. The two remained stationary for a moment before the Valkyrie noticed the small cracks in her axe head; the rapid advance of the red fractures along the blade punctuated with a sound like breaking glass. A moment later, the blade shattered along with its pole. She stumbled back as Mephistopheles attacked but the sword found her; the rapier dancing across her thigh, chest and shoulder. The Valkyrie retreated with remarkable agility as she somersaulted away from him. The height and speed brought a thin smile to the demon's lips as he rapidly raised his free hand and whispered a spell. As the soldier twisted to land, her figure was suddenly met with a mass of vines, roots and grass as it ascended up form the ruptured earth below her. Her body writhing as the mass wrapped itself around her wrists and ankles, now suspending her in mid-air.

Her struggling became more difficult as the earthly mass increased its grip. With a look a gratification he twisted his hand and uttered another incantation; a spell which caught Rind's attention as it began to manifest. Above the demon, the rain seemed to concentrate into a long tendril which grew rapidly, twisting as it rose through the air. The Valkyrie recognised it; her expression one of frustration as the watery tendril stopped; its end forming into a face reminiscent of a dragon. She twisted her head to see the demon; his face raised to her. His smile was lost in the rain as she knew what was coming. He gestured with his hand and the liquid serpent raised itself before falling on the inert soldier; its jaws open as Rind braced her self for the impact; frustrated with her impudent anger. The beast charged; the last thing the Valkyrie remembering before its watery jaws closed around her. The world became an abyss as the energy of the demon's creation torn at her with incredible force and then she was falling. The world turned black as she impacted on the earth. She regained consciousness, her view that of the clouds and falling rain before she tried to rise, an act that was swiftly followed by the sensation of a long blade pointed against her throat. Her head swimming with pain, frustration and exhaustion, she turned to the owner of the weapon; the demon now a tall shadow looming over her with eyes thin crimson slits in the darkness. His voice followed; curiously unchanged following their rapid but intense confrontation.

"It seems that you're undone, Valkyrie. Improved certainly, but it seems that your vengeance is yet to be slaked."

"………………"

"Still playing the honour game? Still denying the truth of why you so despise me?" She sneered her response; her contempt open.

"You and your order are filth! What would a creature like you know of honour, demon?……….." The Mephistophilis seemed indifferent to the insult; his expression one of curiosity than offence.

"The order which I represent and the Valkyrie of the Fighting Wings division are not unalike, as you may know; we, Rind, are the very best and worst our militaries have to offer. We have the dedication and conviction because we are ideological soldiers. That is the true reason for your hate; you know that as you reach your full potential you will become everything heaven has distain for; everything you so hate in your enemies, you are slowly becoming."

"Liar." She hissed as the blade pressed against her throat reasserted itself; the demon lowering himself with his eyes focused on hers. His voice was a soft though cruel whisper.

"You and I have the same intensity of conviction; you and I are very much alike. That is why you so loathe me so, Valkyrie, because you know what you are becoming; a creature with distain for life and contempt for death, a soulless killing machine who will only have the vaguest remembrance of what she once was as a goddess who could laugh, smile, love………. and take joy in all of creation. But that will be only a memory as you become like that which you so hate………" Rind swore under her breath; it was all she could do as she looked up along the blade and into the face of its owner.

The demon rose as a new silence endured between them; Rind reflecting on the demon's words that cut her heart with their veracity. He then spoke.

"The closure you so covet cannot be gained great Valkyrie, though I believe that we shall meet again very soon as you so love the cliché, my dear Rind. We have business to conclude this night, and now if you will excuse me….." The blade was lifted from her throat as the demon vanished into the night leaving the bloody and saturated soldier to rise to her knees; the words of the creature still echoing through her mind .Wearily she lifted a hand to her face and opened it to reveal the small faded silver ring. As she heard rapid footfalls and Belldandy calling her name she was grateful that it rained so heavily as she secretly added her own few hot tears to already wet cheeks.

"I'm so sorry dear friend, I'm so sorry….." She whispered, collapsing as the world of the garden and falling rain turned black around her.

The soft light eventually compelled Rind back to consciousness, and with consciousness came fear. Sitting upright quickly, the Valkyrie found herself in Belldandy's room; herself the only occupant under a soft quilt. Turning, she found a small table with a silver tray of hot tea and a variety of miscellaneous containers with heavenly script; the product of Urd's experimentation no doubt. She sighed and rubbed her neck, feeling the vestiges of her battle with the demon around her body as the aches subsided: her wounds now non existent with the exception of tenderness. Rubbing the site of the demon's first strike on her bare shoulder, she wondered what his next move would be with so much in his possession. Her reflection turned to the creature's words and she sighed; her eyes closing as she recalled another time and the genesis of her hate for him. Her contemplation was interrupted however as the door slid quietly back to emit a relieved looking Belldandy. The first-class goddess's face was almost joyous as she knelt beside the recovering soldier.

"Rind! I'm so glad you're awake. For a while we thought of contacting the Heavens for an extraction in your poor state." The Valkyrie smiled as she turned to her concerned fellow goddess.

"You have my thanks, Belldandy and my most sincere apologies. I underestimated his tactics and left my charges vulnerable; it is unbecoming of the Valkyrie to consider such things and it is undutiful. For this I am truly sorry." The soldier bowed her head but Belldandy only smiled; the warmth of her voice causing the Valkyrie to look up.

"No Rind, you need not apologise. You followed your orders and attempted to remove the threat in the quickest manner possible in extremely difficult circumstances; we're only happy that you recovered. We watched you from the veranda and feared for your life when he struck you with that water spell."

"I'm grateful for your care, but" She glanced at the tray with its diverse containers," how are the others?" Belldandy's answer was up lifting except for her pensive

eyes.

"Skuld is fine, if a little shocked and Peorth is currently trying to unravel the demon's spell though, I'm afraid, that she has met with little success. Urd is….." her voice seemed to falter as if trying to articulate a dozen emotions in an instant; her impression laced with a palpable foreboding." Urd is coping and yet I fear for

her……." The Valkyrie smiled softly; knowing the terrible strains of the past day now resting on her shoulders.

"We will get Keiichi back, Belldandy. The pain you feel will not be without end. I promise you."

"I pray that it will be, Rind." It was then that Bell turned slightly and delved into her skirt pocket; her hand returning with the familiar ring, distinct in the soft light.

"Oh, and this is yours. I found it when you collapsed and the demon fled." She handed it to Rind; the divine soldier grateful for the small effect. It was then she turned to Bell with a small but almost melancholy expression on her usually dispassionate visage. Holding the ring, she asked a curious question.

"Forgive me Belldandy, but what do you know of the Faust incident in 1540?" Belldandy seemed contemplative for a moment before answering; her eyes seemingly distant.

"The incident with the Wizard was controversial and involved a great deal of wrangling over the concordance and…" She hesitated; worried that her next words may be cause for offence to her companion. "….was linked with a number of deaths in the Valkyrie unit sent to retrieve the soul." Rind nodded solemnly; her expression, though a mask of dispassion, confirming it.

"Your quite right Belldandy and perhaps you wonder why I harbour such a hatred for the demon?"

"I have not considered it but your feelings reached me before your confrontation with him; the feelings were profound with anguish, but I could not ask why." The Valkyrie smiled as she turned her gaze to Bell's soft, benevolent features.

"I thank you for your warmth. Usually in such a situation, sensitive information cannot be divulged but the time has come to reveal the significance of it to me and," she glanced at the small ring, " because you and the others deserve better than the usual "yes" or "no" answers." She clasped the ring in her palm and then started to speak; Rind's voice almost tentative, as if speaking of something far off in the heart but close in the mind.

"Belldandy, I first encountered the demon when my combat unit was dispatched to requisition the soul of Johann Faust. At the eleventh hour of the mortal's contract, the supreme council decreed that he should be granted an exemption for his crimes and saved from a very quick descent into the Infernal Empire. The unit contacted was the Rapid Response Squadron and my first command, though I was no fledgling in the position."

At this her visage became slightly strained as she looked into the two sky blue eyes of her fellow goddess.

"My lieutenant," She continued tentatively," was a goddess that I was close to in my childhood and during my career as a soldier. Her name was Kara; a person I came to love as profoundly as you do with Urd or Skuld. A love fashioned from years of a of great affinity. She was an excellent soldier and we entered the ranks of the Valkyrie around the same time. When the order came, she was the second-in –command of our small unit of ten, including myself and her. We descended on the area the wizard had tried to hide himself in; the small town of Innsbruck in southern Bavaria. Our approach was cautious as Yggdrasil had, surprisingly, little on the Mephistophilis's combat abilities except for his rank and recorded powers. With that in mind, I knew that the Hasatan's right-hand man wouldn't be a push over, so we divided into a recon and support formation as we landed on that wet night in 1540. Our plan was to get the soul back as quickly as possible in an ambush that the recon team would start while my support group would function as back up. It was my strategy to the problem and thus Kara led the recon into the town while we came around in a pincer movement from the south. Closing in, communication with the recon team was lost and we feared the worst. Arriving at their predetermined position we found a scene of desolation and the reason why we lost contact. The group had themselves been ambushed and cut down mounting a defence. The unit had been destroyed and yet its commander was missing; a small consolation as I had lost nearly half of my command. We contacted Heaven and were ordered to continue with the mission. As we advanced to the centre of the town we found her except, to my anger, we were already in his trap. He used my lieutenant as bait and sprung a second ambush. It was during this, that the demon committed an almost unspeakable atrocity. To undermine our motivation and to unnerve my survivors, the wretched creature initiated a spell and tore Kara's angel from her.

For a moment only the drum beat of rain against the roof filled the silence as Belldandy lifted her hands to her mouth; the incredulity evident in her sky blue eyes that now seemed transfixed with horror. Finally, the Valkyrie continued; her voice leaden with melancholy.

"Have you ever heard a soul shatter, Belldandy? It is a sound unlike any other; a scream that echoes through all the chambers of the mind and heart, lingering there for days after. It is the sound of desolation and horror which you can never forget."

"Rind….I…I'm so sorry..."

"Eventually we managed to tear the soul from the demon's grasp and, with the few survivors and a comatose Kara, returned to Heaven. We believed that the demon would face punishment for his crimes and yet nothing could be done. The abomination had apparently exploited an obscure clause in the concordance which justified certain actions if he originally had the soul in his possession, thus rendering us impudent of any retribution. There were some negotiations behind closed doors, but for all intents and purposes the matter was closed. Kara recovered; her soul was reconstituted after months of treatment and she was eventually ordered to transfer to Yggdrasil's system operations department, but she was not the same person after it. Her smile, laugh, even her sense of humour had withered to almost nothing, as if her soul could no longer recall them. To so many, the Kara I had known since childhood was gone and yet no justice was wrought upon the demon responsible. That is my added motivation now, Belldandy. To ensure the Mephistophilis is punished for his actions that night and to allow retribution for those he destroyed…..and for her." She returned her attention to the small ring between her fingers; its significance now exceeding its fairly innocuous appearance.

"This ring is all that I have to recall those days when she and I were as close as sisters; before that horrible night and the abomination that orchestrated the desecration of her soul."

Belldandy, her hands now clasped in her lap, was silent as she appraised the divine soldier; her eyes enigmatic pools of concern. Her heart ached after Rind had finished her tale, a recollection that forced a different outlook on this most dispassionate and practical of goddesses as she sat in silence. The Norn of the present wanted to ask a myriad of different questions, to embrace her as a loved one in this most terrible of times and yet she was apprehensive that such a gesture may be excessive. She could feel acutely the writhing emotions within her, feelings that reminded her of her own pain as she watched the demon that wore K1's face vanish into the darkness; the feeling of loss, anguish and horror that no one should have to face mirrored behind a mask of professionalism. Finally, she leant forward as she cast her apprehension away and embraced her fellow goddess. The embrace was tentative at first, but as they held each other Belldandy felt a new wetness against her neck as Rind relinquished her façade; the walls silently crumbling as the Valkyrie allowed her self to feel emotion in so long. Time seemed of little consequence as they felt the others anguish; a gesture that reaffirmed their convictions in a night that now seemed darker than many could have imagined.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always, opinions and marginally constructive flames are greatly appreciated.

Thanks.

Sorcerer's Familiar.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 13: Twilight of the Mind

(For reader disposition, this is a warning for grotesque imagery)

As the norn and the Valkyrie comforted each other in the quiet privacy of Belldandy's room and the night drew long, the other residents of the house occupied themselves with searching for solutions to the terrible situation that engulfed them. Skuld, possessed of a new pensiveness, worked feverishly trying to design something that might give them the edge over their opponent while Peorth analysed hundreds of programmes in hope of cracking the demon's spell; an endeavour which reflected its lack of success in her unusually stern visage. But, behind the sealed and curtained door of Urd's room, the sleeping norn of the past was occupied with her own struggle. Her waking moments had been ones of a steady but grinding exertion as her darker side, newly vibrant, had begun to exert itself; its new strength eliciting a spiritual civil war that showed now sign of abating. Sleep had already become a victim of the writhing conflict within her but at least it offered some respite, though her dreams had become vague and unsettling, that was preferable to what she was now experiencing. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up, displacing the long mass of her platinum locks as she gently brushed several matted strands from her saturated face. Glancing around before returning her crimson eyes to the opposite wall, she wondered what had woken her; a strange sensation that seemed to run along her hands and into her fingers. The sensation returned once more and her digits, now lying before her, seemed to twitch before something strange happened. She gasped with momentary pain as she felt what her mind wanted to deny so much; her nails had elongated out into tapering claws. Silent for a moment as she lifted them close to her shocked visage and felt the sharp extensions press into her palms as she closed them before wondering what to do. Her heart jumped when she felt her new fangs grow further, followed by others; their new acuteness prominent against her tongue. Feeling the first twinge of terror wash over her like a torrent, she clasped her now clawed hand over her mouth as if in denial of the blade like teeth now filling her gums. It was then she felt it. The consternation of the past moments may have hidden the feelings, but now she felt them with a sensitivity to make her whimper with fright. The sensation now flowed through her was indelible; the feeling of her flesh twitching as the muscle beneath seemed to palpitate. Urd wanted to deny it; wanted to shut it out but could not. She was transforming and felt helpless to stop it. Struggling out of bed, she cried out and was almost instantly overcome by a wave of pain that left her kneeling with her forehead pressed against the floor and arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her skin seemed so tight; as if her flesh was constricting her from movement and she wanted to be free of it. Her back was now seared with terrible pain akin to two great incisions and she squeezed her eyes shut; she knew what was coming. Her night shirt rose on her back and was torn by two great protuberances. The goddess stifled a cry when she felt the unmistakable sensation of wet membrane stretch in the darkness and finally unfold into two great wings, indelibly demonic in appearance. Moving her head around, she saw her reflection in the darkness of the mirror; a twisted, winged phantasm with eyes like shards of

hot steel.

Upon seeing this she fell silent; the only sound that of her laboured breathing. It was then that she felt herself slip; felt the immediate and profound terror of a being that has seen its darker side; the aspect of her that desired control and power forevermore. She closed her eyes, the tears seeming to burn as they slid down her cheeks and in the deepest recesses of her divided soul, she opened the gates and the pain, loathing and guilt stopped. The demoness opened her eyes and with new strength rose. Free of control and guilt, her mind turned to those in the house until she detected the soft sound of approaching foot steps. The footfalls were followed by a knocking and a muffled voice, though slightly high in its tone.

"Eh….Urd…….Urd are you okay? I heard something fall and wondered if you were alright? Well………."

In the darkness, Urd smiled at the prospect of her prey coming to her and slipped into the rooms shadows to wait. There followed the sound of the door sliding open and the red curtain was drawn slowly back. Then Skuld slipped her head in tentatively and looked around.

"Urd………..Urd are you there? Is something wrong?" She said in hushed tones to the familiar shadows of her older sister's room.

It was then that Urd struck. The young goddess could not even gasp as something grasped her, pulling her in and quietly shut the door behind her. Skuld was raised up as a hand closed around her neck and pressed her against the wall. She struggled as she beat at the hand that had closed around her like steel until she caught sight of the face of her assailant. There was just enough light filtering through from the corridor to turn the room to a dark twilight and the young goddess whimpered as she beheld the crimson eyes that drilled into hers with an implacable malevolence. She cried something to Urd as she renewed her struggle; tears now streaming down her face and between the steel hard fingers of her sister. Urd, though, was indifferent to these cries as she savoured the terror of her divine sister and the horror that penetrated deep into her soul. She considered how to silence her and, with a small smile, forced the goddess's head to the side with her thumb. Skuld caught a glimpse of her sister's mouth; saw her lips part to reveal a mouth full of fanged whiteness. She gasped before Urd sank her teeth into her neck and the world began to swim with fading colour. A few moments later Skuld stopped struggling and as her eyes closed Urd savoured the last mouthful as it spilled across her tongue; the blood of her sister near ecstasy as it passed down her throat……………..

Urd stifled a scream as she sat bolt upright, nearly sending her hand through the wall. For a long moment a brittle silence pervaded, the only interruption the laboured breathes of the norn as she held one trembling hand to her heart while the other tightened around the damp sheets. Finally, and with some trepidation, she raised her hands to her face to find the soft, warm and damp contours that she was accustomed to; the palpitating flesh of the past moments thankfully a figment of her own tumultuous mind. As she was assured that no change had occurred, the norn of the past's consternation gave way to horror at the sickening illusion produced by her own divided soul and for a time she wept silently in the darkness; wept for the thing that lived within and the horror she would have wrought on the ones she loved so dearly. Laying back, her sorrow reclining, she contemplated what could be done on their present situation. It was beyond doubt that the demon now held several distinct advantages, with the bewitched K1 following the creature's instructions not making things any easier. She wondered how Belldandy was holding up; the younger goddess's self-possession in such a terrible time eliciting Urd's deep admiration, but still……….. At this she felt a pang of guilt; once again Urd had been the cause of such great suffering because the chain holding her soul together was loosened. She still couldn't believe how she had trusted her mother back in that apartment; even with reality so subtly warped, she should have sensed something of the spell used to bring Keiichi back from death's door. As she reflected, she suddenly noticed how dry her throat seemed. Feeling such a great thirst, she whispered a small incantation and got up. Padding over to her work table in the darkness, she lifted the newly manifested jug of water and poured herself a glass; savouring the prospect of quenching her dry palette. It was as she imbibed the refreshment that she felt it, and was furious with her self for not having detected it sooner. The sensation was subtle as to be almost invisible to her senses but it was there, and to a being with her unique patrimony it should have been felt the moment she had awoken from her nightmare. It was within the room, in the far corner and, from what she felt, was watching her intently. She let the last of the icy liquid slip past her lips and, feeling slightly better, placed the glass down with no sign of her new knowledge. Remaining in her position but with an exasperated and unseen expression, she sighed slightly before calling into the darkness.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

At this discovery, a shadow detached itself from the wall; the dark shape assuming a bipedal form as it slid over to Urd. By the time the tired goddess turned, the figure of a very familiar person had stridden toward her and stopped, its arms folded in a relaxed gesture. Urd lay one hand on the table top and as she looked into a face so like her own, distinguished by a crest of platinum hair and the hexegram of Neflheim. She smiled as the answer sailed out through scarlet lips.

"Long enough to know that you are having second thoughts after our tête-à-tête."

"Are you so sure? What makes you think that Bell doesn't already know that you're here?"

Hild smiled her soft smile; her eyes shifting towards the door and back to her daughter.

"The situation doesn't lend itself to that I'm afraid; Reality has been warped and their powers weakened considerably, even if they were to look in here all they would see was you reclined on the bed. I don't particularly like interruptions as you know." Urd suppressed her anger as she pondered why the Daimakaicho had chosen now to appear; she was already guessing what it could be.

"I don't have to ask why you're here then, do I. The answer is still no and shall remain no."

"Even to the point of making yourself ill like this? Secluding yourself in here like a prisoner serving some strange sentence…………… but of course you take such pride in your divine blood don't you…….." Urd glared in the soft twilight; the anger at her words suppressed through clenched teeth.

"You aren't getting any concessions; I'm here through my own choice as a goddess, something you cannot diminish even now."

"Ahhh….that's your pride again is it; you take such great pleasure from being the one always looked upon with suspicion, the one who is always thought of with a vestige of fear and apprehension after attaining such a rank as Yggdrasil's system manager. That isn't pride, my dear Urd, that's just glossing over the unsavoury truth with your own reasoning; hardly what I would call a life."

"It doesn't matter. They were my own choice and desire; no one else's." At this, the Daimakaicho countered with a strained look; her words soft but with a new edge.

"Your own choice? You don't know yourself; the nasty little dream you just had is evidence enough that suppressing what you are is making you ill, just as the life in heaven was one that didn't hold your interest. Even here you don't want to admit anything about what you really want." Urd smirked, turning from the figure of her mother to ostensibly pour another glass of water, silently grimacing as the strain of her demon side became acute once her back was turned.

"What I want is to live with my sisters without having to face some disaster every time you have a plot in mind.

"I don't think you believe that. I know of your mind and heart; I know what my daughter desires without having to glean it from telepathy, I wouldn't be a very good mother if I didn't. You desire him, don't you?"

"What?..." Urd returned with an incredulous tone, though not turning to face the demon.

"You desire he whom Belldandy loves with such conviction. At first it was curiosity with an edge of contempt, then a grudging respect but now you love him as much as she does; the same admiration and desire you possess but will not act upon."

"That's nonsense; you've got no right to come away with this crap!"

"Really? It's true, I know it; I've felt it as you look and speak to him. He doesn't look upon you as the part-demon goddess who is rumoured to be linked to the Daimakaicho, but as the powerful, mysterious and knowledgeable older sister of Belldandy whom is a master of divine chemistry. Put simply, everything you have ever wanted to be seen as but have not, save that young man…….."

"Stop it." The words were not abrasive but an assertion as Urd strained. She put down the glass with some effort; her unseen right hand pressed heavily against her chest and the heart beneath; the demon within clawing at her conscience with what she knew to be true. She turned slowly to her mother; her expression leaving no room for doubt.

"What Belldandy and Keiichi have is an affinity; something that unites them always. It doesn't matter what I feel and I know that what ever your new servant is plotting, Bell will be the stronger for it."

"Always so stubborn, even if it is a lie to yourself. Very well, but I know you Urd; better than those who surround you now, and I know that you will always covet him…….ohh, and you shouldn't underestimate the Mephistophilis, my dear; that can lead to a decidedly sticky end for all concerned." She countered; eyeing the goddess with a humourless look.

"I don't presume, I know, but I do wonder what you gave in return for him. Last time I checked, the Hasatan wasn't giving anything without getting something in return, especially with the likes of his lieutenants, so what's the deal this time?" The answer was suffused with a forced sarcasm that made the Daimakaicho smile inside; she could feel her struggling, the profound power that Hild felt pulsate so often and yet she still hadn't yielded to it. It was enough to make her feel proud……… She waved a finger as she shook her head casually, sensing the frustration within her daughter.

"Now, now I couldn't do that; it would be telling when you'll discover that in your own time and, maybe, when you stop trying to torture yourself for the sake of others sensibilities you will understand my position."

"I'll keep that in mind." Her reply punctuated with a painted smile. Hild nodded without comment then prepared to leave.

"I shall see you later then Urd, and I hope you consider my words," Then, with a characteristically small, yet unnerving smile, she vanished as quietly as she appeared, leaving a weary Urd alone in the darkness once more.

She leant against the table for a long moment, feeling for the first time the wetness of her brow and the apparent exhaustion that followed; the little talk with her mother seeming to give the dark power in her new emphasis. Padding over to her bed, she sank down onto the sheets. Her mother's words were conceived to elicit some doubt in her, of course, but they were also potent; peeling back the armour around her mind and exposing the desires within. It was true; after so long, she desired Keiichi more than he could know. In all the years she had been here, she had subjected him to danger, terror and near death and yet he forgave. All her faults, all the chaos and consequence of her being here, he had overlooked and in this she saw him truly. For some time she had dreamt of him; sweet, indulgent dreams in which she was the one to answer his first call; the one to which he uttered those fateful words that day and the goddess with who he would link hands. Forbidden as they were, she had turned her thoughts to him on countless occasions and found in him a kindred spirit; a person who had been an outcast and knew what it meant to feel the cold embrace of solitude. In truth, he was all that she would wish for and yet………..No, she wouldn't go there. The love between those two was a thing of timeless beauty and would not be shattered by others desires: hers or anyone else's.

Sitting up, she wondered how the others would deal with this; the current situation not being one of great optimism. With things as they were, they would have to rescue him; a move made all the more precarious by the enchantment and the demon's power. She didn't want to ponder the consequences of a confrontation that now seemed inevitable; a situation in which all three first-class goddesses would force the Hasatan's lieutenant to release K1 and undo the spell cast over the town. Then there was her and Skuld. She didn't want to risk combat if she could and Skuld, with all that she had gained, would not be any feasible threat to the demon even if she wanted to. Urd gestured in the darkness and immediately lifted the glass to her lips, savouring it once again; her anxious mind milling over any ideas that might help them. It was then she gleamed inspiration as she ran her tongue over her now wet lips; passing over her elongated canines that slid past her upper lip. It was a feeling she had come to despise, but now it gave her the inspiration she was looking for. She had grown tired of being the pawn in the demon's machinations and thus decided to finish it before anyone else was harmed. Incapacitating K1 and then getting away would be her top priority and then returning with the others to confront Mephistopheles would allow her to exact a bit a vengeance on the demon for his manipulations and the pain they had inspired. Lying back, she smiled softly, knowing that it was probably a trap; no doubt Hild desired this and she wondered what part she would further play in Mephistopheles's game but, presently, it didn't matter. She would re-unite the two lovers to hopefully restore the days before this horror had befallen them, and if she had to surrender part of her divine-self to ensure this, then so be it……………….

The journey to Nekomi Tech had been fast, though cautious as he sped down reasonably quiet roads with the sound of the motorcycle's motor and the torrent of water that fell from the dark sky. His thoughts a riot of images, feelings and profound trepidation as he entered the familiar campus, he looked around to find the only entrance lit to be that of the Applied Technology building that also served as the university's main administration. Feeling anxious making his way past the entrance and up the stairs, he reflected on the strange quality a building had at night; the usually bustling corridors now silent, dark places as his footsteps reverberated through them. It was not the most inviting rendezvous as he ascended the shadowy stairwells and for a moment he wondered if the demon was deceiving him in his instructions. His doubts were soon eased though as he walked along the administrative corridor on the top floor to find a most odd sensation. His senses were momentarily baffled by this, then relaxed as he felt a familiarity that reassured; the feeling conjuring images from the pools of shadow around him. He followed this sensation as it led to the office of the department head, a room he was reasonably familiar with. It was not without a semblance of caution that he entered; the handle punctuating the darkness with sharp metallic sound. Stepping into the darkness of the spacious office, he recognised many familiar items silhouetted in his developed night vision. Cautiously he stepped forwards, the feeling of faint apprehension spiking as someone stepped up behind him and, as he gasped, gently pressed their hands over his eyes; this followed by soft, familiar tones into his ear.

"Guess who?..." The feminine voice cooed with a hint of playfulness. Keiichi relaxed, gently raising his arms to lower the hands. Turning, he smiled as he found Sumiko before him.

"Sumiko? Are you all right? The last thing I remember was we were in the clearing then we….eh……"

"It's alright." She answered softly. "We were interrupted, but here we can be alone for as long as we need."

"I've thought about you so much", he intoned gently, taking her hand in his; feeling the strangely reassuring sensation of contact with this remarkable creature. " I know this sounds strange, but we've only known each other for little over two days and yet everything feels right, as if," he chuckled sardonically, " we were meant to be with each other, even after all this……………"

"I know, K1, I know………I've watched you for the longest time but was unable to say anything; unable to tell you how I felt for so long. I prayed that, even if just for a moment, you would see me how I wished to be seen…………..but now, my prayers were answered and you are with me." In the darkness, he embraced her, feeling her warm cheek against his and the almost ineffable scent of her long dark locks. For a long moment the only sound in the room was the faint tapping of the rain against the windows; the couple parting with a kiss as Sumiko gently pressed her soft, wet lips against his, Keiichi returning the gesture with equal desire. Eventually parting, she padded over to the desk where a distinct click was followed by a lamp awakening; its soft light causing the young man to blink as it cast deep shadows around the room. Standing there, K1 was fascinated by this beautiful creature who had so occupied his mind. She smiled; the soft light accentuating the contours of her graceful frame to give an almost unearthly quality. He approached and they leant against the desk, K1 gazing into the hazel pools that so captivated his mind

"I……….I feel terrible, though, Sumiko. I feel as if I'm betraying the one I've loved for so long …………. I feel ashamed after all we've been through that I have to tell Belldandy this………"

"shhh……it's alright. You shouldn't feel ashamed of something that you know was unnatural in the first place. It was inevitable that you would turn from her to seek something that you felt was part of this world, unlike a distant and detached deity that cannot understand what it means to be human or to love as we do." Keiichi sighed.

"I know but………I will tell her the truth, then maybe Belldandy will understand what I've felt all these years and yet I pray that it doesn't destroy her; amongst other things, I fear that terribly." Sumiko ran her hand along his arm; her expression pensive.

"If Belldandy loves you as I do, then I hope she understands the heart's needs and the weight of it upon the conscience."

"I hope so, Sumiko; I pray she will see that………………"

Time passed in the office, the desk lamp giving an almost warm light as it cast shadows across the room. There the two spoke of desire and consequence; the feelings that each had harboured for so long and only now merited expression. The subtle spell cast over the young man had warped his logic and inspired desire for this alluring and yet seemingly innocent creature who now held his heart in her hand's. As they spoke, he would find himself in wonder of her; both in form and thought. The sweet voice lapped at his conscious like a advancing tide while his desires found no disappointment in her sensuous but graceful body; his eyes often running over her toned frame from jeans that hid slim legs to her considerable yet not excessive bosom and her features; an indelibly beautiful visage framed with a cascade of hazel and eyes that held the same in their warm depths, behind the modest ornamentation of her glasses. Soon they tired and each sought some rest before considering what they would do; Sumiko reclining onto the office's couch while Keiichi opted for the high backed chair, the young man's dozing eventually leading him to rest on the desk, arms folded beneath him.

The office was silent in its twilight. The only sounds those of the soft breaths of its two occupants; each occupied with dreams, though the most distinct and profound are those of K1, leaning over the desk in slumber. The dream of this remarkable and bewitched man is not fantastic, for him at least, but introspective. He is currently a spectator within himself; his gaze drawn to the figure amidst a faint shower of blossoms. Here he watches his new guardian; the newly hatched angelic demon Virtue's Apostate seemingly reclined in the darkness. The guardian's head is bowed; eyes closed as if in reverence with its hands holding something close. A few tentative steps later and Keiichi can see that she is cupping a small light; her ebony wings partially folded around herself. Standing there, he couldn't help but wonder what she had been like as an angel, until the night she was taken and, through Mephistopheles's power, transformed into this forbidding creature who was unmistakably fashioned from darkness, and yet still held a vestige of her former grace. The long dark tresses turned and she opened her eyes; her di-morphic gaze spying her partner as she smiled softly. K1 himself was intrigued at the sensation this remarkable being invoked. To another, the former angel would have seemed monstrous; a warped travesty of a god's companion and yet he felt only warmth and trust toward the spirit who had assumed complete guardianship of him. The sensation of her company was new to him, unlike the supreme exertion needed for Cool Mint or the arbitrary power of Blue Lance, there was only the soft warm assurance of her presence. He returned the gesture and was supremely thankful for her presence in this, the most dark of circumstances.

As she returned to her quiet vigil, he suddenly felt ill; a strange sense of vertigo that blurred the scenery around him. He rubbed his eye's and as he recovered, the sensation subsiding as quickly as it came, he found himself standing alone in his room; soft daylight filtering through the door and a voice that was familiar as it was melodic close by.

"Keiichi dear, I found what you where looking for………" Belldandy's voice called from the tea room.

K1 was perplexed; a feeling that was reflected in his bemused features and curious motions as he opened the door then made his way down the hall.

"Eh…coming Bell." He returned. Arriving at the tea room, he slowly pulled back the door to find the room in darkness; only the contours of Belldandy as she knelt facing the table were visible. Running weary eyes around the darkness that, by all means, should be filled with light, he asked in a curious tone.

"Bell, what's going on? Has some-"

Entering, this line of questioning was interrupted as he slipped on something. Groaning, he turned to rub his aching side but withdrew his hand from the floor; something wet had been spilled all around. It was then that the quiet figure of Belldandy rose and turned on the overhead light.

"I'm sorry about the mess dear, though I think I've found what you were looking for; it was here all along…….."

He heard the soft tones and started to rise until the shadow turned into light and the young man froze as he looked at his hands and then around. The wet substance that saturated the floor had the unmistakable pigment and quality of blood. Shocked, his attention was drawn to several red droplets that had fallen past his eyes onto the floor. Raising his head slowly, he found Belldandy, her arm outstretched to him with something in her hand. His horrified gaze travelled along from the wet arm to her chest, saturated also, and the horrible, deep and wet recess in her chest and to her face, spattered as it was, with her smile and clear beautiful, sincere eyes. What she offered to him was unspeakable and yet it was held with all the amiable grace of a cake or cup of tea.

"I found what you were looking and yet I thought we had misplaced it." Her tones amiable and soft, adding to the horrific juxtapose that he beheld. His free hand shooting to his mouth to stifle a scream, he scrambled out of the room, his face drained of colour as he ran; heart, soul and mind numb as the walls fell away and he fell into darkness. It was then something caught him and his world became one of floating, a steady ascent and the flutter of wings.

He awoke with a start, almost leaping back as his hands shot to his mouth once again; his vision swimming until the world settled back into the familiar shapes and silhouettes of the office. He settled back into the chair, his heart beat almost audible and ran a hand across his warm, wet brow. For a few moments he was still, the terror of the dream slowly subsiding as he found nothing changed: the light still cast its shadows, Sumiko still slept peacefully in a silence punctuated by the gentle tapping of the rain against the window. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them his gaze darted to the silhouette of a tall figure at the windows. Turning from its position quietly, two crimson eyes appraised him from the darkness………………….

Sorry for the long delay in updates for the story, it has been a busy few months with exams and university applications, during which it seemed harder to find time to do some typing. Thankfully, Christmas is nearly here and I can now return to writing the conclusion with more consistency.

Yours sincerely

Sorcerer's Familiar.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 14: Tears like Falling Silver

As his eyes met the two points of crimson brilliance, he was momentarily still; his inert form in the chair's embrace like a creature that has spied a predator until he seemed to relax once more. A voice, now terribly familiar, sailed out through unseen lips with a query; its nature one of apparent concern.

"Unpleasant dreams? " The query was followed by silent footsteps and the figure of Mephistopheles emerged from the shadows. Keiichi, still unnerved by his sudden appearance wondered if he saw the darkness actually retract around the demon as he emerged………or maybe it was just a trick of the light. The young man turned to the creature's now faintly illuminated face as he replied.

"You could say that, I…..I'm just feeling a bit drained lately." The demon nodded in concurrence before coming closer with a now contemplative posture.

"It is a discouraging thing, but do not contemplate it too deeply, Keiichi. They are merely the vestigial flickers of a deceived heart and offer no true substance." K1 tried a weak chuckle under his breath before rubbing his eyes wearily; wondering if all this was only some terrible dream and he was still back home, writhing in his bed. Then he looked up and asked something that had plagued him for the past several hours.

"Is Rind…eh….okay? You didn't do anything unnecessary?..." The demon smiled his soft smile and answered; the faint light seeming to play of its reptilian eyes.

"Rest assured, I addressed the matter with appropriate measures and the implacable goddess was only incapacitated………..with no lasting injuries of course, but I do sense that you have other concerns on the tip of you tongue." At this K1 seemed apprehensive for a moment before sitting forward slowly, his hands resting on the expanse of varnished wood, and spoke of what had been gnawing at his mind since this had all began. The question seemed so vague and yet he felt compelled to satisfy some part of him that had always pondered why.

"Mephistopheles, there's something I have to ask you."

"Of course. On such a night, I can only wonder what troubles you so, K1." The mortal hesitated for a moment then spoke.

"I…..I have to know why?...why Belldandy? Why this madness that always seeks me out? And why…… you?" He intoned with a confused and weary expression.

"You mean, perhaps, why all this has occurred from the very beginning, from your original blessing to where you find your self now?" The demon quietly intoned.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." At this, the demon rose up and reclined on the air, legs casually crossed as he seemed to reflect on something before he continued to speak.

"The truth of the matter lies in your rather unique disposition, upon which I shall explain. You may know that you lead a rather blessed life as evidenced by your company, but the reason lies in your purity of soul; your consistency of purpose which does not lead you astray."

"Ehh…I don't quite understand?"

"Well, you see, contrary to what you may believe you, Keiichi Morisato, are a virtuous being; pure, untainted by a world that walks a precarious path between darkness and light. But in addition to that, you find yourself at the centre of a spiritual pentacle where you act as a fulcrum and unifying force. If you permit me a small indulgence K1, through you fire, earth, water, air and even ice all find balance and expression in your humanity; a point assisted by the fact that you are, in short, a singular expression of all humanities virtues." He punctuated this by gently gesturing to the young man as he sat with a now bemused expression. In a way it made sense; there was a reason why he had received the blessing of the goddess relief office and the company of Belldandy, a time that now seemed like a millennia ago as he spoke with a demon in this shadowy office but K1, melancholy as he was, endeavoured with his second question.

"That makes sense, in a way, though I still wonder why all this has a significance for you?..."

"Ahh, yes of course, but first I have to ask you how many beings that receive the attention of either hell or heaven ask, quite simply, for their representative to be with them always?" The mortal seemed ambiguous for a moment before tentatively answering.

"Very few, I think." To this Mephistopheles nodded with a small smile.

"Precisely, K1. Within the past five centuries only one is similar to your arrangement with heaven. If you comprehend the nature of that, you shall appreciate my interest in this matter with more gravity…….." The demon's answer left K1 confused until it clicked and he turned to his companion with a newly curious, if rather, unsettled expression; the creature quietly watching as the human grasped the relevance of his wish to the goddess four years ago.

"It was you, wasn't it? The contracts were so different and yet what follows is similar, I just didn't think to consider it."

"Yes. Irrespective as to what myth and legend assert, I came to understand the wizard as well as Belldandy thinks she knows you, and yet even when such a great force imposes itself, you alone still endeavour to follow your heart; that ancient prerogative accorded to all sentient beings without a hypocritical morality interfering. I showed Faust who he truly was but you follow the same path alone; prepared to overcome the obstacles along the way as you always have. That is what intrigues me, Keiichi Morisato."

"That cleared a few things up, though I still don't feel good about this………….but, thanks." The demon slightly nodded and K1 let his eyes slide along to Sumiko, still reclined peacefully on the couch. For a long moment he let his eyes rest on her, reflecting on what must inevitably come. He sighed then got up, the demon's eyes silently following him until he came to the window and peered out at the dark campus below. Watching through the saturated windows he considered the place where he had spent some of the best times of his life, but those memories seemed distant now; a profound and ominous tension had descended, as if the very earth itself held its breath in preparation for something horrible yet to come. Turning with sombre eyes that held conviction, K1 asked a question that was more a statement of fact; the answer had not been in doubt.

"Their coming to finish this." The shadowy figure descended to its feet with one hand supporting its chin as it returned the mortal's knowing look.

"Yes, they will come with objectives in mind, and then the question of sacrifice may very well rise……….." Keiichi's reply was resigned but determined as he met the creatures questioning look.

"No. No one's going to be sacrificed tonight. I'll reason with them and Bell; something can be worked out, I'm sure of it."

"Though Belldandy may not be as understanding as you may believe. If that is the question, then what shall you do?..."

"If that happens…..then I'll…..I'll do everything I can to stop this. One way or the other." In the silence that followed, the young man leant against the table; his visage one of a man facing a terrible dilemma. Close by, the demon smiled his secret smile as he observed the mortal's resignation. There are only a few remaining pieces left on the board. The weakened knight and rooks would be removed and the king neutralised. With this, the queen would taper on the brink of oblivion; awaiting one final move that would dispatch her into the abyss……….

The sole occupant of the room lowered her hands and lifted her head once more. In the relative quiet of her room, Belldandy completed her prayer and yet remained upon her knees as she reflected on how this horrible situation had come about. For the longest time since the demon had openly revealed his influence on Keiichi, the first class goddess had pondered with a great and painful regret why she had not detected anything wrong sooner. The morning prior to his possession K1 had seemed unsettled and yet she had found nothing abnormal. Even when her love had reassured her that the Daimakichou's intervention had no lasting significance, all the while with the Mephistophilis within, she had felt nothing and it frustrated her. Even with the fabric of reality so subtly warped to the demon's will, a goddess of her distinctive experience had failed to sense even a flicker of the darkness that peered out through the young man's eyes; a darkness that had spun a web with them now struggling in its terrible embrace. Was this partially her fault? Had she failed, even after overcoming the machinations of Mara and Hild, to divine the possibility of another maleficent being orchestrating their down fall? Was she unable to put the pieces together fast enough?...In truth it didn't matter now. Her personal combat fatigues were evidence of the goddesses impeding counter-strategy, as was the movement in the tea room down the corridor. In the hours after Rind had recovered, the Valkyrie had formulated a strategy to rescue Keiichi and, at least, contain the demon. The plan required a considerable secretion of power and, against her better judgement, required all members of the household to support it; a task which necessitated the use of both goddesses most unsuited for this. Urd, still struggling with her darker side, would support the main group while Skuld, counting on her limited experience, would be a reserve. The problem of the spell on Urd was partially remedied by Skuld; the younger sibling fashioning a demonic suppressant device which slipped around her older sister's forearm. In truth, the contraption would only take the edge off the gnawing demonic energy but as dubious and exceptionally dangerous as it was, it was the only solution for their plan to work. It was one of many things that compelled her to take a moments solitude as the household prepared for conflict; her prayer one of hope that they would emerge from the conflagration victorious and unharmed, yet one memory of this night still haunted her and it brought a terrible doubt. When K1 had spoken to her about wanting to talk away from the others, she had not felt a hint of hesitation or coercion in that familiar voice; only a calm clarity which unsettled her and for a moment she wondered if Keiichi was more than just the demon's hostage……………….

It was before she could reflect on the terrible matter further that her string of thought was interrupted by soft knocking from her door; turning, she gave consent and the door was slid back. Peorth, bedecked in her combat uniform of brown and white with a measure of red, entered quietly.

"Ma sherie, it seems that we're almost ready for the operation to begin; Rind has finalised the plans and our briefing. I believe we will be prepared for every possibility we may encounter." The rose goddess's words were quietly confident but they lacked her usual vitality. Belldandy arose and smiled softly.

"Thank you. I was only praying that we shall prevail in this trial to night."

"Souci pas, Belldandy. We will overcome this, just as Keiichi will and the sun will rise with you two together once more. I know it." Belldandy nodded her thanks and the two first class deities made their way to the tea room; the familiar walk now seeming suffused with a foreboding that they both felt acutely. The door slid past and the sombre goddesses entered to reveal a scene of preparation mixed with a palpable trepidation; the sense of growing intent about to be implemented. Rind was occupied with a holographic projection of her strategy with the air of a commander; Urd was sitting by the table in quiet contemplation and Skuld was feverishly making the final adjustments to her weapon, a long, shoulder mounted device with a advanced scope and cannon like muzzle. The three looked up as the two entered and Belldandy felt the anxiety only one horrific thing could invoke in most sentient creatures: the sensation of approaching war. Bell and Peorth settled down at the table with their compatriots and, after a brief pause, Rind elaborated in full on their strategy. As the valkyrie started to speak, no one saw Urd glance at the silent T.V in the corner and its switch turn silently from off to standby.

The briefing complete, Rind sat back and waited for any possible opposition. There was none. She turned to the four pairs of eyes that seemed contemplative; digesting the information before them until the axe goddess spoke.

"The plan takes into consideration any particular variables and the house will be protected by a reinforced shield, leaving us to address the matter at hand. I know that it may not be the most attractive option but, after due consideration, it has the highest possibility of success." The goddesses nodded their agreement then Rind turned to Belldandy, a sorrowful yet profound conviction in her sapphire eyes.

"Belldandy, does this have your approval? If not, there might be something else we could consider, but I can't guarantee the same probability of success………" The uncharacteristic question perplexed her fellow deity until Bell shook her head slowly.

"No, it's fine. This will succeed…..I..I'm sure of it." They exchanged a silent confirmation and the valkyrie turned once more to the awaiting group.

"Alright. It's time to go. If we follow our plan we may be okay and Keiichi will be returned to us." With collective affirmation, they agreed and rose; making their way out of the room. It was Urd who seemed like she was going to be the last to leave when she called over to Peorth, a casual if slightly melancholy smile on her lips.

"Peorth….do you think we'll win this one, after all that's happened?"

"We will have to now, Ma sherie. So much depends on this that victory must be ours without fail."

"I would definitely say so, but," she continued, giving a knowing glance to the waiting goddess," I think that I may have a better plan that could solve this mess. Tell Bell that I'm sorry for the inconvenience." In one quick motion she was across the room and though the T.V screen, leaving the alarmed Peorth to call the others.

Urd arrived after several moments in a class room where a computer monitor had been left on during the day. Once fully manifested, she proceeded quietly and with supernatural speed across the building and onto the roof, her preoccupied mind absently noting that her vision and movements had become so easily predatory as she darted along the empty corridors and stairwells; the platinum haired goddess dismissing the sensations that were only just contained. Entering onto the roof of one of the buildings adjacent to Nekomi Tech's centre, a rectangular area lined with trees with the administrative building on the other side, Urd's newly acute demonic senses pulsed out over the shadowy and wet campus until she found what she was looking for. Directing her gaze to the top floor of the administrative building, she smiled; it would have taken too long to explain to the others, and under the circumstances difficult to believe, but K1's close encounter with Hild had left the faintest trace of her demonic mother's energy on the mortal which resonated within, allowing her to track him wither reality was warped or not. Ascending onto the opposite roof she wandered how this all seemed to easy, but no doubt the Mephistophilis was here somewhere and if so, she was prepared. She followed the sound of the mortal's heart until she found the office. Just before she entered, every light within the office sprang into life with new power and hearing the bemused cries within she entered with speed to find Keiichi looking startled.

"Urd!" She smiled, striding forth, her red uniform and newly crimson eyes seeming all the more brilliant under the light.

"Yeah, I'm the cavalry don'cha know, but we'll have to save the questions until we get you back home. There's going to be a bit of a close encounter soon and we don't what you in the middle of it, so we'll have to get going now." Strangely, he didn't seem as enthusiastic as she had anticipated.

"Yeah….eh…Urd, about that, something has changed and I'm afraid I can't go back just yet." This statement aroused Urd's suspicions. Narrowing her eyes, she scrutinised the young man from her position; she had trained herself several hours ago to find just the merest hint of the shadowy demon's presence and yet none was forthcoming. She stared glared at him, advancing several steps.

"What do you mean "something has changed"?

"It's just that I…I met a girl and I think I have fallen in love with her." The gravity of the words stopped her, the incredulity apparent in the crimson brilliance of her eyes.

"K..Keiichi, think about what you just said. This isn't you, those are just his words slipped into your mouth…….."

"Urd, believe me I don't like what I am feeling right now, but I can't deny them and I have to explain this to Bell personally when she comes; I love Sumiko and I couldn't leave her here." Urd inwardly groaned.

"Keiichi, Listen to me! What your feeling isn't real, is just a facet of an extremely powerful enchantment programme and I can't believe that you would just change like that on your own; understand now K1, you are just telling me what he wants."

"That may be so, but I'm not leaving her alone." Urd ground her teeth, the demonic blood deriving strength from her growing anger; she would have to suppress it as she already felt the cuff like device straining to contain the mounting energy. She continued, perspiring slightly.

"Keiichi, you don't know what the hell you're talking about, this isn't real and I'm going to have to take you back, with a couple of thousand volts or not! You………" She felt profoundly weary; her vision swam as a wave of vertigo like disorientation swept over her. It was then her eyes grew wide. She felt it behind her; the maleficent presence she had been anticipating. In the blink of an eye she leapt up, darted from the ceiling to the floor some yards away and fired; the office shook as brick, glass and wood was blown out into the night. Urd dashed forward then around and fired, blowing a hole where the door and wall once where, but as she recovered, the entity, faster than she believed, was beside her and a gloved hand reached out with its two forefingers to softly press her forehead. The last thing she recalled as the world dissolved around her was the looming shadow; its two eyes beaming down at her with interest and the thought that she had once again put them in serious trouble…………

The arrival at Nekomi Tech went without incident. The troupe of Goddesses landing silently on the outskirts of the university's centre, all now prepared for a confrontation with the demon. They were also preoccupied with Urd's deviation; the goddess's personal plan eliciting both fear and consternation in her companions, with great frustration for the valkyrie. Their numbers reduced, Belldandy would have to retrieve Keiichi while the others, including an anxious Skuld, would give covering action. Making their way across the campus, Belldandy pondered on how a place that held such beautiful and joyous memories for most of them had become so forbidding; the buildings that had been familiar now ominous in their silence with a million places from which unseen eyes could watch. Eventually they came to the approach for the main concourse; a valley of buildings which led to the main administration, its tall silhouette looming ahead as if to beckon them forward. It was as she let her eyes travel up its dark exterior that she saw the gaping, ragged hole on one of the office levels and felt a flicker of her love. Suppressing the joy she felt keenly, the first class goddess turned to her companions with an expression that left no room for doubt. Silently acknowledging her, the two elder deities nodded. Skuld seemed about to say something, but was silent. Belldandy turned; a new hope in her clear blue eyes.

"Don't fret. The raising of the sun will see us together again, Skuld. I am quite sure of it." With that, she vanished into the shadows of the nearby buildings, leaving the remaining trio to advance towards the main square. Advancing up through the falling rain, she detected no other presence save him and yet as she came to the dark, gaping maw she was weary of traps. Entering, the goddess found a chaotic scene: broken glass, shattered stone and wood with paper and office supplies scattered around on the wind. Then, under the weak over head light, she saw him. Her heart, her love; the feeling of desire was almost over whelming as she ran towards him. He stepped forward and embraced her weakly then, before she could speak, Keiichi began.

"Bell, please listen carefully because there is something I have to tell you." At this Bell became still as she stepped back to look upon his weary visage.

"Belldandy, four years ago I asked for you to be by my side always but now….I…..I must ask for us to separate. I have felt things that I should not feel and yet they have always been there since the beginning; this doubt that what we may all come apart one day, I can no longer ignore and though I feel horrible, I must ask that the wish I asked of you be ended." The silence that followed, broken only by the sigh of the wind, was unbearable as Bell tried to comprehend what her love just uttered.

"N..no. This is just his spell, Keiichi, its warped the world around us and planted illusions…….."

"That may be the case, but I cannot deny what I feel. I have often wondered if what we have can truly last. A wish made by a mortal man that can keep a goddess on earth…….I seems now to be simply too difficult to keep. I think that we should end what will be tested to destruction by heaven and hell alike. We can't live each day wondering if the next catastrophe or trial will be the one to tear us apart."

"Keiichi, we have overcome them all so far, all things thrown against us have been endured; this will be the same, I know it." The goddess spoke quickly, trying to suppress the rising terror that seemed irresistible; her belief that these words were the contrivance of Mephistopheles waning as she beheld eyes and an aura that were clear, the words spilling from his lips sincere and with horrible meaning. K1 stepped forward and with trembling hands embraced her quietly. Their heads together, K1 spoke once more; the words difficult to come at first.

"Belldandy, you showed a man heaven on earth. Each and every day was brighter than the last. You taught me things that I will remember always but…..but it seems that, perhaps, the vision you accorded me was too pure; the life we lived too beautiful too last the rigours of our worlds. I can't lie to you Belldandy, because even now I have come to love another." As he stopped, he felt her sobs; her cheeks were wet and her body seemed to tremble in their intimacy as they slid to their knees in each others arms, he continued.

"Belldandy, I do not wish you to suffer any longer; my mind has strayed and I don't want to cause you any more pain than I already have. Please Bell, nullify my wish and we shall both be free of this horrible pain. I won't forget you Belldandy, but the longer we remain like this the agony won't stop." He stood slowly, Belldandy murmuring her protests through tears that fell from wet cheeks to stain the floor.

"Keiichi…don't…no…not this……." Her words didn't have any visible consequence as he stepped back to lean against the desk. He felt empty, his limbs lacking any energy and his mind was almost numb as he watched, with heavy eyes, a creature of divine beauty weep with a shattered heart; her tears catching the light as they fell to the floor. The sorrowful goddess then felt a presence behind her. The sensation followed by tentative footsteps as a young woman emerged, as if on queue, from the recess of the former doorway. She was beautiful, perhaps slightly smaller than herself and oddly she knew this woman's name. Sumiko walked cautiously around the goddess, nervous eyes darting from her love to Belldandy.

"I…I know the agony you must feel and I am sorry. I have always loved Keiichi from afar but would not express what I have felt gnaw at me for years, but at least he understands my affections. I have always admired you, Belldandy, and I thank you for what you taught K1. We won't forget what you have done for us," She walked quietly over to the seemingly listless K1 and linked her hand with his," My self and my precious, precious Keiichi."

It was as Sumiko uttered those words that the sorrowful goddess began to feel the first tremors of something and recognised it as it race through her; surging through her heart and giving flight to terrible feelings that had grown within. Her resistance was overcome; the world around assuming an almost dream like quality when her anger rose. The goddess looked up with a tear stained visage and peered into Sumiko's eyes. The young woman twitched slightly before raising her hand to a wet sensation that ran over her lip and chin. Her fingers found blood and she returned to the goddesses sapphire blue eyes. It was then a great force collided with the young woman, the energy sending her into the wall. This action was succeeded as every window in Nekomi Tech promptly blew out in a flux of psychic energy. This brought K1 back as he tried to shield himself from the glass; crying out as the force of the goddess's pain pulled Sumiko up the wall, now distinguished by a slight crater, and started to strangle his new love. His cries to stop unheeded, the young man felt a familiar sensation as wings unfurled and a storm of ebony feathers marked the emergence of Virtues Apostate from her partner. The demonic angel's di-morphic eyes darted to the goddess and in an instant the winged guardian was between the goddess and Sumiko. To her shock, the angel's wings contracted rapidly, the torrent of air blowing Belldandy back several feet into the air. She had just enough time to recover to see Apostate direct and fire a burst of energy form its clawed gauntlet. Impacting, Belldandy was thrown out into the night, her world one of pain and mind numbing grief as she descended into the darkness below…………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always, opinions and marginally constructive flames are always appreciated.

Thanks.

Sorcerer's Familiar.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 15: The Sum of All Deceits

The paroxysm of psychic power and the torrent of glass forced the advancing trio to take cover behind a wall, Skuld, with a cry of consternation, was the last to press her self against the wet concrete; the momentary terror of the past few moments receding as a new, more distinct sensation washed over her senses. The familiarity of the feelings reflected in her now horrified visage, the young goddess turned to her companions as the storm of glass and wood ceased; relative silence returning to the dark walkways of the campus.

"Tha…that was Belldandy, something's happened; we have to find her now!..." The rose goddess was about to answer Skuld's exclamation when the dispassionate tones of the valkyrie beat her to it; the divine soldier's voice ominous.

"I'm afraid that is not possible just now Skuld." Rind was crouched with her back to the wall; head inclined to give a surreptitious view of the concourse. With cautious movements, she was soon joined by Peorth in her observations; her fellow goddess casting critical eyes over the potential battlefield.

"What is it?..." Her whispered query was answered as Rind quietly gestured towards the trees on the approach to the university's main square. Peorth's gaze travelled up the walkway passing the shards of glass, akin to a sea of fallen stars as they reflected the soft glow of the few lamp lights, until she spied the trees. Her scrutiny was rewarded as she caught a hint of movement in their shadowy recesses; the odd twitch or flutter curious as she turned to the silent axe goddess.

"Ravens? Ainsi c'est la sorciere alors?" The valkyrie was silent for a moment; her eyes never leaving the source of movement.

"Yes. It seems we have company." The confirmation of the fellow deity's suspicions would have elicited a further question had not her eyes darted back at a new sound. The source of their concern now a multitude of winged, fluttering shapes rising from each side of the concourse. As the dark swarm darted to the main square, Rind's gaze narrowed; her thoughts anticipating what was to come. The square of Nekomi Tech is focused upon a distinctive fountain rising up several feet with a figure atop. The creatures now circled around before quickly converging on the top of the sculpture; their forms seeming to fuse into a single dark mass which rose up steadily. Rind braced, her grip tightening around her halberd.

"Prepare to move on my mark." Both goddesses nodded; their motions now of strained trepidation. The form atop the fountain was distinct now, the spectre wreathed in a long cloak with a cowl obscuring their features. The shadowy depths of the hood seemed to turn in the direction of the trio, Rind sensing a flicker of recognition from under the mantle. It was then in a flurry of motion that the figure extended a hand and fired; the arc of energy lancing forth towards the goddesses. Disaster was averted when in two swift motions Rind and Peorth, with a shocked Skuld in tow, darted forward with supernatural speed; the ground trembling as the trio's former refuge was reduced to rumble and flying concrete. The valkyrie found cover on the roof of a nearby building while her companions landed in a small alley close by. Closer to their assailant, Rind inclined her head to see that they remained stationary; the previous attack apparently a test shot to get their bearings. In an alley way close by Peorth leant against the wall with cautious movements as Skuld brought her weapon to bear; indicator lights turning from green to amber and eventually brilliant red as trembling fingers armed the cannon-like contraption. Above in the wet darkness, Rind's prediction held true; the enemy had sent forth its servant to halt their advance but with Belldandy's condition unknown and Urd missing, the time spent here could have terrible implications for them all. Atop the statue, the figure slipped its cloak off; the cowl falling back to reveal Shiho Sakakibara, the former spiritualist bedecked in dark fatigues similar to the goddesses own with a strange sword hanging from her hips. A familiar soft but lifeless voice echoes through their minds.

"I still sense you here. You may go no further beyond this place….the master decree's it." Rind answered with equally sterile tones.

"You are outnumbered. Your position is not tenable Shiho, lest you remember our last encounter; leave or the consequence may be your destruction." There was no difference in the sorceress's answer; something that added to the tragedy of the moment.

"…..That is irrelevant. It is incumbent upon me to return spirits to where they truly belong and thus if you persist, I shall take steps to prevent it." Upon the rooftop, Rind sighed. It was useless to talk further to the bewitched young woman; only violence remained to remove her. Below, the two goddesses silently confirmed Rind's order. A brief silence followed as time faltered before the eruption. Peorth was first, launching herself up she fired and the statue vanished in an explosion of light. Shiho dodged the strike as she dashed away then up to return with a telekinetic blast which missed the rose goddess but left devastation in its wake. Landing, they made contact as Peorth met the attack with her partisan; the glint of reflected light marking the arc of Shiho's unsheathed blade. Momentary grinding of steel led to both being forced back, the goddess silently reflecting on the mortal's inhuman speed as she pressed the opportunity with a rose. The projectile was dodged, though only just as the blood that slid down her opponent's cheek testified. The sorceress's counter was intended for the rose goddess but a sensation of familiar energy swung her arm around as she fired. The shot grazed the descending valkyrie enough for Shiho to avoid the spear head as it was thrust at her. Recovering quickly, Rind parried the young woman's blade before forcing the former spiritualist on the defensive………

. ------------------------------

The first waking moments were ones of grief which seemed to hold all the agony of a deep wound. With trembling movements and soft whimpers she rose; a surge of urgency restoring her lucidity. The sorrow subsiding to an almost bearable level, Belldandy found herself juxtaposed; sensations of familiarity for the campus rising in a strange long corridor, completely devoid of any illumination. Hurrying forward, her suspicions were confirmed as this place seemed to resonate with the faint, but palpable demonic essence. Forcing herself along this twisted reality, her advance was impeded as, to her initial shock, a voice which the goddess had come to loathe seeped from the floor, the walls and the ceiling; its utterances soft, though with an eloquent venom.

"Once a long time ago, in God's kingdom, within its pristine halls and hallowed gardens, a child was born unto Kami-sama; his first pure-borne daughter. This maiden as she grew was thought to be a pure and exceptional being that embodied divine principle; _Perficio Dea_, perfect in all proportions, habits and appetites…..."

Struggling forward, she could not ascertain where the demon's voice was coming from; each step bring her no closer to the end of the corridor than the last and still the voice echoed through the darkness.

"This maiden was named Belldandy, the norn of the present, and dispatched to grant the desire of those blest by heaven. Thus one day she descended to grant a wish, with righteousness in her heart and divine favour on her lips, for a young man. The love she believed they nurtured there survived many horrific trials……"

The sound of that voice was irrepressible in its monologue; the goddess struggling to contain a façade of self-possession as her thoughts became phantasms in the confines of that place: faces, voices, flickers of the past bled into each other in the likeness of nightmares. It was something of a relief as the sound of several explosions shook her from the influence of the malign darkness, her thoughts turning to her fellow deities close by, but still the voice continued.

"Though now, the love she believed existed has been only a mask; a façade over fears, doubt and private terrors. Thus as our tragedy draws to its close, you seek vengeance for your aggrieved heart…."

The darkness around her wavered; the goddess detecting the palpable fabric of reality reforming and, as the corridor melted away, she found herself in a large hall she knew to be a social area for students. Of course her attention quickly found the creature responsible for this madness. At the far end of the hall, almost submerged in a pool of shadow, Mephistopheles reclined in contemplation; the demon's eyes marking the goddess as she approached.

"My apologises for the formulaic introductions, but I have waited for this moment for some considerable time…..."

The goddess approached the demon steadily; her lips still though her expression was one of pain, anger and barely suppressed indignation. Nearing him, her pace slowed as eyes that burned with unshed tears met the demon's own crimson depths; the sense that the events of the previous days had come full circle to this place, hanging over this meeting. The brittle silence that pervaded for a few, almost painful seconds was broken by a whisper that soon grew, giving voice to indignation.

"What…you…What you have done to is a transgression against all that is precious…….this crime, your machinations have taken something that love does not begin to describe……." Her words almost faltered there as she spoke, her restrained anger eliciting a mild look of satisfaction.

"An interesting accusation from one who presumes to understand the human soul so well……..you of all creatures must know the nature of the heart; it questions, it doubts and it desires, or perhaps it is only a sin when you do not agree with it."

"………Your actions are despicable, Mephistopheles…….."

"Your love was an illusion from the beginning and yet, standing there, I feel compelled to ask, are you _perficio dea_, Belldandy? Are you the perfect goddess? Or is that an illusion also for a life of self-indulgent delusions, hypocrisy and conceit amongst you and your kin?" The goddess remained still, only her hands seemed to tremble as tears made there way down her cheeks while her eyes remained locked on the demon, her intent clear.

"As a goddess first-class with no restrictions, I can not tolerate this work on earth…or your presence here, thus you shall be exercised from this place." A look of momentary distain passed over the demon's shadowy visage as he descended; the only sound that of his boots touching the plastic floor. Appraising the goddess silently as the shadows retracted, as if of their own violation.

"I understand and I must reciprocate, yet it seems now that our goals were not so unalike after all……"

The response was faster than any mortal could have seen. In one swift motion, she focused and fired a spell; the single, brilliant sphere of light detonating as it brought down a substantial proportion of the wall. Mephistopheles reappeared airborne once again, the goddess turning quickly to strike with a air spell; the blade like wind impacting in a shimmer of crimson light on the demon's shield. Slipping to offensive, he responded too quickly for the goddess to respond as the air spell met its target and she was thrown back; the ground beneath her exploding under the incredible pressure. Falling, the world seemed to slow as if the flow of time had lessened and it took a great exertion to pull free with only seconds before her surroundings were engulfed by a storm of flame; the shield raised by the goddess absorbing most of the strike. As the fire faded, and the goddess darted over the rubble and embers, she brought her partisan around in a defensive stance but found nothing; the partially collapsed wall had brought down a good part of the roof with only the wind's sigh and tap of rain in the gutted hall. Unseen, the demon smiled his secret smile; his strategy vindicated, it was time to remove the king and checkmate the queen. He whispered a small incantation before turning to the goddess; the voice, with a modest satisfaction, weaved into the air.

"My commendations; truly the power of such great repute with the strength and conviction of Kami-sama, but it seems that we've entered the final act of our private tragedy and I'm unsuitably dressed for the part……." Her scrutinising blue eyes were then drawn upwards and she beheld the demon though something stayed her hand as the figure grew indistinct, a dark silhouette that wavered and changed as a surge of energy filled the ruined hall. The figure that appeared was a vision of infernal power; wreathed in long, flowing burgundy and ebony robes with full dark armour; the demon's face plate akin to that of a porcelain mask. The less armoured of his gauntlets withdrew from it robes that cruel rapier, while the other, tipped with steel claws, gestured out to her; the mask bowing slightly as if in salute. Below, Belldandy braced herself as she closed her eyes and uttered a silent prayer to heaven.

--------------------------------------

In the tower above, inside the wet and chaotic remains of a large office, Keiichi tried to reflect on the litany of actions now spinning through his mind like some obscene merry-go round; his concern oscillating between the events of the past half hour and the attack which had seen Sumiko thrown across the room with nerve shattering speed. His anxiety hadn't been improved by the sounds of a pitched battle taking place close by; the wind regularly bearing the sound of explosions up to their little eyrie. Leaning against the table, a hand rubbing the rising bruises which now stained her neck, Sumiko turned to K1 as he returned from the gaping maw in the wall.

"Sorry. Seems we pushed our luck a little too far……and it seems that Bell's friends feel the same way too." K1 nodded, looking into her eyes with some trepidation; everything he had planned to do had fallen apart and while some part of him felt compelled to find the fallen Belldandy, his concern form the weary young woman before him was stronger.

"I know, everything's coming to pieces but I still think we could save this mess…somehow. Just now, though, I think we need to leave as soon as possible; I don't know how long it'll be before we're caught in the cross-fire…" Sumiko nodded her agreement as she pulled K1's jacket, now hanging from her narrow shoulders, tighter. After a few pensive moments she asked with tentative words.

"What do you plan to do next, once we're away?" With a weary smile he answered.

"I…I think I'll try to find Belldandy and try to sort this out if I can."

She was about to answer when a sudden and ominously familiar sensation stopped the words in her throat. Her heart seemed to quicken and her blood raced with fright. Clutching at her heart through the fabric of her blouse, she leant over; her breath now laboured as a new perspiration wet her brow. The feeling that now suffused her form was unmistakable as, with a strained look of suppressed pain, she resigned herself to its inevitability. K1 had stepped forward to hold her, asking in anxious tones if the she was alright. It was with trembling fingers that she put her hand on his shoulder, the other pressing against the pains in her stomach. Looking into his frightened face with melancholy eyes, she wondered how he was now close and yet so very far from her.

"Sumiko are…are you okay….are you in pain?..."

"Please…just…just listen. I've loved you from afar when I thought it was just my strange heart playing tricks; when every one else looked but didn't see; when all others dismissed me, you stayed and didn't waver, you believed when others didn't. For that you have my love, always and without condition."

"Sumiko wha..what is-"

"Don't think of me as a monster; I…..I only desired what I felt I would never have. For the pain and grief, I'm truly sorry…." With that her lips met his in a soft embrace as she pressed against him, the bewildered K1 bringing his arms around to her back as she did so. As the remarkable sensation of her lips endured, she seemed to tremble in his arms before the young woman began to contract; her hands and arms withering as the bosom pressed against him diminished, the toned body shrinking into the jacket. Her hair withdrew once more as Keiichi saw the soft contours of her visage reform. Looking up to him, tears streaming down her face , he watched as a light sprinkling of freckles blossomed on her nose and cheeks. Returning to her petite stature, he thought he saw a faint smile as she fell, the startled young man catching her in shaking arms. It was then, with the focus of the spell removed, that the enchantment was withdrawn. The love he felt with such conviction vanishing, he now understood the implications of his actions. Blood drained from his weary visage and the world seemed to swim; the gravity of what he had said, done and felt over the last few days cutting through his mind with a new and terrible horror. As he slowly knelt, there were no tears, no paroxysm of violence or protracted ululation, only the knowledge that he has lost the woman he loved to a demon's machinations. His glazed eyes turned down to Sora; still, her breath barely audible, her skin pale as she lay in clothes several sizes too large for her slight frame. He embraced her softly, wishing to comfort her as he put his head against hers; a small gesture of warmth in that dark place.

-----------------------------------------

An explosion of magical energy shook the small room, the unusual movement bringing down a light shower of dust from unused shelves. The movement also woke Urd with a start, the norn of the past trying to regain lost bearings as her senses returned. Looking around, her hands bound and suspended from the top, she found herself in some type of containment device, fully enclosing her from the outside. Her curious and frustrated eyes soon found similar bonds around her waist and ankles and, as she balled her hands into fists, discovered even her fingers were restrained with steel ringlets. It was then, as she spied the demonic runes imposed on the restraints, it clicked and a wry, cynical smile twisted her lips; the meaning of this device clear. She could appreciate the paradoxical demonic logic behind it; this was not meant to contain her, but to change her. Similar to the incident with Mara a few years back, the restraints were designed for her alone, thus the only way she was going to get out of this was to become something other than herself; the thought compounded by the straining of the creature within. She swore under her breath contemplating what would happen next. It angered her to have come so far only to be a pawn in Mephistopheles plans, to unleash the other side of her self for some, as yet, unperceived purpose but the options available were few. But there was something else, an idea that was considered in the past but only as a theory. If she opened the gates of her soul and intentionally allowed what lay beyond to subsume her almost to entirety, while she kept a fraction of her current self to try and limit her excesses, like a small island in a vast, dark sea. It was a desperation move as she might just be handing herself over to it, but choice wasn't on her side; from what she heard and felt, the others were pulling out all the stops on this one while the opposition was responding in kind and she wasn't going to take a back seat. She sighed, a soft resigned sound in the confines of her small prison before she straightened herself and closed her eyes. In the silent moments as she opened the gates of her soul, the norn hoped, no, prayed that she could control it and if not……she hoped they would remember her as she was instead of what she would become.

The silence that followed was ominous; the long, tubular device that stood in the centre of the room now the centre of dark energies as electricity danced and arced over its smooth surface. The energy faded and silence was restored for only a moment before the device was shredded in a burst of flame and light. The remains of the prison now scattered over the floor amid burning embers, a figure emerged from the wisps of smoke brushing a lock of platinum hair from crimson eyes; her movements purposeful as she stepped over smouldering steel and circuitry. She stopped as she looked up; sensing others close by and a soft smile, devoid of any humour, twisted her lips, then the demon first-class vanished to join the war above.

----------------------------------------

The conflict near the fountain had turned the concourse into a battlefield; the shattered buildings, scattered concrete, broken glass and craters a testament to the ferocity of the combat. Shiho, augmented by terrible power, had held the three off as they tried to progress further. Skuld and Peorth had begun to show the strain of this altercation; the youngest goddess firing at a target which moved faster than any human could or, with great effort, deflecting her blasts. The rose goddess, though unused to combat, strove to engage the sorceress with discipline and versatility, something that merited Rind's silent admiration. The valkyrie, though, met the mortal repeatedly, either in a group or in single combat; her trained senses always trying to discern the mortal's weakness as their blades met or in bursts of supernatural power. Withdrawing from each other once more to take cover, her mind considered how such a mortal, even with enhanced strength, could contain the powers of three goddesses. Her line of thought would have concluded with an analysis of their situation if something had not gained the attention of mortal and deities simultaneously. Their concentration on each other interrupted, the wet night momentarily turned to day as a building on the other side of the university square vanished in an explosion of white light. The previous surge of power had alarmed all the combatants, but the recognition felt by the valkyrie was one that invoked a memory of night and the roof tops of Innsbruck. The thought could not be followed though; the light vanishing quickly to reveal something that all three goddesses had been dreading. Atop the remains of a roof, a figure surveyed the carnage in silence; wet platinum locks framing a face with crimson eyes and the crest of a demon. The familiar face now devoid of any expression, she moved with exceptional speed. Landing, her first strike arced down upon Shiho, the bolt sending the sorceress into a wall. Her attention was immediately upon the goddesses as fire rained down upon those she once called kin; their actions one of consternation.

In the air above Nekomi Tech and the remains of the student hall, Belldandy's attack was dodged by the demon; the goddess still persevering in her war with a pain that seemed to cut her soul. Looking upon his adversary, his weapon prepared to defend, the Mephistophilis felt a modest satisfaction in the developments here. Behind the cold, dispassionate contours of his face plate, he smiled his secret smile as the sum of his machinations were played out below. Skuld, Peorth and Rind would now confront the transformed Urd; the potency of the demonic part of her soul now apparent. The demon could feel Keiichi, having recovered from his shock, taking Sora to a safe place far from the battlefield. Keiichi would return as expected, but by then his presence would be of no consequence; fear would keep him from using the angelic demon while concern for Sora would occupy him long enough. Now Belldandy was vulnerable; the layers of armour around her soul gone, the goddess was alone in her grief, anger and pain. Belldandy, the whispered _perficio dea_, a brilliant, pure light even in heaven, would now be neutralised as a presence on earth. The board almost swept clean, checkmate was now imminent…….

As always, opinions and marginally constructive flames are greatly appreciated. Also, I'd like to apologise for the delay, my PC died on me and it took four weeks for repairs to be completed. With myself back online and a few days holiday coming up, I look forward to posting the final instalment for this fan fic very soon.

Yours sincerely

Sorcerer's Familiar.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and the relevant corporate bodies.

Light's Nemesis

Chapter 16: In a porcelain face, I see a Nemesis

The main entrance of "Whirl Wind" was nudged open as a figure quickly entered; his motions purposeful as he lay his unconscious charge down on the reception room couch then closed the door on the dark, wet night. Hurrying over to her, he removed the wet jacket with trembling motions and felt the young woman's pulse. Satisfied with the faint though constant rhythm, he darted over to the store cabinet and haphazardly pulled several of the proprietor's overalls from their folded piles before laying them across the pale, wet form of Sora. He considered removing the wet reiments but could not summon the will to undress her in such a fragile state. Turning, he tried the office phone only to hear silence; his response a frustrated sigh as he set the receiver back. Leaning hard against the desk, he ran a hand across a weary and saturated face with eyes that tell of terror and indescribable pain. The events of the past day now clamouring for his attention, Keiichi denied himself that introspection lest he drown in the growing sense of despair that welled within. His senses straining under this, he quickly sat on the couch opposite her, one hand pressing against his left temple and tried to think of a solution, any solution to the madness they were now drowning in. He racked his brain for an idea; a plan to rectify this but all avenues of thought led to the same horrible conclusion. With a sardonic thought, he knew what would happen if this were any other crisis; they would congregate around the tea room table to work something out. Skuld would whip up some fantastic contraption and Urd could be relied on to conjure up a potion or elixir for any event imaginable and Belldandy………..Belldandy could see the answer in every problem with complete sincerity, but that world was now gone. Where had that life gone? Of course he understood that question was self-defeating; he knew the answer all too well. Their lives had vanished into the night with tears and eloquent whispers, as if the demon had opened his cloak and covered the world in shadow, yet the thing that tortured him was the fact the he, Keiichi Morisato, had willingly assisted every step of the way. All this may have been the orchestrations of another but the fears, doubt and private terrors that motivated him were, and would always be, his own. In the four years since Belldandy came to stay, his doubts had waxed and waned but no matter how many times he and Bell had come back from the brink, those unsettling feelings had always been constant and now, it seemed, that they had finally been answered. He sat forward, an ineffable weight seeming to bear down upon him, and wondered why he didn't feel more surprised with himself; he always knew that this, the strange story of the man and the goddess, may end someday. There were moments in the past when he wondered if that time had come, now forming a litany that danced behind his closed eyes: Mara, the Lord of Terror, Velsper, Celestin and Hild…………they had tested his wish to the point of destruction and yet Bell had always managed to prevail, if even by the smallest of margins, but now it seemed that their story had reached its final chapter; Keiichi impudent to change its conclusion.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at Sora; watching for a few moments the steady rise and fall of her chest with each breath. As he looked upon the young woman's face, locks of wet hair plastered to her brow, he reflected on the tragedy of what had reduced them to another's puppets. How many times had she and others been the victims of the supernatural crossfire, oblivious to the forces that manipulated them to their own designs and the world that existed parallel to their own. Sighing as he lay back, K1 considered what he would do when she asked where her sempai, Urd and Skuld had vanished to. When that day came, he would take her to the temple and out to the garden where, amongst the ghosts of happier times, he would tell her about a very undeserving young man, a very mundane phone call, the goddess that answered it and how that young man betrayed her in the end. That thought almost compelled him to weep, the unshed tears a testament to what he would lose this night. It is in this moment, in the relative silence and the remains of his life, that he resigns himself to the loss of his love but, though he may not be able to alter the course of events, he would not do so passively. For a time, he agonised over the idea; whether he should leave the unconscious Sora or remain by her side and let the night unfold. It was with a great ambivalence that he resolved to return to the university; the miniscule chance that his presence would change anything giving motion to an exhausted body and fatigued mind. Before he left though, K1 leant over the still form of Sora and, at a loss for words, gently kissed the young woman on the forehead; the gesture one of apology for the weaknesses of his own heart. Stepping out side and onto his bike, the flicker of a memory surfaced and he wondered, alone in the darkness, if this was what the ill-fated wizard felt when the time came for his demonic companion to fulfil the contract. It was with that grim resignation that he started the engine and sped of into the night.

----------------------------------

The demon's counter attack was potent as Belldandy narrowly raised a shield; the arc of dark power dissipating in a flash of faint blue light. Allowing the demon to advance, she vanished to reappear some distance above him and fired once more, her arms extended in invocation as spheres of light arced out. The demon turned quickly as the spell descended and his figure vanished in the explosive brightness as the spheres met simultaneously; the sound akin to a thunder clap. She did not react fully until feeling a flicker of his presence somewhere behind, though as she turned and struck out, the phantom vanished. In this instant, blade like air descended up and was only avoided by the goddess darting down and across; the move almost sending her spiralling. It during this that the demon struck, but his blade only danced across her arm before it was met with her partisan, the grinding magical weapons seemingly secondary as both pressed against their foe; the few seconds almost intimate in their duel as both peered into the face of the other. Belldandy's countenance fixed in its severity with a mix of pain and righteous indignation; her sapphire blue eyes alight with anger. The demon's face, hidden behind the cold contours of the face plate, could not be discerned save for the two crimson points in the depths of the eyes, their intent implacable. Belldandy eventually broke away, pressing against the demon's rapier before somersaulting backwards and opening fire. The shot itself was evaded in a blur of motion before the spectre reformed and in a swift gesture counter attacked; Belldandy realising the diversity of the power as the arc of crimson lighting impacted across her torso. Thereafter, her world became one of searing pain as she fell then landed upon something hard; a university building roof now bearing a large crater with the disorientated goddess sprawled in the centre. Forcing herself up she had only moments before she saw the demon above, an eruption of light and the explosion that followed; yet, to her shocked senses, she remained unharmed as the energy was absorbed by a shield with its creator landing behind her. The goddess turned to meet the weary, yet grimly determined, face of the valkyrie; her expression one of urgency.

"Rind, I-"

"Belldandy, he's too great for you; go to your sister and I will hold him here." The words punctuated with a swift motion as she brought her halberd around in a defensive stance.

"No, this is not the way; not alone…he will…."

"I will hold him here until you return, go to your sister; Urd is a danger to us all and to herself, you must help her; now go.."

The words held a grim pertinacity that other goddess loathed to consider but she nodded, her eyes resolute, and darted across the roof tops to her sisters.

The valkyrie turned her full attention to her position; eyes scrutinising the wet darkness around. The silence was broken when a shape rose at the opposite end of the roof and two crimson eyes returned her gaze; the demon's voice a cruel sound in the rain

"It seems that pretensions of duty and honour go hand in hand with vengeance, valkyrie; a very imprudent thing………"

It was then, as the demon gestured amid a whispered incantation, that the roof vanished in an eruption of energy; Belldandy whispering a prayer as she landed on the remains of the concourse.

---------------------------

The situation which greeted the goddess was one of pronounced carnage. The confrontation between Shihio and the goddesses had transformed a considerable proportion of Nekomi Tech into a scene plucked from any urban battlefield; a fact compounded by the arrival of the new first-class demon and her wrath upon all who confronted her. Landing amid the remains of a building, familiar raised voices and an explosion close by caught her attention; the goddess's swift motions bringing her to face to face with the conflict. From the burnt out remains of a second floor lab, Skuld rained down blasts while her opponent, the sorceress Shihio, took cover behind a small mound of rubble. This horrified her, but a flash of light and a thunder clap, accompanied by the figure of Peorth landing heavily brought her attention to a chilling sight; Urd, now bearing a fiery whip and a expression of complete malice, looked down upon the prostrate rose goddess with ruby like eyes, the insignia upon her forehead, amid the wet platinum locks, invoking fresh consternation in the first-class goddess. Urd turned and without a word the sky ruptured forth; lighting arcing down to where Skuld and Shihio fought. The ground shook as the energy was deflected off a barrier, the two combatants saved from the demon's onslaught by the goddess that Urd now turned to; eyes narrowing in recognition. Belldandy looked up into her eyes and knew that something else, something she had seen only fleetingly in the past, now held dominion; the mark of a demon first-class a silent testament to this transformation. The demon's lips curled malignly before she spoke, as if considering what to do with her latest foe.

"Well?...I thought this would be the point where you would try, eyes sorrowful, to tell me that this is isn't me, or that this is wrong or that I'm under another's spell…..." Belldandy was silent before she spoke, thinking of a way to reason with the unreasonable.

"Urd, please…..please don't continue with this. The demon has twisted your mind to his whim; your true self, your true soul would never contemplate such vile acts. Dear sister, please let us-"

"Truth?" The demon punctuated the venomous his with a swift motion that brought her some distance from her sister. Now on eye level, she continued.

"You want truth, Bell? This is the truth that lay beneath all the crap that I had to work through up here," her words punctuated with a gesture to her temple. " The truth is that your world is crumbling and now that I've worked through flower girl here, the squirt and yourself are going to discover just how truthful I can be. We're going to have a reckoning and I can definitely say that it has been a long, long time coming."

"Sister, please, you're stronger than this. You would never, even if all the light had faded, willing go into the night……." This seemed to cause the demon's expression to waver; a momentary look of apprehension darting across her features before the malice returned. Her laugh was soft but rich in contempt.

"That argument is wearing thin, dear sister and its time for you to understand why." Her motion was a blur as the fiery weapon arced out at its target; the energy contained in its tip striking a mound of rubble. Before the demon could consider what had happened, something fast and hard met her stomach and she was sent back into a wall. Belldandy turned slightly and found Peorth, weary but determined, as she pulled her fellow goddess away and launched her own attack; the thorn studded vine melting back into her wrist.

"Peorth, how….when did this happen, when did Urd succumb to this?"

"I'm afraid that the situation has turned against us, ma sherie; Urd has turned against and the sorceress is bent on stopping us-" Her harried tones were interrupted by a series of pronounced detonations close by, Skuld seemingly using her trade mark bombs against the human who seemed less so every minute.

"My god….Skuld….Shihio…." The goddess of the present uttered in shock; Peorth's expression strained as she tried to sense Urd. Turning, she understood the necessity now upon her.

"Belldandy….."

"Yes, I know. Please go to Skuld and I shall deal with Urd. My love is lost to the world and we don't have much time to return to Rind." Her fellow goddess's face was suddenly etched with shock before melting into sadness; her hazel eyes bearing a shadow of the pain seen in the norn's eyes. Peorth nodded and both prepared to return to the battle field. Moments later Shihio, darting toward her target with supernatural speed, only just evaded several vines as they ruptured forth from the earth; the sorceress turning to find the rose goddess advancing upon her. Close by, Urd had erupted from the rubble with a murderous expression before tendrils of wind turned her world into a cyclone, intent on retraining her. On a nearby roof, Bell's first hopeful thoughts were erased as the retraining wind was blown apart with a lighting bolt that added another creator to their war zone. Her reflections were only momentary though; a burst of energy deflecting the fiery whip as its owner landed several feet from her. Then the sky ruptured forth and Belldandy felt the ground give way before she could react.

------------------------------

High above the ravaged concourse, the war continued too but with a depth that transcended mere political affiliations; a battle that told of personal hate and enmity that had endured for almost five centuries. Rind made her war with all the speed, power and conviction that had distinguished her as heaven's most proficient valkyrie, but within another war raged between the past and the present. She understood the danger of letting this become personal, of seeking vengeance but, also, she knew that it was a contradiction in terms. This had always been personal; personal since the fateful night that was forever ingrained into her mind and the one she had saved, and yet lost. She had sworn to herself that those feelings would not interfere again, but the fear of those below succumbing to this dark power invoked other memories; memories of waking in darkness, her body wet with perspiration and cheeks stained with tears as she rose from dreams that echoed with the scream of a creature that has its soul shattered and the shadowy phantasm that orchestrated it, a demon with a porcelain face. It was these bitter, flickering recollections that urged the valkyrie to satisfy a thirst for vengeance, but at what price? Tapping into that vast reservoir of hate would instil terrible power and quench her soul's thirst for the demon's defeat, but if she conceded to this temptation Rind would cease to be; replaced with a creature that hid its contempt and blood thirst behind a thin mask of dispassion. In essence, everything her divine nature would innately oppose. She brought her halberd round quickly to block the demon's thrust; steel grinding against steel as the world spun around in a dark blur. It was here as she pressed up to counter the strength of the opposing blade, that Rind understood what she would become if those crimson desires overcame her; a realisation invoked by fear for the others and the eyes that seemed to pierce her flesh, intent upon dissecting her soul.

In the blink of an eye, the valkyrie vanished only to reappear some distance from her opponent; a bolt of light impacting on the demon's armour as he was forced back. Her rapid movements only saved her from a burst of explosive energy that promptly impacted on a nearby rooftop, an act which caved in the roof and top floor of the building. Retaliating, the divine soldier swung her halberd in an arc before letting go. The weapon, acting like a large boomerang, was complimented by two blasts from Rind as she fired up wards at the demon. Unfortunately, its target melted into shadow before reappearing to deflect the offensive spell; the brilliant flash of light as they met his shield only deepening her resolve. It was then, with her target on the defensive, that the valkyrie choose to employ a solely offensive manoeuvre; the singular expression of her power, the "golden eye", which had become a trademark attack since training. As the weapon returned to her grip, the valkyrie focused her energies and attacked; the spinning motion of her form eliciting carnage as she tore concrete and whipped up rubble in her confrontation with the demon. For a few moments, her world became one destructive grace as she darted across the sky and the scarred rooftops of Nekomi tech; her intent to shatter his shield satisfied as it relented as he seemed to fall away. A moment of faint vindication was all she felt once the attack ceased and her senses flared in alarm; someone was directly behind her. She spun, the spearhead prepared to thrust at her shadowy enemy. She stopped. Her mind became numb and the wet, dark world around seemed to freeze; even the droplets of rain slowing as if for inspection and there, standing before her, was Kara; uniform bloodied and torn but her eyes, those wonderful pools of amethyst, bright under a crown of ebony locks. The person she had been before……before……. The moment seemed almost eternal yet was little more than a few seconds before realisation cut through and, in less than a heartbeat, the world exploded in a paroxysm of crimson light. She shot down wards, every nerve screaming its own agony before she landed on the upper most remains of what had once been a block of lecture theatres. Her senses reeling, she understood that her right arm was now broken in two places and one option remained. It was as she reached over with inhuman speed for her boosters that she spied a flicker of crimson brilliance in the darkness. Then it descended and her hand stopped. The gauntlet transfixed by the thin blade as it pierced her shoulder through to the concrete beneath. The agony that ran through her elicited a scream that died halfway as she ground her teeth in protest. Pained eyes ran up the blade, the demonic runes alight, to the apparition that lowered it self slightly. Staring up into a cold imitation of a face, words ushered forth from still, porcelain lips.

"It would be presumptuous to say that this was ineluctable; I had no intention of meeting you in battle again, but of course you are always so dutiful and righteous ….." There was no response from the wounded valkyrie; her eyes returning the demon's scrutiny as she strained against the agony.

"No retort, no venomous comeback…….pity. But, perhaps, this is fortuitous as it allows me to give my appreciation. If you permit a small indulgence, I must give my thanks to you, great valkyrie; you have served me so well this night. You rallied them, prepared them for conflict, sent them onto the battlefield and gave the true objective to me upon a silver platter, and for that I am truly grateful." The goddess's eyes narrowed in an odious expression as the pressure of grinding her teeth elicited a small trickle of blood down her cheek. The seething yet inexpressible anger etched into her face only intrigued the demon.

"Yes. I wondered if that would spark reaction, yet even with such new strength you will not seek relief; denying something you desire even now as her world crumbles and a chance for retribution lies before you." This caused a waver in her countenance; conflicting sensations sweeping back and forth before she opened her eyes once more and spoke; her eyes exhausted but bright.

"Y..You will not emerge from this victorious. I have done what I must and will not concede to your meaningless wordplay. You will loose, demon. That I know well…"

"You speak of victory? Yet I think you are unable to grasp what has occurred this night and with that, are you sure we have not already won? But that is of no consequence to you now; you have served me well, but I can not allow you to interfere in my affairs any longer." The demon's faceplate turned slightly, eyes turning from her pained visage to her still arm. The soft, distinct sound of bone shattering filled the air and the valkyrie fought to suppress a scream that came as a deep, agonised snarl while the demon snapped her wrist.

"Perhaps you wish to contemplate my words in solitude, great valkyrie and, maybe, we shall meet once again." The words were followed by a blur of images and, as she spiralled into the darkness, she could only think of what awaited the norn of the present. Then the world faded to nothing.

---------------------------

Close by, the conflict had escalated as both the rose goddess and the youngest norn tried to halt the enchanted Shihio while Belldandy, with a sorrowful heart, desperately attempted to restrain Urd; the demonic proportion of her consciousness seeing all others as her enemy and worthy of destruction. Skuld had taken cover behind a mound of rubble, from where she armed and tossed two grenades at their seemingly inhuman adversary. Peorth, then in the process of completing her own attacks, spun out of range in a timed manoeuvre; a curtain of rose petals momentarily obscuring her opponent before Skuld's weapons collided with their target. The detonation shook them both as the sorceress was blown back amid a hail of shrapnel. Peorth's cautious move forward, eyes scrutinising the darkness; her partisan raised slightly with three roses balanced in her other hand. An unspoken message brought the young norn forth from her position; a faint whimper rising in her throat as she raised the rifle like contraption, the soft rhythm of the charging process giving surprisingly little comfort. Their advance forward lasted only a few moments until the ground where Peorth stood was lashed with a long whip like object, its surface studded with familiar thorns. Only a second had been given for the goddess to take flight before a flickering shape darted through the wreckage to renew its attack; the flight of Peorth's missile like roses failing to meet their mark twice until the third embedded itself in Shihio's leg. Unfortunately, the weapon did not have the intended effect; the thrust of the rose negated by the demonic power as the Sorceress brought her blade down with a terrifying thrust that was met with her opponent's partisan; the force sending both downward. The impact was barely noticed as both struggled to gain the edge; Shihio's face expressionless as her eyes drilled into the goddess's. Skuld trained her weapon on the attacker only to lower it as the chance of striking down her fellow goddess seemed too great; the former system debugger bitterly noting that this type of thing always seemed easier on T.V. The grinding of weapons was the primary focus of Peorth as she wondered how her opponent had come to wield such remarkable power against them. It was during this terrible exertion that the rose goddess made a discovery that both intrigued and gave her renewed hope. The battle had seen both combatants' uniforms take great strain; the torn and loose fabric a testament to that, but, as Peorth discovered, the glove and cuff of Shihio's sword arm had been torn off and the bare flesh atop her hand revealed a symbol, alive with a faint green light. It only took a moment for her to recognise it: a glyph, a spell capable of focusing elemental energies and, with a magic user, a reservoir of incredible power. A burst of energy at point blank range sent the sorceress reeling back several feet as Peorth struggled up, noting that it seemed strangely apt forth both users of the earth element to meet like this. Though Shihio was merely the demon's tragic puppet, he had identified the sorceress's most fundamental affinity and had even bestowed the will to control a power that would take others decades to learn. Darting forward, the goddess considered a plan; dubious, dangerous but if successful, would aid them greatly. With a timed move, she lashed out at Shihio with a vine whip; the sorceress dodging with inhuman speed to attack once more. Raising her partisan with one hand to meet the blade, she knew what must come next. The arc of steel shattered the weapon but, in a movement that spoke of centuries of learning, the goddess halted the strike by clasping both hands simultaneously around the blade. Marvelling at the mortal's strength, Peorth prepared her spell. Shihio may wield her new power with terrible proficiency but, as Peorth reflected, she had not been educated in all of its intricacies since the start of her life. Whispering an incantation, the blade arced with a faintly green energy then abruptly stopped. Her hazel eyes met Shihio's and, with a small smile, she whispered to sorceress.

"Coup de grace, ma sherie."

The following silence was broken as an eruption of energy turned their world to day and shook the earth with incredible force. The sorceress ploughing through earth, concrete and a wall before it collapsed; the sword still held by the goddess as she rose unsteadily. Casting her gaze to where her opponent may be, she felt a faint flicker of vindication. Yes, Shihio was skilled in their element and powerful too, but, the weary rose goddess noted, did not know that a magical field can be inverted if necessary by the same element. Her reflections were momentary as Skuld's call's brought her attention to the other battle being fought close by atop a gutted building. Arriving with some trepidation, they were greeted with the sight of Belldandy absorbing an arc of fire; the wind shield withstanding the attack as Urd landed, the demoness's whip uncoiling with a casual gesture. The goddess, her visage a mix of sorrow and grim conviction, counter attacked with a burst of energy; her sister dodging until the fourth met its target and she reeled backwards. Skuld's cry of relief brought the norn of the present to the arrival of her comrades and a momentary joy flickered in her eyes.

"Peorth did you….is Shihio still with us?" Her companion responded with soft grin.

"Ma sherie, your friend still lives but-"Her voice wavered as a sensation that seemed to cut the ground from beneath washed over all three. Belldandy, her eyes alive with consternation, gave voice to the dreadful, yet unmistakable feeling.

"She has fallen….Rind has been overcome by him."

"My god, then…..then how are we going to beat him with Urd like this?" Skuld looked first to her older sister then to Peorth.

"Ma sherie, there is a slim chance. We could first deal with Urd and then move against him as a group; even he would find that a difficult proposition." The norn of the future turned to her sister. Belldandy, her eyes still, held sobriety with a faint sadness in her expression. Then something flickered in them that invoked apprehension in the youngest goddess. Belldandy looked up to both and, in her characteristic gentleness, spoke.

"Peorth, Skuld, please restrain Urd for as long as you can. I shall go out to the demon and fulfil Rind's task." As expected, there was a storm of protest.

"Don't do this. We'll think of something; as he is, you may be……"

"Ma sherie, please let us consider another way once Urd is no longer a threat…..."

"I'm afraid that may not be possible. I have considered this for sometime, and I feel I know what the demon wants. Though I will not concede, I must go to him alone; you both have my complete trust that you will succeed." Both goddesses could think of a thousand reasons why she shouldn't go but there, in the darkness, they agreed. Then with a soft smile Belldandy left quickly before both turned to face their task. Moving forward, both felt a flicker of something behind. Peorth bore the thrust of the attack as she was lashed with fire while Urd narrowly avoided a blast from her sister's cannon. Retaliating, a telekinetic burst tossed Skuld across the rooftop. Two crimson eyes and an amused voice cut through the rain.

"I only caught half of that and knowing how sister dearest is, she'll do what has to be done though I wonder how she will feel picking you up in pieces……….."

-------------------------------

As the sounds of battle faded slightly amid the rain and the winds melancholy sigh, Belldandy found a new and terrible absolute: desolation. This was not only the reality of her surroundings, but a sensation that pervaded every fibre of her being, soul and consciousness. Alone now, she reflected on how the world she knew had dissolved into darkness; her dear sister twisted into a travesty of her true self, Skuld and Peorth compelled into a horrible confrontation with the demoness and Keiichi………The man she loved and cherished above all things on earth had forsaken her; his mind bewitched by the demon's spell, finding love in another. In this, she felt the sting of guilt as she recalled her attack; her jealously storm almost crushing the girl's throat before K1 had intervened. Keiichi….Keiichi Morisato………lost to her now and, perhaps, forever. Darting over the shattered mounds of concrete and twisted steel that were once part of Nekomi Tech, the goddess's thoughts turned to the demon that had orchestrated this all encompassing horror. Though she still felt a terrible doubt in leaving the two to deal with Urd, the norn of the present had began to understand what she must do to end this. All the events over the past few days, some profound while others were almost insignificant, led here; specifically, the goddess feeling compelled to confront Mephistopheles alone. She knew that hate was something unbecoming of one from the heavens but, approaching where she last felt the valkyrie, the sensation became almost overwhelming; a private darkness that empowered her anger all the more, but no. She would not concede to it. Her world, the one she had loved for more than four wonderful years was gone, but she would hold the Mephistohilis to account with all the authority a goddess, first class, possessed. Still now, she looked across the shattered rooftops and the administration tower, rising out of the carnage below, bearing scars of the battle between Rind and the demon. Her scrutiny was rewarded though; a figure materialised above the tower as if to answer the goddess's wish. A voice echoed through her mind over the wind's sigh; a voice the goddess equated with darkness itself.

"It seems that _Perficio dea_ returns once more, her eyes burning with iridescent fire tell she now understands the truth but seeks vengeance all the more. Come Belldandy, norn of the present, heaven's most blessed…….without any further interference, let us conclude this affair now." The goddess was silent for a moment then, with singular solemnity, answered.

"Mephistopheles, for the souls you have drowned in darkness and infernal will, you will be exorcised completely from this place."

Then the goddess went forth, her intent focused with inexorable desire, and she made war.

-------------------------------

The engine stopped and the rider, his motions almost mechanical, slid the helmet off and let it fall into the sidecar. The expression he wore was of a man who had seen something inconceivable, and yet all reality testifies to its veracity. Dismounting, he came forward to the main gate of Nekomi Tech or what was once the university where he had studied for four years. The car park was only faintly recognisable; the overturned fiat of Sora Hasegawa amid assorted debris giving K1 his bearings before the relative peace was shattered by several pronounced explosions and an eruption of lighting close by. Shaken from his incredulity, he hurried forth into the ruins. Navigating past small mountains of debris and even craters, the young man could only imagine at the power used to make the university seem as if it had been subject to an air strike. Judging by the lighting, it seemed that the others had found Urd, but the thought that pulled him forward was the chance of finding Bell before the demon did. Putting the events together haphazardly and filling in the gaps with his imagination, K1 knew that the demon wanted Bell to be vulnerable, mentally, emotionally and physically. In such a state, she would either barely be able to control herself or too drained to resist any further. Of course, it could all be meaningless but his theory was the one thing he clung to in a world twisted almost beyond recognition. Panting for breath, he leant against a pillar jutting out across his way. In these moments a small, though not inconsiderable, voice in the maelstrom of his mind raised the question of having a plan and then realising that beyond getting to the tower and where Bell may have fallen, a plan was something that he lacked. Feeling the concern of his demonic angel, his resolve focused; fearing betrayal and endangering others, he would make sure she was contained. Pushing forward again, he knew that he had lost Belldandy but he would first tell her that he was sorry, sorry for his fear and doubt and giving himself to another. A part of him knew that there was a good chance that he may not live through this but, if he could see her one last time before the light of his world vanished forever, death didn't seem quite as daunting.

---------------------------------

The wind spell arced out at the demon but only succeeded in gouging a vast hole in the towers roof. Darting forward once more, the goddess opened fire; energy arcing out from her partisan as the demon's form seemed to melt into shadow before lancing out in separate directions. Unable to track both flickering shapes, the goddess failed to sense them merge once more some distance above her; the Mephistophilis unleashing a storm of crimson lighting which met her with explosive force. Reeling, Bell managed to steady her descent enough to return fire, the demon evading her spell with supernatural speed. Rising quickly, her invocation summoning forth twin tornados which lanced out at her attacker, she advanced only to see her spell consumed by a fire which lanced down upon her. Her shield holding, she countered with a blast which extinguished the demonic inferno then reached out to find her target. A flicker of another's presence was the only thing that brought her weapon up to meet his rapier; the demon appearing in the blink of an eye to thrust at the goddess as the strange runes imposed on the blade came alight with a terrible energy. The press of steel gave way as she desperately pushed him off, knowing his greater proficiency with the weapon, and fired. The energy that leapt forth at the phantom met nothing as he seemed avoid it with blur like rapidity, then counter; his blade dancing across Bell's shoulder as blood ran forth. Crying out, she dove away to assault the demon with a fusillade of brilliant energy. This salvo impacted as a series of explosions upon his hastily erected shield, while the destructive power continued downward to obliterate the top two floors of the building below. Launching upwards, a gesture of his gauntlet triggered a blast of energy which she only just met with a barrier of protective wind. Belldandy, seeking any opening, came forward fast and a burst of telekinetic energy raked across the demon's breastplate and shoulder, though any further assault was met with his shield. Attempting to continue her attack with a spell, the goddess could only know her miscalculation as he vanished once more, his form seemingly a dozen different places around their immediate battlefield, then appeared to strike, his gesture eliciting twin blasts of crimson energy; Bell barely meeting one before the other met her with a paroxysm of light and pain. Tumbling into the wreckage below, she landed, grimacing as her world swam with sound and agony. Forcing her self up with a groan, Bell felt the demon approaching. Nearing his target, she believed that a trap could be set as the wraith like figure became visible. Whispering an incantation, the goddess focused her will to restrain the demon; light and wind aiding her as a barrier was erected. Before he could fully react, the mound of rubble seemed to rise like a wave before falling upon him; the goddess taking to the air while the ground shook. The brief moments of peace allowed her to believe that he had been greatly injured as the mass of debris buried the demon. The first flicker of hope was promptly dashed a sound akin to a thunder clap and a flash of light saw the mound vanish, while the creature was nowhere to be seen. Rising up, her senses screamed the presence of others all around; the deception allowing him to attack once more as that cruel blade danced across her thigh and arm. A wind spell followed, but as she spiralled down under its terrible power, the goddess retaliated with her partisan; taking some satisfaction as the arcs of energy impacted upon her opponent. Straining herself, she landed on a steel beam jutting out of a former building then launched herself up and over the war zone with incredible speed. Descending onto one of the less damaged buildings, she sensed her adversary close by and pre-empted him; her spell invoking a wind which scythed through her surroundings with exceptional force. Her shadowy opponent countered by descending from above; his retaliation borne of the same element as the spell met her with explosive force. Thrown back, her weapon slipping from her grip, the goddess had barely a moment to register the attack before she felt a

freezing embrace. Suddenly unable to turn, her eyes found that the water beneath had risen up around her waist and right arm before hardening to ice; the conjuration binding her within its grasp. Struggle was futile before she sensed him high above; the demonic invocation bringing down both fire and his own scarlet lighting. The spells converged simultaneously to obliterate the top three floors of their new battle field, but their true target had vanished. Bell had, with seconds to spare, slipped into her elemental form and escaped as a gust of wind. Assuming her corporeal form some distance away, the goddess thought she heard faint, soft laughter rising out of the storm lashed darkness.

-------------------------------------

Keiichi, navigating the devastated campus of Nekomi Tech, finally began to approach the administration tower; the gaping hole torn in its side eliciting a flutter of bitter memories as he set about trying to find Bell. Several pronounced explosions high above brought his attention skyward and he beheld two figures locked in combat. Realising that the demon had already found her, he resolved to intervene somehow. Racing over debris and past several craters, he dashed into the tower, absently noting the abundant broken glass, then began to make his way up the shadowy stairwell. Hauling himself up, floor after floor, he came to realise that something else was driving him. Somewhere between leaving "Whirl Wind" and dashing over the ruins of the university, he found that logic had been usurped and reason dethroned by something else; vast and almost ineffable yet also intimate and exact. He wondered if this was love or perhaps the desperation of someone who feels compelled to atone for their actions. Without any exact idea of what he was going to do once he got to the top, K1 satisfied himself with trying to tell her, formerly his, Belldandy that all this, all his actions and desires had been a mistake and that he was sorry for everything. With this hazardous collection of thoughts, he flung himself up each flight of stairs.

-------------------------------------

Recovering from her latest confrontation, bloodied, wrought with a turbulent ocean of grief and anger, the goddess first class recognised that she was losing this war. Rind had fought and inflicted considerable damage, as she had, yet still the demon persevered; maintained by a power drawn from the undiluted darkness that surpassed them all. Thoughts of breaking her seal, a truly drastic step, occurred but she had neither the time nor the energy to initiate the process. Considering further, she concluded that a single powerful strike would stop him but, as her power ebbed, it would have to come soon. She drew away quickly, feeling the demon's presence as she darted over the remains of the university until she found a suitable position. Here, above the administration tower where so much of her world had faded to nothing, she prepared her self. Fading from view, she saw the Mephistophilis emerge from the darkness like a nightmare and sensed her. As he advanced, two belldandy's sprung from the shadows of the tower to attack, a fusillade of energy that the demon evaded with ease before rising up and returning fire. In this instant, the two smaller clones seemed to fade and the true goddess materialised, a long bow seemingly fashioned from light in her experienced hands. Usually, Holy Bell would assist in such an action but Belldandy now wielded it at the price of her energy. Three arrows were drawn, akin to the bow in brilliance, and as the demon's guard was open, Bell aligned the weapon and released the heralds of her indignation. The arrows took flight through the darkness. Then something horrible occurred and consternation flared in the goddess's mind. The demon tirned with speed exceptional to both devil and god, the gauntlet tipped with claws shot out and, with sickening rapidity, they stopped automatically; their power rendered impudent in mid-air. The gauntlet closed and the three divine shafts of light exploded. Her senses turgid, Bell began to detect words sifting through the air, first in latin and then in a language older than the earth itself. Withdrawing, she saw the demon's sigil, fashioned in crimson light appear high above followed by the inverted pentacle of the Infernalis Imperium, long tendrils of energy dancing across its five points to converge in the centre. Several gestures concluded with the demon raising his armoured claw, balled into a fist, then, as her anticipation of what was to come spiked, he released it. In that instant, time seemingly stopped; reality bled into itself and darkness, absolute, undiluted from beyond heaven and earth, descended to assault body, soul and mind.

----------------------------------

The battle had grown increasingly desperate as Peorth and Skuld contended with Urd's power. The rose goddess straining herself to in combat as the demoness unleashed her wrath on both. The norn of the future discovered that her weapon's charge left her with only a few shots left; the fact that she had long since spent her remaining explosives not helping the situation. As she took cover and the former friends took their war to the air, suddenly an immense wave of energy overcame them, knocking the goddess and demon from the skies while the younger goddess was propelled through the air; her senses a violent blur as shadows seemed to leap out and a feeling of soul shaking horror overwhelmed her before the world faded away. The only sound was the wind and rain as the goddess first class regained consciousness; the painful wetness upon her brow evidence of a wound on her temple. Her trembling fingers came back crimson before a sensation that cut through her turbulent senses made her turn from where she lay. Sapphire eyes, exhausted, pained but without despair, looked into the darkness and saw a figure approaching, akin to a wraith with soundless steps. Crimson eyes framed with a fractured alabaster visage beheld her. Words reached her as the demon extended a gauntlet to reveal a small scarlet crystal, its core a point of brilliance in the shadows.

"The world you fought for has crumbled; your convictions, thought great, have been rendered ineffectual this night. Belldandy, norn of the present, in turn I offer solitude in the void."

His words were punctuated with the seemingly delicate jewel emitting a flicker of light; Belldandy's form wavering as wisps of her essence were drawn away, inexorably towards it with a great force. She knew now that it was intended to seal her away for centuries with no hope of escape. It had been a faint possibility in the back of her mind before she and her companions had made war with Mephistopheles. With the little energy she had left, she choose to resist further but her method was one that would endanger herself with its power; if she got close enough, would hopefully compel the demon to withdraw. Her spell would be powerful, but instead of discharging its potency, she would overload it at the last possible moment. She curled a fist and began to focus for a last, desperate defence of all that she had known.

----------------------------------

As he dashed from one floor to the other, his body screaming its protest and exhaustion, the demon's spell struck and yet he continued. His senses mired in chaos and terror as both the past and present began to bleed into each other before his eyes, he still endeavoured; he still ran through the darkness that seemed to move of its own violation. His struggle was not a silent one though, as he tried to pray between each ragged breath; the words that fell from his lips an attempt to tell himself, and perhaps even Kami-sama, what he truly felt without for the goddess so high above. His features wet from rain and now perspiration, K1 felt the sting of tears as the full consequence bore down upon him and yet, as before, he had always wondered if it would end this way. Sometimes, when alone, he would wonder if the divine being he had come to love was truly perfect and if so, would the day come when even Bell would meet her match from the other side. That idea no longer seemed so strange; he once had the perfect goddess, so was it possible he had met the perfect demon too, if there even was such a thing. Wondering now if he was going mad, K1 dismissed all other things to get to the top of the tower where Bell could be. Of course, he had no idea what he would do after but now he desired only, and with absolute sincerity, to see her again, one last time. The only other time he had felt such a harmony of desire was four years ago when a goddess had appeared and he asked for something from the very depths of his soul.

--------------------------------

She was almost gone now. The spell was ready and as she considered her next action, the goddess felt a familiar sensation. It was only a moment, but she felt something akin to a prayer reach her; a warm, soft sensation like a summer breeze. It felt like someone she had come to love and yet lost, but it was gone. The demon had felt her preparations and took action. In the seconds before she would completely fade, the goddess poured the last of her offensive energy into it; the supreme, singular exertion to stop the creature before her. For a second the world appeared to contort around her; Mephistopheles, a nemesis that had taken her world from her, seemed one with the night; his form lancing out to halt her with eyes like red stars and herself; worn, bloodied and on the precipice of defeat but without despair, holding a single brilliant light. Then their was nothing and the top six floors of the administration tower vanished in an explosion of light to rival the sun.

--------------------------------

His world gave way to nothing and he fell. In this vortex of light, debris and energy, he was both angered that he couldn't do anything to halt this and strangely hopeful that she had been able to somehow turn the tide and then take to the heavens where she would be loved once more, leaving a world where shadows and phantoms had become the heralds of an even greater nightmare. Falling, an odd serenity fell over his senses and he was contented with having loved her, if only for a painfully limited time. Smiling softly, he fell and the world faded away.

He awoke. He was wet, exhausted and perhaps dead, but the world around him differed from what he had been expecting. All around there was only white; no distinctions or features, no heat or wind. There was only absolute, infinite white in all directions. Rising unsteadily, his attention was immediately drawn to a long, dark mass approaching. This maleficent looking shadow resolved itself into a figure that tread silently in his direction. Inwardly he groaned; no doubt this was where the Daimakicho Hild revealed herself as the master of the show to confirm her victory to him personally. Yet as the figure neared, it was not Hild at all. The person approaching was apparently male; tall and attired in long, elegant robes over a smart tunic. Nearing him, K1 found himself strangely intrigued by this entity, eyes running from the mass of dark locks that spilled across his head and shoulders, the emblem of an elaborate inverted star upon his forehead and then the eyes. Meeting them, he found dark pools surrounding islands of the most pure amber. Standing there, he found himself transfixed by the eyes that met his. He felt himself drowning in them and for a moment he could imagine himself floundering in a dark ocean, struggling, gasping until he vanished beneath the surface into the darkness below. The waking dream was only broken when the figure spoke and his senses returned.

"Greetings, Keiichi Morisato."

"Eh…Hello, emm…..am I…."

"Dead? Oh no, I have only brought you here momentarily that we may speak, if you wish to of course." K1 wavered between bewilderment and anxiety; he felt terrible both physically and mentally, but was compelled to go along with this strange figure. For all he knew, the consequence of refusal could be worse that what he had already experienced.

"Okay… that's fine with me, but where am I? …………..and is Belldandy alive?"

"To answer your first question, we are in a place close but far where we shall be undisturbed and yes, Belldandy is alive."

"Did she do it, I mean did she stop him?"

"She drew a stalemate with the demon who confronted her but, if you measure victory by your own desires, then she has succeeded by the narrowest of margins." K1 felt a relief wash over him and fought the sudden urge to collapse there and then. It was then he realised something unpleasant and a sudden unease flourished in his mind. It was the creatures insignia; the symbol that drew his attention and put its bearer on the other side of the spiritual divide.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" The demon smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, very much so, but I don't come to harm you; I only wish to ask a question. I have long been intrigued by you and the life you have lead, but have been unable to speak to you in person."

"W..what did you want to ask" He returned with faint trepidation.

"In all the years you have known Belldandy, events have almost tested what you have to destruction. As long as you wish to maintain this companionship with the goddess, heaven and hell, either by accident or design, will try to tear what have you apart. Time will amass a myriad of enemies who will endeavour always to undermine you, thus why would you endeavour on when the obstacles in your path will only become greater as you go?" K1 was silent for a long moment then, with a sincere though tired look, answered the strange demon.

"I will continue because I love her."

"Even if what confronts you becomes insurmountable?"

"Yes. We've come this far and I know we will continue until we can't do anything more." Beneath the long dark locks, K1 wondered if he saw something in the stranger's face; a soft smile and a flicker of affirmation in his eyes that inspired a flicker of dread. In the momentary silence that followed, K1 felt that the odd figure was looking not entirely at him, but through him; observing something hidden that K1 himself could not. The strange demon nodded slightly, his expression like that of a scholar pondering an ancient problem, but also with a hint of modest satisfaction.

"You have my gratitude, but now time draws forward and I must be going. If you will excuse me." The figure turned and walked in the same direction he had arrived. K1, perplexed and bemused, could only wonder who this strange creature was. The demon stopped and turned slightly, as if he heard the young man's unspoken question.

"You and I will meet again hopefully, but if you so covet an answer, you could say that in all things I am _his_ adversary." With that he turned and vanished.

With a start K1 awoke to find himself lying against something warm. Looking up, he found himself looking into the face of someone he thought would have turned on him if released. Virtues apostate, her expression questioning then melting into relief as her partner recognised her then faintly blushing as he discovered what the warm, soft things his head had been on were. About to apologise unreservedly, another voice cut through the relative silence. Its inflection was exhausted but warm in its familiarity.

"You know, say what you want about demons but I think there's a good bit of angel left in her…"

The demonic-angel's purple-tipped wings parted from their defensive position around her partner and K1 found a figure, clad in torn crimson leaning heavily against a torn steel beam several yards from away; the familiar blue triangle upon her forehead easing his tension just as memories of Bell and the others erupted from the back of his mind.

"My god…Urd…are you….is every one okay? Did Bell do it?" His questioning was stopped as the goddess raised a hand casually.

"K1, every one is alive, no thanks to us, and Bell is still here."

"Urd, what I've done is-"

"K1, please listen. We have both done some very nasty things but we had no say in them. They'll be time enough for apologies, though now she needs you. Go to her, Keiichi." With that she indicated over to her left. K1 nodded wordlessly, then rose unsteadily and made his way over the scattered debris and rubble. After what seemed like an eternity he finally found what he had so coveted. She was kneeling among the debris, vacant eyes staring into nothing while he hands were clasped. He approached, trembling as he thought of everything and nothing; unable to utter a word to the figure before him. Sinking to his knees, K1 tentatively reached out to her. His fingers met her shoulder and he whispered her name. Coming closer, he met her gaze. The eyes of the goddess moved slightly, fingers reaching his. A moment passed then, in a single motion, both embraced tightly. The sounds of soft, weeping rose as both silently reaffirmed what a million utterances could not. There world became each other and both found what they believed was gone forever.

Some distance behind them, Urd slid down a mound of rubble and watched the two lovers meet once more. Turning she found Virtues apostate, the former angel, affording the couple a semblance of privacy; lips giving only the faintest of smiles as she interpreted her partners feelings. Urd smiled as she raised her face to a lighter sky, the rain now only drizzle.

"Don't worry, you'll become accustomed to it in time and I think…..I know things will be all the more interesting…"

The angel turned, her visage thoughtful before she nodded with, what Urd felt to be, complete understanding.

-----------------------------------

Atop an office block over looking the remains of Nekomi Tech, a figure looked down upon the sight of the lovers with narrowed eyes. Turning from the scene below at the sound of approaching steps, Hild smiled, an almost warm expression reserved for only a few, at the person who now shared in her observations.

"Not quite a victory or a defeat but most of the objectives were met and I'm very pleased with consequences, though of course by sunrise there will be no evidence to suggest a battle occurred at all" Her companion nodded in affirmation.

"It seems so. They remain together and yet the matters raised will haunt them for sometime to come; a factor which will serve our purposes quite effectively."

"And I will fulfil my part of our "understanding". In exchange for the services of your personnel, you will now have joint-authority over the Chiba prefecture and Nekomi. A very productive arrangement for our mutual objective, I think." Steel blue turned to meet eyes of perfect amber in a face framed by dark locks with the inverted pentacle upon their forehead. The Hasatan returned the expression with a knowing smile.

"You have my complete agreement and confidence in what will be a very, very interesting future………….."

----------------------------------

High in Pandemonium city, the office of Mephistopheles was silent. Within the most inner recesses of his chambers, an image of Keiichi Morisato and Belldandy, Goddess first class, flickered then vanished. The observer found repose in the absolute lack of light, the undiluted darkness that is his element and there, eyes crimson points of brilliance, the demon contemplated future machinations and smiled his secret smile...

The End.

-----------------------------------

I would like to apologise. It has been far, far, far too long since my last update but since the previous month has been so hectic, I've had few opportunities to continue where I left off last time. With some satisfaction, the fic is now complete and, as always, your opinions on this last chapter, the story or anything else you feel regarding it are greatly appreciated

Yours sincerely

Sorcerer's Familiar


End file.
